Shadow of Fate: Thieves's Revelation
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: Based on Ulrich362's Shadow of Fate, what if the song also summoned the infamous Phantom Thieves? Find out as they were pulled to against other persona users. (included characters from 3,4, and 5)
1. Premonition

**Shadow of Fate: Thieves's Revelation**

By BlueRaptor629

(Author's note:I do not own Persona and Fire Emblem as they were owned by Atlus and Nintendo)

To those who in Tokyo, people panicked as they were disappeared one after another, Strange bone structure appeared along with bloody red rain which make the situation even more frightening.

Amidst the chaos, eight individuals standing in top of a tower facing a gargantuan faceless mechanical being. It has six arms with two normal arms while the rest of it arms has a book, a bell, a gun, and a sword on each arms.

" **So...this is the power that resists ruin...** " said the being known as Yaldabaoth.

"Did we do it?" A long orange haired glasses girl in a skintight outfit with green lines.

"...No, not yet."

" **My control shall not bow down to ruin. My control is the ultimate truth of this world.** " Yaldabaoth said as he releases a black energy that engulfed the eight individuals.

The eight individuals were in the ground, exhausted. "He's strong..." said a blonde young man who wore a black biker jaket with yellow gloves, red scarf, and a skull mask on his face. "Yeah.." said a black haired young man who wore a black trench coat with grey suit, red gloves, clown like shoes, and bird mask on his face.

The group stands up as they aren't willing to give up.

"If you really a god, you should be guiding humans to your ideals! You're destroying them because you can't do that, aren't you? So that you can flaunt your own existence. That's why you were observing us! You had to because the reaction of the "masses" worried you!" Said a black anthropomorphic cat like a creature who wore a mask that covered the upper half of it's head, white fur that covered it's lips, it's paws, and the tip of his tail. He wore a yellow bandana and a fanny pack that worn around it's hips.

"That sounds about right." Replied a blue haired young man who wore a black jumpsuit with a striped sash that was worn around his hips, a white motorcycle boots, blue gloves, a kitsune-style half mask that covered his face, and a fox like tail that was decorated around with a red ribbon attached slightly off center to his sash.

"I don't know how long you lived, but you're the perfect example of a pain-in-the-ass old man!" Said by the blonde man again.

"You find people like that everywhere." Said a blonde pigtailed woman who wore a red catsuit that showed her chest and zippers across of her entire suit, pink gloves, red long boots, a red cat mask, and cat like tail hanged around her hips.

" **What drivel...** " Yaldabaoth said as he releases another black energy that engulfs the group.

"What is this!?" Asked the pigtails woman.

"Dammit, I can't see anything!" Said the blonde man.

"Do you want to erase us from this world that much!?" Said a curly brown haired girl who her outfit consists of a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a Tyrian purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a cravat, a black corset vest with gold detailing, bloomers that match her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying ammo, and lace-up pumps. Her thief mask and gloves are black and violet respectively.

"G-Guys..." said the cat-like creature

" **Since you've been forsaken by the world, there is nowhere you can belong.** " Yaldabaoth said as he releases electric bolts that hits the group.

"We...can't lose...like this..." said the blonde man as they were now on the ground.

"If we lose...the world is..." said a brown haired girl who outfits consists of a skintight black leather suit that is worn with a long black scarf, shoulder and knee pads with spikes, white gloves, and wears an iron mask.

"I need to...get back up..." said the pigtails girl.

" **Hahahaha.** " Yaldabaoth laughed as he releases yet another bolt of electricity to the group.

"Ngh...my strength..." said the blue haired man weakly.

"I can't...go on..." said the long orang haired girl who now worn a robot-like goggles.

"Is this it...?" The curly girl asked.

" **Not even one silver of unpredictability can be permitted under my control.** " Yaldabaoth boasted as voices of people stated as was impossible to overcome it.

" **Do you hear the voices of the masses. They mock you for revolting against a god. Humans are naught but clumps of desires. Logic dictates that a world fill with them will decline. The sin rebelling against a god is severe. As punishment, you shall taste pain everlasting.** "

"Not letting that happen!" Said the cat-like creature.

" **The attendant created from the dregs of human hope, hm...? It is impossible for a petty existence like you to overrule my precedent."**

"Human hope is a desire too! You better not underestimated it! The Phantom Thieves will yield to no one, no matter who they are! Even if one of us remains, we'll get back up and fight to the very end. We'll definitely...definitely...Take the world!" exclaimed the cat-like creature.

Just as the frizzy haired young man stand up, he heard a faint sound echoed his mind.

 _"In the White light, a hand reaches through...A double edged blade cuts your heart in two...Waking dreams fade away embrace the brand new day."_ Sang an unfamiliar voice.

"Did you heard that?" The blonde man asked as he stand up and looked around.

"What a beautiful voice." Said the blue haired man.

"Do you think this is now the time, Inari?" Said the orange haired girl.

"Oracle, where is the voice coming from?" Asked the frizzy haired man.

"I don't know where is coming fro-" Oracle doesn't get to finished as a blinding flash of light enveloped them as they disappeared.

[Take your Time]

"What an unexpected turn of events, to think the Trickster and his friends are pulled to this unique circumstances as well." Said by an old man who have extremely long nose and wearing an old suit.

"Yes, the two guests are fated to break each, ingnoring the real enemy. Perhaps they can reunite them as one." Said a long blonde girl who is holding a big book

"Indeed, the two guests are not making progress. With them, it can." Said a blonde haired woman who wore a blue dress and holding a big book.

"Even it means meeting them in combat. So what are you propose that we should do, Master?" Asked a short blonde girl who is wearing a blue elevator outfit.

"We shall proceed to explain the Trickster and his friends about the current situation since we'll be joining them soon. But in the meantime, I shall consult him." The old man said calmly.

[Take your time]

"Corrin, returned to us! Your home is in Nohr!" Said a blonde haired man who is riding a horse and was holding a sword.

"Don't listen to his lies, Corrin! Your home is in Hoshido." Said a long brown haired man who is wearing a red armor and was holding an electrified katana. As they were about to clash, a mass of red and black energy suddenly burst up from the ground and hit them.

"Who's doing is this?" The blonde knight asked.

"That would be me." A new voice answered. it was a black haired young man who wore a black trench coat, grey suit, clown-like shoes, a bird mask on his face, and a pair of red gloves.

"Who are you?"

"How could...your supposed to be on ou-"

"Your side? Don't make me laugh. The reason why I helped you is because..." he said as he marched his way through the Corrin. "...Of him."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Joker...that's all you need to know for now. And I'm here to help you to put an end too all of this." He said as he extended his hand to Corrin.

"So...what do you say?"

(It seems even the Phantom Thieves are pulled into this mess, find out as Corrin meets this band of rogues,will he agree? Find out more. reviews and critics are acceptable.)


	2. An Old Friend (rewritten)

(Somewhere, ?)

A blinding flash of light appeared then disappeared as the group appeared in a field they're unfamiliar with.

"Where are we?" The pigtails girl said.

"Hey Mona, Where are we?" Asked the blonde haired guy.

"How should I know? Whatever it is, that song brought us here." Mona replied.

"Why don't we call each other by our names, seeing as their is no enemies nearby." The short brown haired girl advices after she look around for enemies but found nothing.

"Yeah." The frizzy haired man answered.

"Futaba, can you look about where are we?" The blue haired man asked the now named Futaba.

"How was am I supposed to that Inari?" Futaba asked.

"I dunno, use your persona or something." The blonde haired guy said as Futaba tried to summon a persona.

"Alright, I'll give it a try. Come Prometheus!" She yelled as her goggles disappeared and a sun like figure manefested behind her that proceeded to grab her into itself before flying to scan the area. "Judging from looks of it, I guess we're in a entirely different world."

"WHAT!" All the group minus the frizzy haired man shouted. "For Real! we're being sent to another world by weird ass song." The blonde haired man exclaimed loudly. "Don't yell, Ryuji! Who knows some enemy come here because you're being loud." Said the pigtails girl.

"You too Ann! Are you didn't surprised that we're not in our world anymore." Ryuji exclaimed.

"Of course I was surprised but.."

"Let's calm down for minute." The frizzy haired guy calmed the two as Futaba landed to the ground. "So what did you find Futaba?"

"Well Ren. First, we're definitely in a new world we know nothing about. Second, I picked up eighteen energy signature which is the same as you guys in two different locations with one near us, and Third, I picked up a massive energy reading in some canyon." Futaba explained.

"Good work, Futaba. Haru and Yusuke, can you use your phones?" Asked the short brown haired girl as the two persona users checked their phone, which the upper screen of the phone have a "no service" sign.

"We can turn on our phones, Mako-chan, but there is no signal." Haru answered as she pointed her phone screen at the group. "Same here on my end, Makoto. It seems we're in some kind ancient world." Yusuke said as he pointed his phone like Haru did.

"Don't say stuff like that, Yusuke, you're freaking me out." Ryuji said.

"Actually... he's right, you know" Futaba replied as Ryuji groaned.

"Hey Morgana, can you turned into a car?" Ann asked the cat-like creature who now named Morgana.

"Well, since you can summon your personas, I don't see why not." Morgana said as he jumped in the air as a puff smoke turned into a black van with blue lights and a tail.

"Get in."

"Soooo, who's driving?" Ann asked.

"I should." Makoto volunteered to drive as she get into the drivers seat. Just as they get into the car they heard a familiar voice. "Are you forgetting someone?" Said the voice as the group turned around and see who it is. He is a young man with short brown haired, with his outfit consists a princely pure white royal outfit with red accents and a red, long-nosed mask, and white gloves.

"Hello everyone." Said the newcomer.

"Akechi..?" Said Ren as all of the group with Morgana turning anthropomorphic form pointed their guns (for Morgana, he aimed his slingshot) at him.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Ryuji.

"I thought you were dead!?" Ann exclaimed.

"Futaba-chan, care to explain?" Haru asked Futaba while still aiming at the newcomer.

"Well, do you remembered about that one energy signature nearing us?." Futaba explained as the group nodded. "Well...it's very familiar than the other seventeen and I think it was him."

"All right, everyone stand down." Ren ordered as the group reluctantly put down their weapon. "Care to explain how did you get here?"

"Let's just say I went into this world way earlier than all of you, and I have the information you need in this world." Akechi answered as the group formed a circle.

"Well guys what do you think?" Ren asked to his teammates.

"Well, I dunno...but we DID let him to join back with us once so...fine let him." Ryuji said.

"I don't see why not."

"Just don't let him double crossed us again."

"Same here."

"If he has the info we need, then we should. But we should careful around him though."

"Ditto."

"If you're find with it Ren-san,then I'm too."

"Guess it's decided then." Ren said the group break the circle then looked at Akechi. "We'll let you join us again but on one condition."

"And what is this condition?" Akechi asked.

"You should know. If you're really helping us, then prove it, 'cuz we don't wanna have you double crossed us again." Ryuji said.

"That can be arranged. I won't betray you again, I promised. Besides, you all dealt with Shido after all." Akechi said.

"You better." Ren answered with a glare.

"Anyways, we should talk more in the car, it's not safe around here." Morgana said as he turned back into a car.

"Good point, Morgana. We need to go somewhere safe." Futaba said as all of the group including Akechi get into the car as the car began moving.

[Take your time]

(Meanwhile, 1 hour later)

The Phantom Thieves were in the road in Morgana's car form even though there is no road but the Phantom Thieves managed. "So we're in somewhere near a kingdom called Hoshido, where they getting invaded by a kingdom called Nohr, Is that what you were saying, Akechi-kun?" Makoto said.

"Yes, apparently the kingdom have a barrier that prevents those who have Nohrian bloodline from entering the kingdom." Akechi answered as started to explaining again. "And I also have rumors that they are group of strange clothed people appeared out of nowhere, they always with strange bear creature?"

"How strange?"Morgana asked.

"Like you." Akechi answered as he pointed his finger at Morgana.

"Wait, there's something like Morgana?" Futaba asked.

"Yes, there is." Akechi answered.

"But how do you know all about this Akechi and how did you get here?" Ren asked.

"It goes something like this.." Akechi said as started explaining.

(Flashback)

(In Shido's Palace, Engine Room)

 _Akechi in his traitor outfit leaning down on a wall as Shadows closing in on him._

 _"Is this the end?" Akechi thought to himself as a Shadow readied._

(Flashback stopped)

"To be frank, I was planning to die in there..." He said as he kept his head down, earning sympathy looks from the thieves. "...But something happened."

"And then what?" Ren asked as Akechi

"A miracle." Akechi answered as the others were on edge of their sits.

(Flashback continued)

 _Just before the Shadows about to kill him, he heard a beautiful voice singing a song he's unfamiliar._

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach..." a voice belonged to a woman sang._

 _"What is-" Before he knew it the same light enveloped him as he disappeared._

(Flashback end)

"Are you saying that a song sent you here?" Yusuke asked this time.

"Yes." Akechi answered as Ann spoke up.

"I'm not a music lover, but the lyrics we and Akechi heard seemed connected."

"I don't get it." Ryuji groaned as scratched his head.

"What makes you so sure, Ann?" Ren asked.

"What Lady Ann is trying to say is those lyrics are connected, If that's the case we need to find out who sang that song." Morgana said.

"It seems so." Yusuke replied as Ren spoke to Akechi.

"How did you survive then?"

"Fortunately, someone found me, and then brought to a room where my wounds were healed. After that I wondered around the place not before eavesdropping on a conversation before leaving. After I left, I saw a light somewhere and...well you know the rest." Akechi done explaining.

"What conversation did you eavesdropped?" Haru asked.

"Something interesting." Akechi answered.

"And what's that?" Ryuji asked.

"The group I mentioned turns out be persona users."

This new information shocked everyone, so shocked that Makoto stop the car for the moment. "For real, these guys are persona users too?" Ryuji asked. "Indeed, but how they summon their persona is different, at least that's what I heard." Akechi explained as Makoto began driving.

"Makoto, Breaks!" Morgana shouted as Makoto stopped the car, causing everyone stumbled down. "What the hell, Makoto." Ryuji complained as he recovered.

"What's the problem?" Ren asked as he recovered.

"That's the problem." Makoto answered as she pointed at something...or someone in the road. It was a familiar looking young girl. "Lavenza." Ren said. Lavenza opened the door. "I like to drive." She said as Makoto goes to the side, allowing her to drive. "Oh, who's this girl?" Akechi asked.

"This is Lavenza, she helped us out just recently and the one who knew what Mona-chan is." Haru explained as Akechi nods.

"What are you doing?" Ann asked.

"I found suitable entry to Hoshida, away from the guards." Lavenza answered as she starts driving. As they were driving Ren started asking Akechi again. "Do you know something else?"

"Ah yes, I was getting to it." Akechi said as he started explained. "Hoshido resembles the edo era while Nohr resembles the medieval era from our world. In addition, Hoshido and Nohr has respective rulers, from Hoshido is Queen Mikoto and from Nohr is King Garon. Also Queen Mikoto is a kind a gentle ruler while King Garon is the opposite."

This made the Thieves tension rises as Akechi last comment were personal. "How different?"

"King Garon is...you might say...like Masayoshi Shido." This makes the group tenses as they remember that name. "So basically he's an asshole." Ryuji said as he clenched his fists as Akechi started explained again. "And Queen Mikoto is...like Wakaba Isshiki." This make the group especially Futaba tenses up for a minute then returned to normal. "So Lavenza, are we really in another world?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, it seems fate has intervened your battle against the false god." Lavenza answered as Akechi wondered. "What do you mean 'false god'?"

"It seems you hadn't notice, Your power represents ruin and should you win against Akira, the world will be destroyed and will be rebuilt." Lavenza explained how Akechi was used by two individuals made the boy wondered

"You forgot to mention how you all here?"

"Same as you we heard someone singing and next thing we know, we were here." Ann explained as Akechi understood.

"We're here." Lavenza said as the car stopped.

"So where are we?" Ren asked.

"We're in the castle town near Castle Shirasagi, I suggest you all don't make any...how you say 'scenes'" Lavenza warned.

"In other words, we should keep Ryuji from making trouble is that it?" Yusuke asked.

"I resent that!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Yes I believe most of those troubles came from him and also I rented a couple of rooms for you all." Lavenza asked before turning around. "Oh I almost forgot, you all will be called to the Velvet Room soon, there are things we should discuss about." Lavenza said as she disappeared. Then, the Phantom Thieves starts making their way to the city, upon entering the city, their envelopes in blue flames as their attire changed to their winter outfit but for Morgana, he's turned into a normal sized cat with white fur on he's muzzle, each of end of his paws, and the end of his tail, and he wore a yellow collar around his neck.

"Now then, shall we?" Ren asked his teammates which they replied with a nod as they make their way to the hotel ( **I'm making it up)** to turn in for the night.

(With Akechi in tow, they finally arrived at Hoshido's castle town, the actions starts in the next chapter. Reviews and critics are acceptable.)


	3. A day at the Town fair part 1

**Before we begin, there are several things I want answers:**

 **1\. Ren will have interactions with the fates character (there's a good chance that is going to be a pair.)**

 **2\. Yes, Corrin will be Male.**

 **3\. When the story reaches a certain point, it will have support conversation chapters as well as the side chapters.**

 **4\. Ren's Picaro personas (ex. Messiah, Asterius, Kaguya, Ariadne, and Tsukiyomi, for obvious reason) will appeared later in the story.**

 **5\. Unfortunately, the actions really starts in two more chapter.**

 **I think that's it for now. Let us start the story!**

(Somewhere,?)

[Persona 5 OST: Aria of the Soul]

Ren woke up in a familiar looking cell, as he got up and saw all of his teammates minus Morgana, who is asleep in his cell got summoned here in the cells around him. His eyes focused to the familiar old man and Lavenza, as well as two who didn't recognized.

"Ah, it seems you are awake at last. Once again, Welcome to the Velvet Room, Trickster and his friends." The old man calmly said.

"Nice to see you again, Igor." Ren said as the old man now named Igor nod.

"You must be the guest who freed our master, yes? I'am eternally thanked you for saving our master as well as Lavenza." An unfamiliar blonde haired woman said.

"Who are they?" Ren asked.

"These are my previous assistants, Margaret and Elizabeth." Igor said as he introducing the other attendants. "It's nice to meet you, Trickster." Elizabeth said.

"Before we began, let us wake up your friends." Igor said as Lavenza summons Trumpeter, which the persona blew it's horn so loud it instantly woke them up from their sleep.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Ryuji quickly said as he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves woke up like Ryuji is. As they got up, they eventually get out from their cells and make their way towards Ren.

"So we're here again." Yusuke said as he looked at the atmosphere of the room. "Where are we exactly?" Akechi asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there haven't you?" Ann asked which Akechi replied with a shake of his head. "We're pretty much in-"

"Allow me to explain, Ms. Takamaki." Lavenza interrupted Ann as she explained. "This room exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. In other words you're in a subconscious realm." Akechi nods in understanding the attendant.

"Now that's out of the way, there are several things we should discuss concerning your current situation, Lavenza if you will." Igor said as he ordered Lavenza to explain the situation. "Does all of you aware that you're in another world?" She asked as the Phantom Thieves replied with a nod. "Good, this will make the explanation much easier, you're in a world where two kingdom are at war just as Mr. Akechi explained." Lavenza explained as Margaret took her place. "But, unknown to them, the war was orchestrated to destroy each other by a third party." Margaret explained as Elizabeth took the turn to explain. "this 'third party' is not from either Hoshido or Nohr, is from somewhere else in this world." Elizabeth finished explaining as the Phantom Thieves was surprised as this newfound information.

"Third party? There is someone else beside them?" Yusuke asked the the residents of the Velvet room which is replied by the nods. "If this 'third party' is responsible for orchestrating the war, from where and who this 'third party'?" Ren asked as the assistants looked at each other before explaining. "We know where and who it is, but that knowledge is forbidden." Lavenza replied as Ren sighed at disappointment.

"Why is that?" Ryuji asked this time.

"It is better for all of you to witness it yourself. And on that note, be warned. You all will encounter persona users of the past in the near future." Igor said calmly as the Phantom Thieves were surprised at the last comments.

"No shit, we're gonna meet them soon!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'persona users of the past?" Ren asked Igor.

"There are two groups of persona users who were summoned to this world such as yourselves. However they are also came from different timeline." Igor explained as Margaret explained next. "One group is from the year 2010 and the other group came from the year 2012. You might refer them as your predecessors." Margaret finished explaining.

"Predecessors huh?" Ren muttered as he understands.

"But doesn't explain why we're summoned here too though." Haru said.

"Apparently the two groups is unlike yourselves have no knowledge of this true enemy, leading them to believe that they're the enemies. Which is why with your presences here, you might able reunite them as one." Igor finished explaining.

"Make sense." Ren nodded as he and others understood it all as the bell rings.

"It seems our time is up, Trickster." Igor said as Lavenza spoke up. "Before you leave, there is one more thing I forgot to mention. I suggest that you all should find a woman named Azura, she might know something about the true enemy and how you all summoned here. And a prince named Corrin as wel-." Lavenza explained as Ryuji interrupted her.

"A prince!? What is that anything to do wi-" he never gets to finish as Lavenza summons Trumpeter again which Ryuji is silenced. "Be Quiet! As I were saying you should find him as all of this is connected to him and also I'll like to give you this, Trickster." She finished explaining as she gives Ren a book.

"What is this?" Ren asked.

"This is the Persona Compendium, it allows you summons Persona from your journeys and you can summon them through your mask." Lavenza explained as Ren nods.

"Guess we counting on you, Akira." Ryuji said as Morgana changed the subject.

"Ahhh I see, in other words he might be the one who can end all of this, right?" Morgana said as Lavenza replied with a 'Yes'.

"Now then, until we meet again. Farewell." Igor said as the Phantom Thieves disappeared from the room.

[OST end]

(Take your Time)

(Several hours later)

Once the group woken up, they all agreed to go to the Castle Town together since they heard the queen is about to make a public announcement in the center of the town and people gathering there. But before that, Makoto suggest to buy some clothes to blend in the locals to find their people of interest easier. Also while looking for clothes, they found several moneys in their pockets, while assuming that Lavenza gave them last night without knowing. After that, Ryuji suggested that that they should take the tour of town, considering that there a lots of food stand in the town. And decided to split into groups while searching for the two people.

"So, who's with who?" Ann asked.

"How about you're with Ryuji, Ren, Futaba, and Morgana while I'm with Haru, Yusuke, and Akechi-kun. This way, we can search for Azura and Corrin quickly." Makoto explained as the others nods.

"I'm down with that. Oh! Yeah! We also need to lookout for the other persona users too, in case they're hostile." Ryuji said.

"And you better not pick a fight with them, Ryuji. Try be at your best behaviour." Yusuke warned as Ryuji scratches the back of his head at the warning.

"I know I know, Same to you too." Ryuji groaned as the group went opposite direction.

(Take your Time)

(Somewhere, ?)

"Come on, Yosuke! Foods and Ladies everywhere." A bear-costume like creature said as it was dragging it's companion.

"Geez Ted, would you slow down a bit? The fair isn't going anywhere, you know." A brown haired boy named Yosuke said. He was wearing a school uniform with a headphone dangling around his collar.

"He's right but then again, there are lots of foods here. So, why not let him?" A gray haired man said. He was also wear the same uniform as Yosuke.

"Is he always like this?" A gray haired boy said. Unlike the other two, he wore a Nohr prince outfit, consist gray and black suit with blue cape and black gloves, and his feet is barefooted. This is Corrin, a Nohrian Prince.

"All the time." A blonde man answered. He's like Ryuji in some way. He also wore the same school uniform, except he wore the jacket like a cape underneath it was a skull shirt.

"Seriously Yu, you're being too soft to him." Yosuke groaned but Yu ignored him.

Apparently, the Investigation Team or I.T. we're enjoying the fair. Also they decided to split into two groups to enjoy the fair. And right now, they're with Corrin, a short orange haired girl who wore a shrine maiden outfit, and young man who has long gray hair which he tied it into a ponytail and wore a japanese archer outfit. This is Sakura, the youngest of the four Hoshidan royal siblings and her older brother Takumi, the third siblings of Hoshido.

"A-At least we got some food." Sakura said as she food in her hands.

"But don't get too comfortable, we still don't trust you, especially you foreigners." Takumi said coldly while glaring at Corrin and male I.T.

"Huh?" Corrin said confusedly.

"Don't worry about Takumi, Corrin. He'll opened up to you eventually." Sakura assured Corrin.

"Sakura's right, Corrin-san. Takumi-san will opened up to you eventua-" Yu never gets to finished as Takumi cuts him off.

"And as for you! You don't have permission to call by my name. That goes for all of you foreign-" Takumi never gets to finished as he was bumped into someone.

"Sorry man, didn't see you there." A voice belonged to a young man. The group look in front of them and see who they are. It's a group consist a frizzy haired man who has a bag, a blonde man who in Yu's eyes looked just like his friend and teammate, Kanji, a blonde pigtails girls, and a long orange haired girl who wore a big glasses.

"What the...watch where you going." Takumi said as he recovered.

"Sorry, it was your fault for not watching where you going." Ryuji said as he gets up.

"You're the one who bumps into me, you delinquent!" Takumi said what he shouldn't said.

The last statement made Ryuji angry. "You're picking a fight with me asshole!? You can act all high and mighty, but you're no different than the rest of us."

"What did you say, punk?" Takumi exclaimed as he and Ryuji faces off, but Yu and Akira to separate them before it escalated quickly.

"Let's not fight, okay." Yu said as he waited several minutes before Takumi reluctantly calmed down.

"You too, Ryuji. Remember what we just talked about?" Ren asked which make Ryuji thinking for several minutes before his anger subsided.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time." Takumi said as he and Ryuji exchanges glares before the other group left.

"Who was that?" Corrin asked.

"No clue, but judging from their smell, they aren't from around here." Teddie answered.

"He looked just like you, Kanji." Yosuke teased Kanji.

"Shut up, Yosuke-senpai." Kanji said as Yosuke cringed in fear.

(Take your Time)

(With Ren's Group)

They are now in a different section of the fair so, they can prevent to make another scene. Despite after a brief scuffle with Takumi, Akira's group managed to enjoy the fair in the end. "Seriously Ryuji, we told you to behave yourself but look what happened." Ann scolded Ryuji as he put his hand behind his head. "I know I know." Ryuji said.

"But we get something good in the end, thanks to Ryuji." Morgana's head appeared from the bag while the others look at him dumbfounded. "How so?" Ann asked as Morgana spoke up

"According to Akechi's intel, the guy that Ryuji bickered with was the third prince of Hoshido, Prince Takumi, who is well known for his short-temper. And if my hunch is correct, the girl in shrine maiden outfit was Princess Sakura, the youngest of the four siblings." Morgana explained as this surprised the group.

"So...Ryuji just picked a fight with a prince, then?" Ren asked.

"If you put it like that, yes." Morgana answered much to Ryuji's chagrin.

"Sorry, would have been screwed too if I had pick a fight with." Ryuji apologized as he spoke up.

"Wait, did you say her name is Sakura!?" Ryuji exclaim loudly as the locals stared him.

"Not so loud, you idiot." Ann said as the locals go back to what they're doing.

"Sorry but, she act likes Futaba, considering both of them shared the same name, so it's hard not to be surprised." Ryuji said.

"Could me and her are relatives?" Futaba asked as the others replied with a 'no'.

"That aside, is there still more Morgana?" Ren asked.

"Ohh! Right I was getting to that." Morgana said as he cleared his throat before continued explaining. "Plus, we met one of our person of interest and the other persona users. Even though just for a while." Morgana explained as the group looked at him surprised again.

"Those our persona users? They surely fits Akechi's description. And what do you mean that 'we met one of our person of interest?" Ann asked as this time Ren turn to explain.

"What Morgana meant to say is that the gray haired man with blue cape is Corrin." Ren explained as Ryuji spoke up.

"For Real!? you mean that barefooted guy is our guy!?" Ryuji exclaimed as he gained the stares again.

"There is nothing to see here, don't mind us." Ann assured the locals as the stares gone. After that, Ren spoke up again.

"Anyway, we should meet up with the others and share them about what did we gathered." Ren said as the others nods. Akira's group went toward to Makoto's group.

(Cliffhanger! The Phantom Thieves learned that there was a mastermind behind the two kingdom going on a war. Not only that, some of them had met the other persona users as well as met Corrin for the first time. Found out more in next chapter. Reviews and critics are acceptable.)


	4. A day at the Town fair part 2

(In the other side of the town)

After Ryuji's brief dispute with Takumi, Ren's group are doing various activities while waiting for the other group. Ann and Ryuji went to food stalls as they buy what sets their sights on with Futaba joining in, while Ren and Morgana are looking some book about Hoshido as well as the history of the kingdom.

Interestingly, he found out about the royal siblings was part of a special bloodline and how the previous ruler and the queen's husband, King Sumeragi was killed at the hands of King Garon.

(1 hour later)

Once the group finished with their activities, they gathered in a place where less crowded.

"Sorry for the wait." Makoto apologized as the others caught up with her.

"Took you long enough, what happened?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, these two here..." Makoto said as she pointed her finger at Yusuke and Akechi, which both of them covered with bruises. "...Make some sort of scene."

Ren's group looked at the two confused. "What happened to them?" Ann asked.

"Yusuke-kun was caught staring at a girl, while Akechi-san almost blew our cover." Haru explained as the group sweatdropped.

"I know Inari can get in trouble, but didn't expected Akechi to be in it too." Futaba said as Morgana poked his head from Ren's bag. "Care to explain it?" Morgana asked as Makoto spoke up.

"It goes something like this..." Makoto explained to the group about what happened one hour earlier.

* * *

(Take your Time)

(1 hour earlier)

 **Makoto's pov**

 _We were just sightseeing, like visiting a nearby stand and that sort of things. However, while we there, Yusuke saw something interesting and followed it, it was a long black haired girl in red with her group who consists a short brown hair girl in green tracksuit jacket, a blue haired hat boy who looked very familiar, a pigtails girl who I felt had seen her before, a long light blue haired woman in a white dress, and short red haired girl in a japanese armor._

 _Although I'm remembered who those two are, they are Naoto Shirogane and Rise Kujikawa._

(Take your Time)

"Wait just a effin' seconds!? You met THE Naoto Shirogane and THE Risette!?" Ryuji interrupted Makoto's explaination as the others shushed him.

"Indeed. But I have to say, last time I checked Shirogane-san's hair is longer and the two we met were younger." Akechi replied as Makoto continued explaining. "Anyways, where was I?"

(Take your Time)

 _As Yusuke followed the group, we were following him as well in case if he ran into trouble. Just as we caught up to him, **it** started._

 _"Hey, why the hell are you stalking my friend?" The short haired girl asked angrily._

 _"My apologies, but seeing your friend here gave me an inspiration." Yusuke said he was assured the girls. "Would you become my-" he never gets to finished as the short haired girl said as she kicked Yusuke in the chest, causing him to fell down._

 _"Yusuke!" I cried out for him as he steadily got up. "I'm okay, I've been worse." Yusuke replied as I helped him get back at his feet_

 _After that, Akechi-kun approached Shirogane-san. "Are you by any chance, Naoto Shiroga-" I never get to finished as I punched him in the stomach._

 _"Gaagh." He was passed out as I carried him._

 _"Is he okay?" Shirogane-san asked as I put him on the ground._

 _"I'm very sorry about these two, they just got overly excited." I apologized to them as she bowed as the short haired girl spoke up._

 _"Actually, I'm the one who should apologized. Kind of jumping to conclusions." The short haired girl apologized._

 _"It's no problem, just as I said I've been worse.." Yusuke said as he rubbing his head. "May I ask your names?"_

 _"I'm Chie Satonaka." The short girl introduced._

 _"Hello, My name is Yukiko Amagi." The girl that Yusuke stalked introduced herself as she bowed._

 _"I'm Rise Kujikawa." The pigtails girl cheerfully introduced._

 _"Naoto Shirogane." The capped bo-I mean the girl introduced as Akechi-kun got up._

 _"Are you okay?" Haru asked him._

 _"Other than miraculously saved by song, I'm fine Okumura-san." He assured her._

 _"But I have to ask. How do you know my name?" Shirogane asked us as the question itself catches us off guard. I'm a bit afraid of she found out about us so we decided to lie. "He just spouting nonsense, right?" I said as I elbowed Akechi-kun. "Y-Yes...it's one of my meaningless ramble, forget what I said?" Akechi-kun played along with the lie hoping they dropped the subject._

 _"Okay...moving along." And it worked...somewhat._

 _"Anyways..." Yusuke said as rubbed the injured part of the chest. "Who are those two?" He said as pointed his finger at the two girls._

 _"Oh they are-"_

 _"It's okay Rise-san, we can introduce ourselves." The woman in white stepped in front of us. "My name is Azura, it is pleasure to meet you." She introduced as she gestured her arm to the red-haired girl "And this is Hinoka, my sister and the second sibling of the Hoshidan royalty." This made us surprised again but we kept our composure._

 _"You're a princess then." Akechi said._

 _"But you don't look like one." Haru said._

 _"I get that a lot." She said as Amagi-san spoke up._

 _"What you were trying to say...before Chie kicked you?" She asked Yusuke as he stepped forward in front of her._

 _"O-Oh yes. Would you be-" I tensed a bit as I knew what he's trying to say. "-the model for my next art piece." I knew it._

 _"What!?"_

 _"Model..?"_

 _"Are you by any chance an artist?" Shirogane-san asked him._

 _"Yes, I am." He answered to Shirogane-san as he looked to Amagi._

 _"Will you cooperate with me? What do you sa-" "Anyways..." I took Yusuke's hand. "...as much We like to stay in chat, we'll be leaving." We left the group as far possible, if we stay too long they might found out. "Wait, Makoto!" Yusuke tried to let go of my hand but I ignored him._

 _(Other side of the town)_

 _We managed to get away from them as we arrived on the other section of the town. It was less crowded from that section._

 _"Why did you did have to go and do that, Yusuke! Don't make me panic like that again." I scold him._

 _"I won't do that again, you have my word." He assured me as I nodded._

 _"But at least the encounter was...productive." Akechi-kun said._

 _"Why is that?" I asked._

 _"We found Azura-san. One if our persons of interest as well as the other persona users group." He said._

 _"Should we regroup with Ren-san?" Haru asked._

 _"Yeah we should. The others need to know about this." I said as we left the place and went toward where you're group is._

* * *

(Flashback end)

 **Normal pov**

"And that's what happened."

"So...I guess we found all of them now." Morgana concluded.

"What do you mean, Morgana?" Yusuke asked as Futaba spoke up.

"We found our prince...because of Ryuji over there, Inari." Futaba said as she pointed her finger at Ryuji.

"Care to explain it." Makoto asked as her group were curious.

"Ryuji here almost fight with the third prince." Morgana said.

"Mona, you little-"

"With Prince Takumi? I heard rumors of him being ill tempered and easy to provoke, guess he's personality rivaled Ryuji here." Akechi said.

"You shuddup too, Akechi!"

"Anyways what should we do, Ren?" Morgana asked him.

"Let's go somewhere, and change our clothes back to normal while we're at it." Ren explained.

"Okay" that's all they said as they went somewhere...less crowded again to change their outfits.

(1 hour later)

They all gathered in their winter clothes the square for the public announcement. They saw what the queen looks like. It was a middle aged woman who had long black hair which tied into a ponytail and wore a priestess garb. With her was a long brown haired man in red armor as well as all of the royal siblings.

"So that's her huh? The queen I mean." Ryuji asked.

"Now that I see her up close, she did look a lot like my mom." Futaba said as she pictured the woman like her late mother.

"That's right, that is Queen Mikoto, second wife of the late King Sumeragi." Akechi explained.

"Second wife?" Makoto asked.

"His first wife passed away after he became king." He explained.

"Who's the tough dude in red armor then? Is he prince or a bodyguard?" Ryuji asked again

"That is Prince Ryoma." Akechi explained.

"F-For real, that dude a prince!?"

"Not so loud you idiot." Ann smacked Ryuji in the head. "Look over there."

They look and saw what it is. It was the rest of the other persona users group. "It's them."

"Guess they're here for the announcement too hmm." Yusuke said.

"The grey haired one is the leader." Ren said as the rest of the thieves looked at him. "How do you know for sure?" Ann asked.

"Just a hunch." That's all Ren said.

(With the I.T.)

"Hey, senpai, look over there." Kanji said as he pointed his finger at the Phantom Thieves.

"It's them." Yu said.

"Hey is that guy who asked Yukiko." Chie pointed her finger at Yusuke.

"He did whaat!?" Teddie exclaimed.

"What did he asked?" Yosuke asked.

"He asked if Yukiko-senpai can become his model for his art stuff." Rise explained.

"Is he an artist?" Yu asked.

"Yes he said he was one...but I more concerned about him." Naoto pointed her finger at Akechi. " He knew about me."

"If he knew, then rest might know." Yosuke said.

"I sniffed their smell, and according to it, they aren't from around here." Teddie explained.

"How many of their scents do you smell?" Yu asked.

"Nine of them, including the cat in the bag." This caught attention.

"What cat!? I don't see it?" Kanji asked.

"Didn't I tell you, it's in the Frizzy's bag." Teddie said as he pointed his finger at Ren's bag.

"At any rate, we should be careful around them." That's all Yu said before..."especially him." He said as he looked at Ren before ready to listen to the announcement.

(Back with the Phantom Thieves)

"Achoo" Ren sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Morgana asked as popped his head through the bag.

"It's fine, but felt like someone talked about me."

"That's not a good sign." Morgana muttered as his head went back to bag.

The queen apparently said that she heard rumors about a spy in the kingdom she assured there isn't.

"Everyone!" Futaba cried.

"What's wrong Futaba?" Ren asked.

"Look over there!" The group went to look what Futaba saw. It was a hooded figure.

"He's look like trying to do something." Ann said.

"No shit, that guy's bad news." Ryuji said

"His energy reading is the same from the canyon." Futaba explained.

"Do you think..?" Makoto asked.

"He's one of the third party." Ren said as the hooded figure pulled his hand, which we're invisible to the naked eye but Ren able to see it thanks to third eye ability from the fake Igor. The hooded pulled a sword from Corrin. Fortunately, Ren saw this coming mile away.

"He's going to attack!" He said as the hooded figure stab his sword to the ground, causing an explosion around him.

"Take cover!" Ryuji said as the rest of thieves take cover from the blast. The hooded figure's sword broken in several pieces that flying into Corrin. Just one about to him, the queen jumped in front of him, taking the hit.

"Guys, look!" Morgana said who had turned into his metaverse form.

"The queen...just took the hit to save him." Ann in her panther outfit said.

"N-No!?" Futaba in her oracle outfit said. To her, this reminds her the day her mother was killed.

* * *

(Take your Time)

 **Corrin's pov**

Queen Mikoto, who proclaimed to be my...mother just jumped in front of me when the piece of the Ganglari about to hit me. She might be a stranger to me...but she's still my mother, I rushed to hold her.

"You were not hurt? Tell me you're OK."She asked me.

"I'm fine." She smiled at me.

"I'm so glad..." she said as she breathed her last breath.

She just..died in front of me, no no no...Mother, tell me this isn't real, wake up.

"Mother!?" I sob as I processed about what happened.

"Mother!" Sakura cried as she tried to get a closer look but Ryoma stopped her.

"You there!" He said as he unsheaths the Raijinto, tried to attack the hooded figure but vanished.

"Show yourself!"

Unforgivable, unforgivable. How dare he killed her, how dare he!

* * *

(Take your Heart)

 **Normal pov**

"Are you all okay?" Ren asked in his metaverse outfit.

"Say why we're in our thief clothes?" Haru asked in her Noir outfit.

"Brace yourselves, look like there's some enemies nearby." Morgana said.

"Guys, look." Makoto said in her metaverse clothes as the group look what she saw: it's a dragon! The dragon was big but not too big, it's legs were skinny, wings that apparently fly with, and the face that seemed weird for a dragon.

"For Real, it's a dragon, a real effin' dragon." Ryuji in his metaverse outfit said.

"But compared to Joker's dragon personas, this thing isn't very strong." Yusuke in his metaverse outfit said as he remembered of seeing Ren's dragonic persona, which is Seth, Kohryu, and Seiryu.

"Guys! Enemies in place. Be careful, they're Invisible." Futaba warned.

"How do we suppose to hit them if we can't see them?" Ryuji asked.

"We'll figure something out." Morgana replied as the thieves readied their weapons.

"What's your call, Joker?" Akechi in his princely metaverse outfit asked.

"Let's take them down!" Ren-I mean Joker said as the thieves run to the battlefield.

* * *

 **Badda-bing, Badda boom. Cliffhanger is here again. Action starts the next chapter. The battle won't be long unlike the original story, but awesome either way. Reviews and critics are acceptable.**


	5. Battles and Connections

**Before we start this chapter, there are several things I want to add:**

 **1\. I reconsider adding future game personas like Asterius, Tsukiyomi, etc (ex. Messiah of course)**

 **2\. If you already notice, this story will be much different than Ulrich362's version.**

 **3\. Joker's persona skills will be based on my playthrough.**

 **4\. Their weapons (ex. Akechi and Futaba) will be their ultimate version, including Ren's melee weapon. How? That's a secret.**

 **5\. If you already notice, The Thieves will be referred as their codenames while in their Metaverse attire.**

 **Just a little heads up: This is going to be a long chapter.**

 **I think that's it for now, let us start the game.**

(At the plaza)

 **Normal pov**

The Phantom Thieves in their metaverse clothes ran straight to the battlefield. As they arrived, they saw their adversaries. The soldiers were invisible just as Oracle said except they are not completely invisible. They were covered in purple flames and visible part of them is the pair purple eyes. And they seem wore medieval-like attire.

"Those are the enemies, yeah?" Skull asked.

"Yup, they're in cahoots with that hooded guy." Oracle said as the soldiers notice their appearance.

"Everyone, Get Ready!" Joker said as he and the rest of his friends readied their weapons, except for Oracle, who summoned Prometheus to support them from the distance. Fortunately, they still have their weapons when they're being summoned to this world.

Joker's weapons were consist a knife and a gun, but they were different than his usual knife and gun. The blade is too big to be called a knife, but too small to be called a short sword. The blade resembles a cutlass with obsidian color with looks alone due to its appearance and size. A D-guard with the shape of a skull around the grip but cut itself near the bottom to make room for his hand to move as the hilt seemed to grow from the skull and created two horns from it. The blade look straight at first but curved itself at the end. The peculiar part of the blade was rough, almost resembles a human spine. For some reason it's presence was like his persona, Arsene but stronger. His gun on the other hand was slightly larger than he used to. It's big yet fit his hand. It was black with red veins with a part resembles a human spine. Unlike his knife, he knows where he get gun. It was the Tyrant Pistol born from the sacrifice of the ultimate persona of the star, Lucifer

Morgana/Mona's weapon was a sword-type and slingshot. His sword were golden colored except the blade part. The blade was straight but the last quarter were look like an axe. It silver color with gold glitter in the middle edge. The hilt and handle was gold and shaped like a cross. The Claiomh Solais was born from the 'Whore of Babylon', Mother Harlot. As for the slingshot, It's like a golden cross that almost the size of him. Also there's a hole in the center along with four golden chains that make the slinger. The Sudarsana was born from the 'yellow dragon', Kohryu.

Ryuji/Skull's weapon were a club and shotgun type. His melee weapon is a red short staff with golden pads as wield it like a club. It was the Ruyi Jingu Bang, a weapon born from the sacrifice of the 'monkey god', Hanuman. As for his shotgun was ordinary, but it was deadly at the same time. The Megido Fire was born from the 'god of destruction', Shiva.

Ann/Panther's weapon type were simply a whip and a SMG. Her melee weapon was regal-like whip sword. With the tip of it has cyan, green, and purple gem. The Naraka Whip, is a weapon born from the 'evil snow spirit', Black Frost. As with her gun, it was gold colored tommy gun. The Wild Hunt born from the sacrifice of the 'King of Asgard', Odin.

Yusuke/Fox's was a long katana and an assault rifle. The long katana was red with gold flame motif, with handle and hilt were red and golden. Usumidori was created from one of the great warrior of japan, Yoshitsune. As for his assault rifle, it was an ordinary yet has great presence in it like Ryuji's shotgun. Which is why it was named Heaven's Gate, born from the archangel, Uriel.

Makoto/Queen's weapon is a type of tekko and a revolver. Her tekko has blade on it to increase damage. Sabazios was born from the 'great mother', Cybele. Her revolver were red like a demon gun. Despite the colors, the Judge of the Dead was born from the archangel, Michael.

Despite her appearance, Haru/Noir's weapon type was an axe and a grenade launcher. Her axe was very gruesome compare to the rest, as her axe almost look like a scythe. It's dark coloring isn't helping either. Fleur de Mal was born from the 'Lord of the Flies', Beelzebub. As her grenade launcher was average yet it have a massive fire power in it. The Yagrush was created from the 'Rain God', Baal.

As for Akechi/Crow's weapon, it's an actual light saber and a toy gun that seems to shoot real bullet.

[Persona 5 OST: Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There]

The soldiers run to the Thieves to attack but Joker beat them to the punch. "Arsene, Maeigaon!" As he rips his mask off, a being was manifested behind him followed by a chilling laughter. It was a male figure with red jacket and black torso as well as a pair of black wings and several chains around it. It's stilleto wear sharp, and so the nails on his finger. He also have a top hat and a white cravat. It's face was like burning and it's pattern was also on his horn. As he summoned Arsene, his face were covered with blue flames, preventing anyone from seeing his true face. Arsene proceeds to conjuring a mass of dark and red energy, which appeared below them, causing them to falter a bit.

"They are not giving up, hit them hard!"Oracle cheered.

"With pleasure." Skull said as rips his mask. "Seiten Taisei, Agneyastra!" A humanoid monkey with a mohawk manifested behind him. The monkey man in question is riding a dark grey cloud with red intimidating eyes. As he expands his staff, a meteor like object strike them, causing some of the them to taken out before disappear to become his mask. "Man, I forgot that using these type skills tires me out easily." Skull whined as felt tired.

"Skull, you're so reckless. Mercurius, Diarahan!" Morgana said as he summoned his persona. It was a humanoid being with blue jumpsuit and hood. It has red glasses-like on his face that covers his eye. He has a pair of blue wings on each of his legs and a golden staff, which he wields it in his right hand. Mercurius backflips before raising his staff, causing a bright light appeared below Skull, restoring his stamina. "Thanks." Skull said.

"Archers to your right!" Oracle said as invisible archers were aiming at the party. "Not if I can help it, Dance! Hecate, Maragidyne!" Panther said as she rips her mask off, a female figure manifested. She wore a mask with an eye like pattern in it's horns. She has four yellow eyes, a spiked bra in her chess, and a black dress. The peculiar part is she is holding two dog headed chains. She waved one of the dog headed chain, causing a stream of fire surrounded the archers, killed them in a process.

"Oracle, where is the hooded man?" Joker asked his navigator/friend.

"He's somewhere near the broken statue, fighting that red prince."

"Queen! Crow! Take care of them. I'm going to find our hooded target." Joker said as he ran to the location Oracle told him.

"Roger that."

"As you wish, Joker."

(Take your Time)

 **Ryoma's pov**

I was fighting an unknown man, the one who killed our mother in front of us. Even though I was there, I couldn't save her, just like I couldn't save my father from getting killed and Corrin from getting kidnapped. But I have to say, he's quite skilled, almost like- no...he's dead. I believed that he's a Nohrian, trying to destroy the barrier by killing mother, allowing them to invade our kingdom.

But suddenly, he caught me by surprise. "Is that all?" He said as he pointed his blade at me.

"Ryoma-san, watch out!" Rise-san warned me, but I didn't move, I couldn't feel my legs.

"You're finished!" He swung his blade at me. I closed my eyes as I braced for the attack...but it never come.

"A rare sight to see you like this...your highness." A new voice joined in as I open my eyes. My savior was a black haired young man in black trench coat. He was wearing a bird like mask that covered his face and wore a pair red gloves. He was holding the Nohrian with...a strange knife, no it was too big for a knife, and too small for a sword. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Ryoma-san, who is that with you?" Rise-san asked me but I ignored her.

"You could say...I'm your ally..for now."

 **Normal pov**

Joker blocked several attacks from the hooded man with his knife.

"You're quite skilled." The hooded figure compliments him.

"I know but flattery will get you distracted!" Joker said as he opened the compendium he received from Lavenza. He grab a card which it sucked into his mask. "Change! Tsukiyomi, Myriad Slash!" He rips his mask as he summoned another persona. This time it was a male figure with a crescent blade-like crest on his head as well as a golden helmet and red crimsons eyes. He wore a red and brown suit with underclothes were black and white stripes. He's body was also black and white stripes. And he was wielding a black sword that tip was rising. Tsukiyomi proceeds to repeatedly slash the hooded figure.

Ryoma were shocked as he seen a persona before with the I.T. "How can you do that?"

"My secret." He said as Tsukiyomi faded into existence. He grab another card from the compendium, which it was sucked into his mask. "Change! Pisaca, Eiga!" Another being manefested. It was a grotesque thin humanoid with a light brown skin. It's eyes were long like a snail. It's mouth expands to the front part of it's body, surrounded with long teeth that formed vertically. It conjured a dark and red energy to the hooded figure, but not as intense as Arsene's attack.

"You have abilities like Narukami." Ryoma said.

"He had WHAT!?" Rise shouted in surprise.

"Also my secret."

"This will be interesting." The hooded man said as he in his fighting stance.

"Bring it." Joker challenged him with his ever-defiant smile.

(With the rest of the Phantom Thieves.)

"Take this!" Skull shouted as clobbered some soldiers with his weapon.

"How many are they left?" Panther asked as she shoots some soldiers with her tommy gun.

"Just a little more." Oracle said.

"Let's speed things up." Fox said as he ripped his mask off. "Masukukaja, Kamu Susanoo!" A another male figure manifested behind him. He was a blue skinned man with long wild white hair, a pair of red eyes, and a gold mask. He also wore a red and white stripes cape. He seemed to only wear a grey pants with gold-ish brown sandal with flame motif on the side. And he was holding an obsidian colored sword. As he pushed his sword forward, multiple green lights appeared below them, increasing their speed and accuracy.

"Thanks." Panther said as her and her friend's leg become lighter.

"Anat, Mafreidyne!" Queen shouted as she ripped her mask too. It was feminine figure with mechanical feature manifested behind her. She was a bike at first, but she transformed into a robot with a pair of yellow horns and eyes, and a crimson red face. As she extended her arms, multiple blue energy exploded around them, killing them instantly.

"Ohh no! We killed them!" Noir shouted.

[OST end]

"Uhh..guys. Those guys...are no longer human." Oracle said, earning confused look from her comrades.

"What do you mean 'no longer human'?" Fox asked.

"I analyzed their energy reading for quite some time...I found out they're dead from who-knows how long brought back to life. So, it makes no difference if we kill them or not." Oracle said which surprised the group. "F-For Real! They're like zombies!?" Skull shouted.

"It must be this 'third party'." Crow answered.

"What do you mean?" Noir asked as Mona stepped in.

"Which means that this 'third party' might have an ability to resurrect the dead." Mona explained.

"And with that, it have no problem to instigate a war between the two kingdoms." Crow said.

"This..enemy is more formidable than we thought." Fox said as the others agreed with him.

"Oracle, where's Joker now?" Crow asked.

"He's near to the broken statue, fighting that hooded figure."

"Mona, go assist Joker!" Crow ordered.

"You got it!" Mona replied as he ran to where his leader went.

"Rest of you, take out all the remaining enemies. Since they're not human, don't hold back."

"What about you, Crow?" Queen asked as their speed boost wore off.

"I'm going to help Prince Corrin, because I heard the enemies here had a weapon that can kill a dragon." Which shocked the thieves.

"Are you saying that dragon's Corrin!?" Skull exclaimed.

"Now did you mention it, That dragon's skin look like the clothes Corrin wear." Oracle said.

"What kind of weapon?" Panther asked about the weapons.

"Must be called a 'wyrmslayer' or something...?" Oracle said.

"In any case, we'll meet up in a less crowded place after the battle." Queen said.

"Okay." Everyone said as they separated to finished their task. Unbeknownst to them. A certain grey haired archer is following Akechi.

(Take your Time)

 **Takumi's pov**

I spotted some group in weird clothing gathered around on my way to Sakura. The one with the red mask said that he'll be helping Corrin, that sorry excuse of a brother...he let mother died...but for some reason, I can't seems to hate him. I followed him...quietly so that he didn't notice me...but...

"I know you've been following me, Show yourself!" The red mask boy said as he notice. I showed myself in front of him.

"Who are you? Are you with that Nohrian?" I asked as I aimed Fuujin Yumi at him.

 **Akechi's pov**

"With that Nohrian? I'm not with them as they're not Nohrians to began with?" I explained to Prince Takumi, the very same person who I heard is bickered with Skull.

"How would you know?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another matter to attend to." I said as walked away from him.

"We're not done here!" He shoots an arrow of wind at me. But luckily, I block the arrow with my lightsaber.

"I was hoping we can finish this without...unnecessary violence, but it's seemed you leave me no choice." I reached to my mask to summoned my persona.

 **Normal pov**

[Persona 5 OST: Last Surprise]

"Robin Hood, Hamaon!" He said as ripped his mask, summoning his persona. It was a muscular white princely male figure with a bird like hat, wing like cape, and a chest insignia written 'RH' merged with one another. He's wielding a large yellow bow with feathery design and an arrow that look like a spear. As the persona waved his bow, a light surrounded Takumi. The light disappeared as Takumi instantly fall down.

"How did you...you have the same powers as those foreigners. Don't think you can get away by doing this!"

"I believed you attacked first, so it's only natural that I fight back. As much as I wanted to stay and chat. I got an important mission to be completed. By the way, you're not dead. Just feeling extreme fatigue." Akechi said as Robin Hood reformed back into his mask before running to where Corrin is.

"Y...You'll pay f..or this..." Takumi said as he fell unconscious due to Hamaon.

(With the others)

"Are you sure those three are okay?" Panther as she had Hecate use Maragidyne on the remaining invisible soldiers.

"Relax, this is Joker, Crow, and Mona were talking about. I'm sure they're fine." Skull assured Panther as he shoots the enemy with the shotgun.

"We should have faith for them." Fox said as he slashed his foes with his katana.

"Noir! To your left!" Oracle warned as another group of archers tried to attack Noir, but she reacted faster.

"Triple Down, Astarte!" She rips her mask off as her persona manifested behind her. It was a black feminine figure on top of huge, pink, floral-patterned, three faced skulls in constant horizontal rotation. The upper part of her face was covered with a crescent moon crest. The skull's eyes were glowing, shooting white energy at the invisible soldiers.

(With Joker)

Joker was able to fight the hooded man in a standstill, but he was worn out after blocking the attacks.

"It's fun while it was lasted..." he raised his sword at the thief. "...Goodbye!" He was about to deliver the final blow to him but he was blown away.

"Mercurius, Garudyne!" Said the newcomer, who was turned out to be Mona.

"Mona?"

"Is that...a cat?"

Mona reacted furiously to Ryoma's comment. "I'm NOT a cat! say that again and I'll make you regret it!"

"Just leave at that, he hates being called that." Joker said as Ryoma nodded.

Morgana turned his attention to Joker. "So, how's things?"

"Been good." Joker sarcastically replied as Mona turned his attention to the hooded figure.

"Need some helping hand?"

"Sure."

The hooded figure waste no time to attack them, but luckily, the two thieves were able to dodge it.

Joker opened the compendium again where he grabs another card which he sucked into his mask. "Change! Izanagi Picaro, Cross Slash!" He rips his mask to summoned another persona, it was to Ryoma's surprise was Izanagi, Narukami's persona. The difference is this Izanagi has red and black color in contrast of the original's grey color. The eyeliner of the mask is in same pattern as Joker's mask. The picaro persona proceeds to make an cross shape cut to the hooded man.

"My turn. Mercurius, Garudyne!" Mona said as Mercurius created another wind attack, which is a hit.

"Mona, heal the samurai!" Joker said as Izanagi Picaro reformed back into his mask.

"Okay, Diarahan!" He shouted as a light energy engulfing Ryoma, healing his wounds before disappeared.

"Thank you...whoever you are." Ryoma said.

"Want to finish this?" Joker said as he was referring to finish the fight.

"Certainly." Ryoma stand up as he unsheathed Raijinto again. "Hyaah!" He strikes the weakened hooded figure.

"We will meet again eventually." The hooded figure disappears, leaving Ryoma and the two thieves.

"Anyways, thanks for the-" Ryoma said to his saviors, only to found out they're already left.

"They're already left Ryoma-san. I wonder who they are?" Rise said.

"...I should head where Corrin is." Ryoma said as he sheathed his weapon to head over to the location.

[OST End]

(With Joker and Mona)

They managed to get away before they were found with the prince. They're now in some wrecked building, a perfect place to recover.

"Joker, you okay?" Oracle asked through a voice piece.

"I'm fine, where the others now?"

"They're fine. They are still fighting."

"That's good to hear. Where is Crow?" Joker asked.

"He went to take out some soldier who had weapons that can kill Corrin in dragon form." Oracle answered.

"Let's head to where Crow is." Mona said as he and Joker took off where Crow is.

(Take your Time)

(Meanwhile...)

"Where is that bastard!?" Kanji wondered. While defeating several invisible soldiers, the I.T. came across Takumi, who felled unconscious. The passed out prince weakly told them that he was attacked by a red masked individual who had the same powers as them. Then they came across the same individual. While they were fighting against the individual, the enemy archers appeared, interrupted the fight. To add salt to the injury, the Invidual made them stronger and go psychotic, forcing them to deal with them as he fled the scene. And luckily, they made it, as they now is looking for him.

"Still, who is he? And yet...why he looked so familiar?" Naoto pondered as she felt like she met him before.

(Flashback)

 _"Hey Ted! You sure he went this way?" Yosuke asked._

 _"I'm beaary positive, never underestimated the nose of a bear!" Teddie proclaimed._

 _"Let's find him quickly, so I can kick his ass!" Chie said as she made a kung fu gesture._

 _"If his a persona user like Takumi-san said, we should be very careful." Yu said as they searched. Luckily, they found Crow fighting off some invisible soldier, who wielded wyrmslayer swords. And to their surprise, he fights only an actual lightsaber and a toy gun that shoots real bullets._

 _"Duude, look at those weapons! Especially that lightsaber! Are they real?" Yosuke said as he was impressed at Crow's choice of weaponry._

 _"Seeing is that lightsaber can cut people...it's safe to say that they're real." Yu said._

 _"He...doesn't look the type who attack peole in a heartbeat." Rise said as she looked at Crow's metaverse outfit._

 _"Guys! This isn't the time to admire them! We're here to kick his ass for what he did to Takumi-san!" Chie reminded them._

 _"Damn straight, Chie-senpai!" Kanji said as pulled a fist bump. Once Crow took out the enemies, they tried to sneak up on him quietly, but..._

 _"Stop making fool of yourselves, I know you were watching me. Come out! There's no point of stealth approach." Crow said as he noticed the Investigation Team._

 _"Got some nerve attackin' one of our friends, ya piece of shit!" Kanji said as readied his weapon._

 _"I hope you ready, cuz' we're going to kick your ass." Chie said she pumping her legs._

 _"Attack? You're misunderstanding, he's the one who attacked first, I gave him a chance to settle it peacefully, and it's not my fault he didn't take it."_

 _"But that's no excuse to attacked him in retaliation!" Rise said as her friends ready to attack him. To Crow, this reminded him the time he confronted his friends in Shido's palace._

[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]

 _"It seems words isn't enough to settle this dispute. Very well..." Crow said as he was covered by blue flames. As the blue flames disappeared, he stood against the the I.T. in a new outfit. It was a black and purple striped outfit, in contrast of his red and white one. This outfit has several black belts strapped around his legs and arms and a black torned cape. He also wears a dark enclosed knight helmet, similar to European armor, with a deep crimson mask resembling a sharp beak. His weapons changed from a lightsaber and a toy gun into a serrated sword and a silenced pistol. He looked at the I.T. with a devilish smirk. "...Let's settle this the hard way!"_

 _"Everyone, be careful! His stronger now!" Rise said as she summoned her persona, Kanzeon. The Investigation Team prepared to battle._

[OST change]

[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]

 _"Let's do this! I won't hold back!" He said as he used his pistol to shoot Chie's legs, who's ready to use it._

 _"Oww!" Chie cried in pain._

 _"Chie-chan! Why you... Kamui, Bufudyne!" Teddie said as a card appeared and he smashed it, summoning a round, red figure. The figure had blue eyes and a smiley mouth, with a giant missile in it's back. The persona launched an huge ice attack at the black persona user. But unfortunately, he dodged it._

 _"Took off that mask! Let's see who you really are." Yosuke said, which was a bad idea._

 _"I'll took it off alright, don't say I warned you! Negative Pile, Loki!" He shouted as the blask mask on his face turned into a humanoid figure, luckily his face is covered by blue flame that preventing the enemy to see his face. Unlike Yu's Loki, It was a slender male humanoid figure with black and white striped body, followed by his long braids and horns, which also black and white, but his face seemed black. The horns was growed from his eyes like a parasitic snail. The persona was sitting on a red broadsword as it was levitating._

 _"Did he just say 'Loki'?" Yu asked._

 _"It's a little different than Senpai's." Kanji said as the Trickster persona lift his sword and slammed it to Teddie._

 _"Yowch!" Teddie cried._

 _"Why you little! Primal Force, Rokuten Maou!" Kanji said as the familiar card appeared and he smashed it, summoning his persona. It was a hulking figure that looked like a robot with a flaming patterned on his body, golden V-shape mustache and headgear. It was holding a giant red sword. The persona was about to struck his sword at Crow, but he missed._

 _"Loki, Tetrakarn!" He cried as his persona formed a physical barrier, which reflected to Kanji upon impact._

 _"What tha-" he never gets to finished as he was hit by his own attack._

 _"Kanji!" Rise said._

 _"Be careful, he put up a physical barrier." Naoto said._

 _"Izanagi, Ziodyne!" Yu said as he summoned his persona. Izanagi. The masked persona striked a thunderbolt, which it hit Crow._

 _"I'm impressed, but..that's not enough. Loki, Laevatein!" He shouted as Loki struck Izanagi and Yu as well with his sword._

 _"Senpai!" Rise cried._

 _"He's tougher than he look." Yosuke said._

 _"Yeah.." Yu said as he recovered as Yukiko attacked._

 _"Agidyne, Amaterasu!" Yukiko said as she hits the card with her fan, summoning a figure. It was a golden feminine figure with flower like a cape that acted like her wings. She hold a long katana in her right arm and it's sheath on her left arm. She summoned a a fiery explosion at Crow, but like the other attacks, it failed to hit him._

 _"One should not hit a lady...Physically. Now Loki, Maeiga-" he never gets to finished as he noticed an arrow fired at him from behind, but he slashed it. The unknown attacker were a group of invisible archers._

[OST end]

 _"It's seemed we should continue this another time...with my friends." Crow said._

 _"There's more of you!?" Yosuke exclaimed._

 _"We're not afraid of you! Or your friends!" Chie said as she able to recovered from the attack, but Crow ignored her._

 _"I shall take my leave. But...before that." He said as he eyed the invisible archers and was about to do something._

 _"Loki, Call of Chaos!" He cried as Loki covered the invisible archers with black aura._

 _"Senpai, be careful! He not only made the enemies stronger, but also made them go berserk!" Rise warned._

 _"WHAAT!?"_

 _"I've never seen a persona with the ability to make the the target gone insane." Naoto said._

 _"What was that for!?" Kanji yelled._

 _"Considered this a trial, enemies in the future will get stronger like this, or maybe even stronger. So I hope you prepared when that happened. And on that note, Nohr is not your enemy." Crow said as Loki reformed back into his mask before leaving._

 _"Everyone! Let's deal with them!" Yu rallied his team as they attack the berserked enemies._

(Flashback end)

"But still though, he's costume change as well as his persona." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, he was a princely figure at first, but then he changed into some anti-hero from a tv show." Chie said.

"There's one thing that bothered me." Naoto said.

"What's that?" Kanji asked.

"His last word was 'Nohr is not your enemy.'"

"What do you mean they're not the enemy. We saw it that they're the one who started this shit." Kanji said

" Yeah! Those Nohrians killed the queen and some other people!" Chie exclaimed.

"That may be true, but...what if...there's a greater evil orchestrated all of this." Yu said.

"What're you getting at, Sensei?" Teddie asked.

"This may be a speculation but, whoever this King Garon is, He's just a pawn. Those orders might came from someone else...someone whose powers so great, it wants to destroy both kingdoms by instigating a war."

"That's...a possible theory Yu." Yosuke said.

"At any rate, we should go to where Azura-san and the others." Naoto said as the others went to where their friend is.

(With Akechi)

After dealing some soldiers, he managed to take out those who had wyrmslayers. After that, he had a run-in with the I.T and a fight broke out shortly after that, but luckily, he used the enemy archers as a diversion so he can escape. Then, he hid in some pile of rubble, already reverted to his princely outfit. As he wait, footsteps heard, prompting the former ace detective to aim his gun at where the footsteps come from. Much to his surprise, it was Joker and Mona.

"How is the battle?" Crow asked.

"He ran away." Joker replied.

"That's a shame. The very least we know who are we up against." Crow asked.

"Yeah...let's meet up with the others."

"Sounds like a plan." Mona said as the three thieves went to meet up with the others.

(Take your Time)

They walked through the ruined town, already in their normal outfits. They were looking for the rest of the thieves. As they traverse it for thirty minutes, they managed to find them in one of the wrecked building, with their clothes already returned to normal.

The rest minus Morgana and Akechi rush to Ren. "Hey there, ya big bastard." Ryuji said.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Ann said.

"Yes, even though you got situation under control, I can't help but worried about you." Makoto said.

"I knew you can do this." Yusuke said.

"That's the power of a leader for you, Inari." Futaba said.

"And so is Akechi-san and Morgana-chan." Haru said.

"So...what happened while we're gone?"

"Oh yeah! Get a load of this..." Ryuji said as started explaining.

(30 minutes earlier)

 _"Good job, Noir!" Oracle said as descents to the ground as Prometheus reformed back into her goggles._

 _They looked around for more enemies, and surprisingly they were none._

 _"Welp, guess that's all of them." Skull said._

 _"Agreed, they are tougher than they look...for undead soldiers." Fox said._

 _"Can you please stop saying the word 'undead'. It's creeping me out." Queen pleaded._

 _"I'm with Queen, so...what do we do now?" Panther asked as Queen returned to her normal self._

 _"Let's find someplace to hi-"_

 _"ROAAAR!" A draconic voice interrupted them._

 _"W-What was that!?" Queen asked as she freaked out again._

 _"It's coming from the other side." Fox said as they stealthily approached the other side, and they found it. The voice was belonged to Corrin in his dragon form, still going on a rampage, along with Azura, the hosidan royal siblings, a middle aged man who have pale green hair and glasses, and the Investigation Team. Azura was trying to quell Corrin's rage._

 _"You are ocean's grey wave..." She sang as she move towards the rampaging prince._

 _"The eff'!? that's the kind song we-" Skull never gets to finished as his friends shushed him as he was too loud. "Sorry." The thieves continued to watch the events unfold from a safe distance._

 _"Azura! No! Stop!" Ryoma ran towards Azura, but she developed a barrier that pushes the Raijinto user away._

 _"Her voice must be magical..." Noir said._

 _"...that or because of that pendant around her neck." Fox pointed Azura's pendant, which is glowing when singing._

 _"You're right, Fox." Queen said._

 _"Ya know, hearin' her song make all of those shitty feelings go away." Skull said._

 _"You're right, this song is making me calm for some reason." Panther said as the thieves continued watching._

 _"You are the ocean's grey wave, destined to seek... Life beyond the shore, just out of reach." As Azura sang her song, Corrin seemed frightened as he step backwards._

 _"I think it's working, dude's calming down." Skull said._

 _"Yet the waters ever change,-" She never gets to finish as Dragon Corrin hit her, as this shocked the thieves._

 _"Ahh." Azura cries in pain as she fell down_

 _"No!" Sakura cried as she covered her eyes._

 _"Even that's not enough!" Panther said._

 _"We should-" Skull never gets to finished as he was Queen stopped him._

 _"Wait! We should see how this plays out." Queen said which Skull reluctantly agreed._

 _"Flowing like time... The path is yours to climb..." Azura continued singing the song before Dragon Corrin grab her by the neck, attempting to choke her. The thieves were about to spring into action but stopped as they surprised the next word Azura said._

 _"Kill me if you want, but…do it as yourself." Those words made the dragon let go of her neck._

 _"Damn...she got guts." Skull muttered as he and the others were impressed._

 _"Indeed, it takes a lot of courage to stand up against such a beast." Fox agreed as the others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the dragon prince was covered with blue flames. As the flame dissolved, Corrin had returned to his human form._

 _"Holy shit! That dragon is Corrin after all!" Skull exclaimed loudly as the others shushed him again. "Sorry."_

 _Corrin huffed in exhaustion as he rubbed his head. "Ughhh...I...I finally remembered! I remembered..." the thieves caught on to those words._

 _"Remember?" Noir said._

 _"It seems that Corrin suffered an amnesia. Just like Morgana." Queen said._

 _"I wonder what did he remembered?" Panther asked._

 _"My real father." Corrin muttered._

 _"His real dad?" Skull wondered before Queen spoke up._

 _"Guys, do you remember about the incident that killed King Sumeragi from Joker?" Queen asked as the others nodded._

 _"Why do you asked?" Fox asked._

 _"I think... Corrin was there when that happened." This new info shocked the of her friends._

 _"You mean he watched his father died in front of him?" Noir said as she remembered the day her father died in a apology conference and Oracle when her mother died._

 _"Not only that, he said 'real father' right? Which means..." Queen explained as Fox spoke up._

 _"He was kidnapped by the King." He said as he remembered when he was told by his former mentor's shadow self, Madarame about how he let Fox's mother died of seizure and took him in when he was three._

 _"That bastard!" Skull exclaimed as the thieves agreed with the blonde._

 _"Remember Skull, he's not the real enemy." Oracle reminded as they continued to watch._

 _"I can't believe this. The entire town…devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and…" Corrin sadly said as he looked around the ruined environment._

 _"So you see, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. That sword you carried…was it a gift from King Garon?" Ryoma said._

 _"They were really blind of the real enemy." Panther quietly said as the others agreed._

 _"He masterminded the whole thing. It's not your fault. He knew you'll be captured and brought before the queen…" Ryoma explained._

 _The thieves were furious, it reminded them when how they were lured to deal with Medjed and were framed the murder of Haru's father as a plan to shift the blame of the previous mental shutdown cases on them by the Conspiracy._

 _"But why? Why would he do this? I'm so sorry I couldn't see it coming…" Corrin apologized._

 _"Poor guy, he didn't realize he was being used all this time. And he felt guilty for it." Skull sympathized him. It reminded him the day where he was taken advantage by Kamoshida by punching him, resulting his track team's disbandment and also he baithed the blonde to get expelled. But luckily, he and Joker managed to bring the track team back and also escaped expulsion._

 _"Should we leave?" Noir asked._

 _"We should. Staying here for too long will get us spotted." Queen said as she and her friends left the scene quietly._

(In one of the ruined buildings)

 _Once they arrived in one of the buildings, their clothes changed back to normal._

 _"Woah! Our clothes changed back!" Ryuji said._

 _"Looks like we're not in danger anymore." Haru said._

 _"We should wait for them. So we can discuss what we found." Makoto asked which the others nodded as they waited for their friends._

(Flashback end)

"So that's what happened." Morgana said.

"It is clear that Azura's song brought us here." Ren said.

"We should ask her about it, later." Morgana said.

"Indeed. Now that Queen Mikoto is gone, the Nohrians can enter this kingdom." Akechi explained.

"Yeah, no thanks to that asshole of a king." Ryuji muttered.

"Now that you mention him...I think King Garon and that hooded figure are connected." Ren said as the others looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"Garon let Corrin get captured. Several days later, the hooded figure took the sword from him, which he received from the King. See how this things goes..." Ren asked as Makoto widened her eyes as she put the all of the pieces together. "This plan was meant to provoke them, causing them to start a war." This revelation shocked the thieves.

"Just like with Medjed huh?" Yusuke muttered.

"What of piece of shit." Ryuji muttered.

"At any rate, this is also an opportunity to take Corrin and Azura to find a way to the third party." Futaba said.

"How?" Ann asked.

"We'll figure that out later, Lady Ann. Any objections?" Morgana asked.

"No." Ren said as the others agreed with him.

"Good. All we have to do now is to find out where the battle take place. As Makoto said, they're pissed off of what the Nohrians did to them, so it's going to be a wide place."

"I think I know a certain place." Akechi said, earning his friend's attention.

"Lead the way." Ren said as the Phantom Thieves gathered their things to follow Akechi to the battlefield.

(That went well...sort of. The Phantom Thieves will meet SEES for a brief moment in the next chapter as they're objective was to help Corrin and Azura. What choice does Corrin chose? Will he agreed to Akira's offer? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews and critics are acceptable.)

(P.S: "Tales of the Phantom Thieves" will be out later on.)


	6. Bahamut's Awakening

**Warning: there's a awakening scene in this chapter.**

(The path to the Plains of Hoshido)

(With the I.T.)

Yu and his team were on their way to the Plains of Hoshido, to fight against Nohr. They apparently suspected that Nohr also had persona users as well.

"Guess we're fighting 'em." Kanji said as he prepared his weapon.

"Those guys are going to pay for killing many innocent people and the queen!" Chie said.

"But still...that person's warning." Rise said as she remembered what Akechi said.

"About how the Nohr's not our enemy?" Yu asked.

"I've been thinking about that too. But I still call that a load bull." Yosuke said.

"Be it as it may, I've a feeling that he was telling the truth." Naoto said as her companions looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Kanji asked.

"What Nao-chan is trying to say is that those guys and the black masked person might know something we don't." Teddie said.

"In any case, be careful of any of them all right. Something tells me that they're no pushovers when it comes to fighting." Yu warned as his friends nodded. They kept walking until they met Corrin, Azura, and Sakura.

"Yu-san, Over here!" Sakura shouted as she waved her hands. The team went straight to them.

"Sakura-chan, what're you doing here?" Teddie asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I can't just sit down and let my older siblings fight, I want to help them." Sakura said.

"You got guts, for a little girl." Kanji said.

"Corrin, how are you?" Yu asked.

"I-I'm fine, thank you very much. But there's one thing that bothers me." Corrin said.

"What's that?" Yukiko asked.

"...I don't think I can fight them, especially my siblings."

"I can see why, you were raised by them for years, right? I think fighting them is hard if someone like them raised you." Azura said.

"Thanks, Azura." Corrin said.

"You're welcome." Azura said as they prepare to move out.

(Take your Time)

(The other side)

"Are you sure you're going to convince him?" A girl said. She have mechanical body, a headphone like headgear, the middle tip of her fingers have holes in it. She has blue eyes as well as blonde hair, the only part that looked like human. She had an armband in her left arm that says 'SEES'

"That's right, Aigis, We may not be related by blood, but as they say 'Bonds are thicker than blood.' after all." A man said. His hair were blonde, wearing a headgear, he wears a black and purple armor, wielding an obsidian sword, and riding a horse. This Xander, first prince of and the oldest royal sibling Nohr.

"That sounds about right." A boy said. He have a blue hair with silver eyes. He wears a school uniform and a pair of headphones hanging on his neck, like Aigis, he had a red armband on his left arm that says 'SEES'. He also wielding a sword.

"My, I can't wait to see Corrin again. As his big sister, I'm going to spend more time with him." A woman said. The woman was...very voluptuous, she had a purple hair with her bangs covered her right eye, and she wears a black tiara like headgear. She wears a black armor that exposes several part of her chest, a black shoulder cape, wielding an axe, and beside her was...her wyvern. This is Camilla, the first princess and second royal sibling of Nohr.

"Good luck convincing father that. But still, it's good to know if he is alive." A man said. The man have blonde hair like his older brother and a black headband. He wears a black armor with gold highlights and dual colored cape with the blue coloring on the outside and the reddish purple on the inside, he was holding a purple grimoire, and he is currently riding a horse. This is Leo, the second prince and the third royal siblings of Nohr.

"Yay! We're going to save big brother." A girl said. The girl have a long blonde which is wrapped into long twintails and purple eyes. She wore a black and white dress with a pink ribbon on her neck as well the highlight of dress, black long boots with pink ribbon, wielding a healing staff and she is currently riding a pony. This is Elise, the second princess and the youngest royal siblings of Nohr.

"Relax Elise, we're getting Corrin for sure." Leo said as a group of people appeared beside him. The group consist of a red haired woman who is holding a rapier, a grey haired man who wears a red sleeveless vest and holding a kind of tekko weapon like Makoto (Niijima), a blue capped man who is holding a broadsword that he holding it like a baseball bat, a short brown hair girl who wore a pink vest over her school uniform and is holding a bow, a cyan haired girl, a short brown haired boy who is holding a spear despite the weapon is taller than him, and a grey shiba inu dog who is seemed can use a knife with it's mouth. The group had the same armband like the other two, including the dog. And all of them have a gun inside their coat.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The short brown haired girl asked.

"Of course this is going to work,Yuka-tan. If all else failed, we could beat the crap out of them." The capped man replied.

"Nobody asked you, Stupei!" 'Yuka-tan' said which the man replied her with a 'Hey!'.

"Iori's right, Yukari. If this is failed, we have no choice but engage them in combat." The red haired woman said.

"*bark *bark." The dog barked.

"Koromaru's really riled up with this." The spear holding boy said as Leo looked at them.

"Are you all ready?" Leo asked.

"I'll be sure to stay behind, for moral support." The cyan haired girl said as two other man appears beside her. One male is just like Ryuji in a dark mage outfit, the other male is a tan skinned man with white haired with an eyepatch that covered his right eye, and is wearing a bandit outfit. "Niles, Odin, guard that girl in case of someone is trying to attack her." Leo ordered the man.

"I shall not failed you, Lord Leo." The man named 'Odin' said.

"Your wish is my command." The man named 'Niles' said.

Leo nodded at the two as him and everyone else left for the battlefield.

(Take your Time)

(Several minutes later)

(With the Phantom Thieves)

"This is the place, right Crow?" Joker asked. They're currently near the place, watching how to sides ready to battle. Once there, the thieves outfit changed to their Metaverse one.

"Yes, See those medievel armor men? Those are the Nohrians." Crow said as he pointed his finger at the men.

"So it's the medieval themed kingdom versus a edo period themed kingdom...Those are very interesting feud." Noir said.

"To Japanese people like the Hoshidans. Western people like Nohrians are regarded as invaders." Queen said.

"Eastern vs Western...it could make a fine combination for an art piece." Fox said as his hand formed a potrait as it pointing to the Hoshidans and Nohrians

"Really, Inari...?" Oracle groaned. As they gathered around.

"Do you all remember plan?" Queen asked.

"I'm going to try talk to Corrin. If all goes well, He'll come with me as well as Azura. If not, then...I'll think of something. And Crow here got my back if there's going to be a battle." Joker explained.

"In a meanwhile, we'll be right here standby." Fox said.

"Right, once we're done, we'll withdraw." Mona said.

"What!? Are we not going to fight?" Skull groaned.

"Remember, Skull. Are objective here is to convince Corrin and Azura, not to fight." Crow said as Skull reluctantly accepted. "Fine."

"Joker, you're ready?" Panther asked.

"Always." Joker smirked and ran to the battlefield with Crow.

"Oracle, provide them your support should they have to fight." Mona said.

"You got it!" Oracle said as she summon and enter Prometheus as the persona were heading towards their direction.

(With Ren and Akechi)

Joker and Crow ran through the battlefield while avoiding the other combatant, looking for Corrin and Azura. As they ran, they heard Oracle's voice from their earpieces.

"Joker! Crow! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Joker said.

"I hear you." Crow said.

"Good. Listen carefully. Corrin and Azura is in the center of the field, along with some others. There's good chance that some of them are persona users, Queen recommend that you don't try to fight them. As Mona said, will pick you all up and get out of here once you're done. Hurry up! they're making Corrin to choose a side!"

"Roger that!" They both said as they ran to where Corrin is.

(Take your Time)

 **Corrin's pov**

I'm now in between whether should I help my adopted relatives invade Hoshido or fight them with my blood relatives. The persona users from Nohr and Hoshido also tried to convinced me to join their side. I looked at Azura as she was also confused as I am.

"Come home with us, Corrin! So we can be family once more!" Xander said.

"Don't listen to his lies! Your home is in Hoshido!" Ryoma said.

This is getting out of hand! Something in me told me that I shouldn't, but...

"This way!" Ryoma shouted.

"B-Big Brother?" Sakura asked.

"He's **my** brother!" Elise said.

" **We're** you're family." Xander said as he extended his hand at me.

What should I do? I don't want to fight either of them, My family...

 **" _The time has come, my prince._ "** A voice appears in my mind. I looked around for the source, but I didn't fine anything as I kept hearing the voices. **" _Tell me...what kind of decisions shall you choose? Aid your foster family in their conquest...fight against them for your birthright...or choose to side none?_ "**The last part got me. It's true, I don't want to side with any of them. I got two families who loves me, I can't afford to lose any of them.

'I won't choose either of them.' I replied to the voice. " ** _If that's you're decision, speak up!_ "**

"I... I won't betray anyone. I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise...We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember." I said to my family from Nohr.

"Well said, little prince. What ties us together is thicker than blood." Xander said.

"What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?" Ryoma said as he was trying to reasoned with me, but I ignored it.

"He's right, Corrin. There the reason why you're parents got killed." Chie said.

"I know what you lost...but dwelling on the past won't change anything." Mitsuru said.

"You stay out of this!" Kanji yelled.

"You wanna go, punk?" Akihiko said as he cracked his fist.

"That's enough!" I yelled at them, they were quickly silenced. I took a deep breath before I start talking.

"...No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura...I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield." I reasoned my Hoshidan family.

"We feel the same, Corrin." Ryoma said.

"...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family." I said.

"Corrin, What are you-" Xander is interrupted by Ryoma. "...going to do, then?"

"I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—" And suddenly Xander attack me with Siegfried. It's hit me in the chest. But I survived.

"Corrin!" Sakura and Elise shouted but couple of Hoshidan and Nohrian soldier hold them down back. "Let me go!"

"I've heard enough! Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth. Like it or not." Xander said.

"Not while I'm still alive...Corrin finally came back to us! I won't let anyone take him from us again!" Ryoma charged straight to Xander. But luckily I managed to block him. "Sorry, Ryoma, I won't let you hurt him too!"

"Get out of the way, Corrin! Or I'll strike you down with them!" Ryoma said as I can hear the sadness in his voice. He break my block as I fell down. "Please understand, Corrin. Open your eyes! They took our parents away from us!"

"But that's doesn't give us the right to kill them back!" I replied. "It's just an endless and vicious cycle of vengeance." Xander struck me from behind.

"...Once this is over, Corrin. I'm not going to let you out again, I made sure I tell Father that. You're going to spend your time in that castle for the rest of your days!" He exclaimed as everybody is very shocked at what Xander said.

"Brother! Don't you think you're going a little bit too far!?" Leo protested him as I manade to stand up...barely.

"He finally got permission to go out, are you sure it's wise to kept him in-" Camilla never get to finished as Xander starts yelling again.

"Silence, you two! I didn't ask for your opinion! So...Corrin. You're going back to Nohr, even it means I have to bring some senses into you." Xander said as he was closer.

[Persona 5 OST: Swear to My Bones]

As he was getting closer. Sakura and Elise were helpless as they were held down. I look down and thought to myself. 'Deep down, he was right. Sometimes my kindness will going to get me killed someday, I knew there's a time when we have different opinions on something. And I know I have to fight to survive. But...if that's what I've have to do to restore peace...then..' I snap out from my thought and block his attack.

I stood up from my fall, looking at him as I slowly get up. Everyone is looking at mewith a disbelieving look.

"How did you...?" Xander was speechless. I knew that hit will knocked me out...but there's something...or someone inside me, told me to fight back and don't give up on my beliefs. Whatever it is...I get it now.

"I...understand why...mother sacrifice her life for me...like that..." I said as I stutter left and right.

"What do you mean?" Azura asked.

"She not only gave her life to me, but also given a me reason to live. She always with me in darkest time, even though it was short lived. And now I'm going to repay the favor. That's why..." I said as readied my sword.

"...I won't let anyone used me ever again!" I shouted as everyone were shocked at my proclamation.

[OST end]

(Take your Time)

 **Normal pov**

"That was...gutsy." Crow said as he and Joker were watching from sidelines. They're not being noticed thanks to the stealthanol Joker made for his palace and Mementos trip.

"You two! Mass of energy is rising rapidly around him!" Oracle said through their earpiece. They were shocked. Especially Joker as he know what it means.

"I think-" Crow said as Joker finished his sentence.

"-He's going to awaken his persona."

(Take your Heart)

[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]

 **Corrin's pov**

As I ready to fight, the voice is coming back. **" _Quite the show back there..._ "** I heard his voice, but my head suddenly hurt almost feel like he was stabbing my head. I dropped my sword as I kneel, holding my head. Now that I think about it, the voice is almost looked like me, but different. **" _It_** ** _seems you finally stand up for yourself for once. That tyrant had played you, used you, and lied to you for this past years for his own selfish ends. You thought by pleasing him will make the world a better place...but you're wrong. You want to scream at him along with this cruel world. You want show everyone that you have the right to follow your own path, don't you? If so, take back your stolen future and show everyone who you truly are, my prince!_ " **The pain got worsens by the minute. I wanted to end it soon, but it can't. Everyone were worried about me.

"Corrin!" Sakura and Elise cried as they were worried like everyone else.

"Hey, what's going on with him, Rise!?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know! But whatever it is, mass of energy around him increases rapidly."

"How about you, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked

"Something big is going to happen."

 **" _I am thou...Thou art I...Call upon my name, and release yourself from these chains called 'oppressions'!_ "** Ryoma and Xander were blown away by an invisible force.

"Ryoma!" His sibling said.

"Xander!" His sibling said.

I stood up after the pain is gone. " I had enough of this! I'll stand what I believe is right! No matter what it takes!" A mask appears on face. It was shape like a dragon head, but it was a half. The designs and colors are looked like me in my dragon form.

"A dragon mask?" Yukiko asked.

"When that ha...?" Yukari asked.

 **" _The contract has been set._** ** _Now...Make yourself known to the world! Show them what 'free will' looks like! With the power of a dragon, you can now change your fate!_ "** The voice inside my head yelled at me.

[OST end]

"I will...Come out, Bahamut!" I yelled as as I grab my mask and rip it out of my face with no hesitation. I can feel my skin being ripped out as well and a ton of blood came out. I screamed in pain as I explodes, covered in blue flames. Ryoma and Xander get away from me in time. As the flames leaves my body, I noticed that my clothes have changed. I now wear an blackish grey hoshidan armor with silver and red highlights, I'm still have my black gloves and barefoot however, and my cape has changed it's color from blue to red. Above me, a creature appears,. It is a dragon man with the same clothing as I have, and it have pair of golden eyes. It also have Yato in it's right hand, but the color is obsidian with red streak instead of gold. I smile like a thief who have found a treasure vault. I felt Incredible, I can't actually describe it. For the first time, I never feel so free...feel so..alive..

[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]

 **" _I'm the Forgotten Dragon King, Bahamut!_ "**My persona spread his wings.

"Corrin." Azura walk to my side. "How did you do that...?"

"I-I'm not sure..." I said as I looked at my persona.

 **" _I'm the rebellious soul that dwells within you. If you desires peace, then I shall grant you the power to end this war of hatred._ " **

"Lend me your power." I said.

 **" _Hmph...Very well.._." **

"I can't believe this..." Xander said as he looked at Ryoma with an angry look.

"YOU! You did this to him!" He struck his Siegfried at Ryoma. But fortunately, he blocked.

"Me!? If anything you're the one who did this to him!" Ryoma retorted as he and Xander clashed. The persona users and the rest of my siblings also clashed with one another, leaving me and Azura.

As I watch, a wyvern rider and a samurai appears before me. They're all acting strangely "Corrin...be careful!" Azura said as I watched both of them transformed into two different monsters. The first one turned into a red knight riding a black horse, while the other one turned into a dog who have long body with black colored head and white colored body.

"What are they?" Azura asked.

"I don't know...but I have the feeling that they aren't here to talk." I said as I ready to attack them. "Bahamut, Gry!" I yelled as Bahamut slammed his sword to the ground, causing a blue electricity surrounded them and an invisible crushes them against the ground, killing them in an instant.

[OST end]

"Lord Corrin! It good to-What is that!?" I looked up to find who it is, it's Felicia and Jakob, my maid and butler. Felicia seemed to be terrified of my persona.

"Since when do you change your clothes, Lord Corrin?" Jakob said as mask reappears after my persona vanished.

"Ohh him, that was...my persona." I said.

"This is interesting development. It seems that you now have the same powers as those foreigners, My lord." Jakob said as he change the topic.

"But enough of that, what are the situations?"

"The short version is...We made an enemy of both kingdoms because I don't want to pick a side." I said as both of them were surprised.

"Both armies!?" Felicia shouted.

"You can't be serious...but I suppose it doesn't matter. Your enemy is my enemy, I shall support you as I always have." Jakob said.

"Yes, we'll follow you to the bitter end!" Felicia said.

"Yes, I'll try to-" I fell down to the ground, exhausted.

"My lord!" Jakob exclaim as he lifts me by the shoulder. "What happened?"

"I tried to move, but my body won't listen." I said.

 **" _Get some rest, You're in no position to fight._ " **Bahamut said to me from my mind.

"Bahamut?"

 **" _The one and only. I think it's time for you and your friends to fall back for now. There's always a next time._ "** He said as I looked at Azura then to Felicia and Jakob.

"Let's fall back." I said as Azura spoke up.

"Are you sure this is the way?"

"I'm sure...the moment my persona is awakened, it was clear that I have to stop them before they're killing each other." I said as I know there is a way. Azura looked before she closed her eyes as she make a satisfying smile.

"My mother sacrificed her life just to protect me...very well, I shall support you the best I can. But first, we need to get out of here." Azura said as a new voice joins in.

"We can help you with that." We looked where the sound is found it. I saw a two men in weird costume that I've never seen before. The left one is in black clothes, red gloves, and a bird mask, while the other one has white clothes, white gloves, and a red mask resembles a crow.

"Who are you two?" Jakob said as he and Felicia pulled out a pair of daggers from their boots.

"There's no need to be alarmed, we're here to help you." The crow masked man said as Jakob and Felicia put their weapons away.

"You can help us escape?" I asked.

"We can. Follow us.." The bird mask man said as they went on ahead to lead the way.

"Can you stand your majesty?" Jakob asked as I was feeling better.

"I am. Everyone follow them." I said as we fall back with those two men.

[Take your Time]

 **Corrin awakened his persona!? Is that even possible? Nothing is impossible if you put your effort into it! Anywho, with Felicia and Jakob joins in, they escape from the battlefield with the help of Joker and Crow. Will they make it? Found out in the next chapter. Reviews and critics are acceptable as always.**

 **AN: 1. Tales of the Phantom Thieves is out. It's a persona 5 fanfic. So, look it up in persona series fanfic section if you got the time.**

 **2\. And for those of you if see the updated in the chapter but it's still have five chapters. I apologize for it, it wad an accidental publish, so I hope you forgive me.**


	7. Escape, Sister, and Tiamat

**Before we begin, there are things that I want to say:**

 **1\. I'm thinking of adding Sae and Sojiro to the story, since this is a fanfiction, anything could happen. How did they get here? It will be explain in the story.**

 **2\. From a guest review, the awakening trio (Laslow/Inigo, Selena/Severa, and Odin/Owain) should get a persona. The answer is...YES! They will get a persona. And to balance the story, they will join Corrin and the Phantom Thieves earlier than the chapter that they can join.**

 **3\. My two main OC's, Taiki and Sayaka will make an appearance in the side chapters of the story. And they're will be they're 2016 self. For those who doesn't know, those two came from my second story 'Tales of The Phantom Thieves'.**

 **3\. This also represents Tales of the Phantom Thieves, I'm sorry about the publish-then-delete it thing, it's totally uncalled for.**

 **Warning: there's a awakening scene in this chapter.**

 **Anywho, On with the Game!**

(Somewhere in the plains of Hoshido)

(Several minutes after Corrin's awakening)

[Persona OST: Life Will Change]

"After those two!" One of the Nohrian soldiers said as they were chasing something...or someones.

"I hope you got a plan, cause I'm open for one!" A man said. The man has slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out, and wears glasses. He wears a pink dress shirt, white jacket, and white trousers and shoes.

"I have. Stay behind me!" A woman said. She has long gray hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and brown eyes, which is very similar to Makoto. She had red/violet nails on her fingernails and few black hairclips on her head. She wears a black skintight bodysuit with a brown holster that wrapped slightly off around her body and has another one, a black and red jacket with long sleeves, a pair of cyan gloves, and black long boots. She also wears an iron mask that similar to Makoto. "Dike, Flash Bomb!" She shouted as she rip her mask before a being manifested above her. It was a feminine figure with the same attire as her, but she wears a hood, a mask that covered the mouth, and wield a hidden blade in her right arm and a gun in her left arm . The being thrown several bombs at the soldiers that exploded into flashing bright light, damaging the soldiers as well as blinding them.

"This is our chance, let's go!" She said as her mask reappears after the being disappeared. She and the man continued running away from the battle. "Hunt them down! Don't let them escape!" One of the soldiers said as they still pursuing the two.

"They're still chasing us!" The man said as he is trying to keep up with the woman.

"If this keeps up, we'll-" The woman said before being interrupted by a new voice.

"Anat, Mafreidyne!" The voice said as a familiar looking being released several blue explosion that covered the soldiers, knocking them out. The pair stopped as they saw their pursuers fallen unconscious.

"What was that?" The woman said as she look who's behind this. The attack was belonged to a girl that the woman know all too well. It was Makoto in her Metaverse outfit.

"Makoto?" She asked as Makoto approach her. She

"Sis, you're safe!" Makoto said as her friends catching up to her. Futaba in particular tackles the man.

"Sojiro, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for-Wait a minute. Is that you, Futaba? Since when you wear that getup?" The named Sojiro said as Futaba hug him.

"It seems Futaba was right after all, You both were summoned here too." Morgana said as Sojiro look at him.

"Isn't this our cat?" Sojiro ask.

"Now that I think about it, it has the same colors as the one from Leblanc." Makoto's sister said.

"You guys here too, huh?" Sojiro said as he looked at the Thieves before noticing a certain someone wasn't here.

"If you're all here, then where's Ren?" Sojiro asked them.

"We're just about to pick him up before you two showed up." Ryuji said.

"Pick him up? What is he doing?" Makoto's sister asked.

"We'll explain to you two in the car later. Morgana if you would?" Makoto said.

"Leave it to me!"

"The car? What do yo-" Sojiro was interrupted as Morgana trasformed into his car form.

"Come on, get in!" Makoto said as thieves, Sojiro, and Makoto's sister get in the car.

"The cat just turned into a bus...huh? To think you seen it all." Sojiro muttered as sit next to Futaba.

"You're driving, Makoto?" Makoto's sister asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No. But it's good to know, that you're here as well." She said as Makoto smiled at her.

"Same goes for you. Now let's keep go!" Makoto said as she started to drive the car. She evaded every single soldier to prevent them from attacking the car and to prevent running over them.

"Futaba, contact Ren!" Makoto said.

"You got it!" She said as she adjusting her goggles in order to communicate.

"Akira, can you hear me?"

(Take your Time)

(With Ren's group)

"I hear you. What's your situation?" Ren said as he heard Futaba's voice through his earpiece. His group is currently escaping from the battle. Recently, Corrin noticed that his clothes changed when Jakob pointed it out.

"We just pick up Makoto's sister and Sojiro. And we're on our way to get all of you." She said as Ren was surprised.

"Sojiro's here? How that happened?"

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, focus on getting out of here!" Futaba said as Ren nodded

The group continues to run away. Just as they about to arrive there...

"Izanagi, Ziodyne!" A new voice said as the group dodged the attack. As Ren look who it is, it's Yu and the Investigation Team.

[OST: end]

"Where do you think you're going taking Corrin?" Kanji said.

"You're not taking him. What are you going to is-" Chie said before Corrin sighs and interrupted her.

"That's not for you to decide. I followed him on my own free will." He said as this shocked the opposing group.

"Dude, why? Be reasonable. You saw what happened, right? Those Nohrians kill your mom. This isn't your mom wants." Yosuke said as he trying to reason with Corrin, but failed.

"She may not wanted this, but she WILL approve this. I decided to follow my own path to the very end. You're all either with me...or against me." Corrin said as it was cleared that he want to stop the war, even it means that he have to fight his families to stop.

The Investigation Team looked at each other before look at Corrin. "Sorry, Corrin. We have our orders." Yu said as he summoned Izanagi. "We'll save you, even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming." Izanagi release another lightning bolt at Corrin. Just as it about to him, Azura pushes him aside, taking the hit in the process.

"Azura!" Corrin cried as Ren was furious. "Fine be that way. Magatsu Izanagi, Magatsu Mandala!" He cried as he ripped his mask off, summoning another persona. It was a being like Izanagi except it was red with yellow streak, and an intimidating aura in contrast to Izanagi's calm aura.

"He summoned that!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"That's Adachi-baby's persona!" Teddie shouted as the team were engulfed by a dark mass of energy followed by several japanese words before hitting the the team. But the team managed to survive the attack.

"That attack is really strong." Yukiko said as she and the others get up.

"So he's like Yu, huh? All the more reason to kick his ass." Yosuke said as Akechi, Felicia, and Jakob appear beside Ren.

"It's seems a fight is inevitable. I shall assist you with this one." Akechi said.

"Indeed. This miscreants dared to bare their weapons at my lord, the very least I could do is to make them pay." Jakob said as he pulled out his dagger.

"That's right! What he do or don't is not for you to decide for him!" Felicia said as she pulled out her dagger.

As the others engaged in combat, Corrin were holding Azura. "Azura, you're okay." Corrin said. "I'm fine. It might a little hurt, but I'll survive, don't worry." She said as Corrin sighs in relief. "That's good to hear. But why are taking that hit?"

"Because...I don't want to lose anyone anymore." Azura said with a frown.

"It's because of your mother?" He asked.

[Persona 5 OST: Swear To My Bones]

"Yes...My mom sacrificed herself just for me, just as your mother did. You're mother was a kind woman. She's the only one who cared for me as if she were my mother. I thought myself 'If only I was braver, things would be different'. But no matter how many times I think about it, the result is always the same." Azura said as she stand up. "But, after you tell me of your resolve, I have found hope. A hope that one day that this war will over and the two kingdoms became allies, then the world will know peace."

"If that's what you going for, then I will support you. Just as you supported me." Corrin said as Azura nodded. But suddenly, she heard a voice inside her head **"What holding you back was your lack of courage..."** The voice said as Azura feeling a headache.

"Azura! You okay?"

 **Azura's pov**

I felt someone is stabbing my mind as I grab my head. **" _...You knew that this day will come...but you can't bring yourself to realize it...You had kept that forbidden knowledge for so long...because it kills anyone who speaks of it..._ "** I beg for the pain to pass, but it's gotten worsen. As I was in pain, we have been attack by someone, it was Takumi, who has pointed his arrow at us. He's with several men, who also pointed their arrow at us

"I knew you can't be trusted. I'm going to kill you, Prince Traitor. Along with that wench." He said as I heard the voice, who is just like me but different. **" _Will you die as you were told? What decisions shall you choose? Believing the seething words comes from a hypocrite who had lost his path...or the truth within your heart..._ " **I...understand now. The truth within my heart...yes. I knew who is behind this. But I can't do this...at least not alone. I stand up as the pain became lessened.

"I..won't led astray anymore. Just as Corrin said, I won't be used ever again. I've run away from problems like this once, but no more. That's why...That's why..." I can't hold it any longer. I'm tired of seeing anyone I love get hurt. This war is just going kill each other. Corrin's right, this is nothing but an endless cycle of vengeance. "I will protect those who I cared about! If I have to fight you, Takumi...so be it." I said as mask suddenly appears on my face. The mask has two fins on the side of the mask, it was decorated with blue lines and little pearl.

 **" _I am thou...Thou art I...You have found your to path to follow...please, never lose sight of it again...Now, it is time to teach them which is the truth and which is not!_ "** It said as I rip my mask from my face. I can feel my skin being ripped off and several blood come pouring from my head. I scream as I exploded in blue flames. Takumi and Corrin managed to get away from me. The fighting stop once they saw the explosion.

[OST change]

[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]

"Azura's too!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"This is getting interesting." Red masked man said.

Once the flames leave my body, I notice that my outfit is also change. I now wears a dark blue dress with a neck frill, blue laced stockings, blue high heel shoes, and a pair deep blue gloves. I still have my pendant however. I saw the being above me. It was a humanoid serpentine like dragon wearing the attire I used to wear, and she was holding a spear. So...this is what Corrin meant. I feel it..this is my true self.

"So, this...is who I am." I said as I look around me.

"What!? How that happened!?" Takumi said as several guards with transformed into a monster, just like with Corrin.

"The guards! What happened to them!?" Yosuke said as the monster finished transforming. It took a form of a large green snake with eight heads and blue eyes. Yu's team were a bit of a shock as they seen it before.

"Hey, isn't that the snake persona Yu used?" Naoto asked.

"Hey, Ted. What's going on?" Kanji asked.

"I don't know. But I'm very pawsitive that those soldiers turn into a Shadow." Teddie explained.

"What!? I never heard of a Shadow can turn to that!?" Chie exclaimed.

"Maybe have something to do with the fact that Shadow is the same as Persona." Yu said as I look at this 'Shadow'.

"If you want to fight, I shall give you one." I said as I readied my spear. Corrin, His bulter and maid, and the two masked men were at my side.

"We'll assist you with this, Azura." Corrin said as readied his Yato. The two men look at me and nod as they willing to lend me a hand.

"I'm first. Tiamat, Aqua!" She said as my persona point her staff at the monster before a stream of water, damaging the monster as my mask reappears after Tiamat disappeared.

"Guess I'm up." The frizzy haired man said as pulled his compendium. This notice by the Yu's group.

"Isn't that-"

"Yes. That's the persona compendium. But, how did he get his hands on that?" Yu said as he put the mask on to the book and switch from the one from the book.

"Change, Mithras!" He said as another persona appeared. This time it was a blond male with a rock in his bottom part of the body, and was holding a dagger in his right hand. "Freidyne!" The persona releases a blue explosion that surrounds the monster, it was so powerful that the monster were stun.

"This is our chance!" Red masked man said as we minus Corrin's butler and maid rush into the enemy, killing it instantly.

[OST: end]

Just as we're done, I fall down as my knees have given up.

"Azura, can't you stand?" Corrin said as I struggle to stand up, but overall I'm fine.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said as I look at my body. That's when I notice that my body changed clothes.

"Huh? Since when did I wear this?" I said as Corrin realized what his wearing too.

"Must have something to do with this power, Azura. To be frank, I was surprised too." He said as the two men.

"I supposed this will make things easier." The red masked man said

"Just a little longer. Our escape will be here." The white mask man said.

"What do yo-"

"Just in time." He said as a black chariot suddenly appeared. To be honest, I've never seen anything like this.

"Is that a car?" Kanji askes as the side of this 'car' open, revealing several people who wears weird outfit.

"Come on, get in!" A man with a skull mask said as we went in. I have to say, the inside were not bad.

"This is going to be a rough ride, hang on!" The woman with a metal mask said as the chariot starts moving. I find this impressive. It can be moved without horses.

(Take your time)

 **Normal pov**

The thieves just picked up Akira's group as they going far away from the battlefield. One hour later, they managed to find a spot that was battle-free. As they exit the car, they're outfit, including Corrin, Azura, and Makoto's sister returned to normal and Morgana turned into his normal cat form. Speaking of Makoto's sister, she now wears a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Her blazer's cuffs and the lower part have clamshell-like designs. Accessory-wise, she wears a necklace of a section sign (§), earrings, and seems to have a red/purple colored fingernails.

"I guess mission accomplished." Ren said.

"Wait a second, I have met you before..." Corrin said as he looked at Ryuji. "You're the guy who bickered with Takumi."

"Well, it's his fault to get angry at me."

"But, still..." Ann said as she looked at Sojiro and Makoto's sister. "How did you both got here?"

"And how do you end up with a persona, Sis?" Makoto asked.

"It's a...long story." She replied.

"Well...For how we got here we-" Sojiro said before Ren interrupted him.

"Don't tell me that you heard a song?" Ren asked as they nod.

"Yes it was. We were looking at what's wrong with Tokyo. And all of sudden, a song appeared in our heads, and next thing we know we're here." Makoto's sister said as Akira spoke up.

"We should talk somewhere safe."

"I know a place. Lilith." Corrin said as a light appeared. It was a small blue and red dragon riding an orb and it's have fish like tail that kept it floating. Everyone minus Corrin were surprised.

"It's a mini dragon!" Futaba shouted.

"Did you say, Lilith?" Felicia asked.

"My lord, are you saying this dragon is our Lilith, the stable girl? You can't be serious."

"It's the truth, Jakob, Felicia. This is my true self." Lilith said. "Just as Corrin said, I'm going to take you to a 'special place'."

The light envelopes the group as they were teleported somewhere.

(Take your time)

(With the Investigation Team)

The I.T. is currently regroup with the Hoshidans. They explained to Ryoma about what happened to Takumi as well as the soldiers who were supposed to be with him. Ryoma is accompanied by two ninjas, one is a man with reddish brown hair, a scar in his left eye, and wearing a mask that covered his mouth, while the other was a female with long black hair that she tied into a ponytail, and several strands of hair that covered her right eye.

"I see..." Ryoma said he put his hand on his chin. "They turned into these 'Shadows', huh?"

"Yes, but it's not the kind we used to fight. It's...different." Naoto said.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Yu speak up.

"It's hard to explain...but it happened when Azura awakened her persona." This shocked the royal siblings.

"Are you saying that even Azura awakened the same power as you?" Ryoma asked in surprise tone as Yu nodded.

"I see...and about Corrin?"

"He ran away along with Azura, his butler and maid, and two men in a weird outfit." Yukiko asked.

"That's enough for the report...I suppose I should announce Corrin and Azura as the enemy of the kingdom." Ryoma said with sadness in his tone. The Investigation Team want to argue for that, but found useless to argue back. They now have to face Corrin in battle...as enemies.

(With the SEES)

"Are you saying that Corrin ran away?" Xander said as he was talking to one of the soldiers.

"Yes. According to one of the soldiers, He ran away along with a long blue hairde woman, our butler and maid, and two people in weird outfit. Said two people said to summon a being by ripping off their mask."

"I see..." Xander said as he about to leave, the soldier stop him. "And Hans...was found injured." Xander turned back after the last info got his attention. "How?"

"The soldiers with him stated that he captured two suspicious looking people, but they managed to escaped after one of them defeated him."

"I...see." He said as his siblings, their retainers, and SEES arrived just as the soldiers left.

"Big brother isn't coming back is he?" Elise said as her face is like ready to cry.

"Cheer up, Elise. Corrin will come back to us. Even I have knock some sense into him." Leo said as Camilla nodded.

"So...he ran away...huh?" Ken asked.

"*Whimpering noise" Koromaru making sad whimpering noise.

"That aside...you're all dismissed." Xander said as he left with his siblings and their retainers, leaving the SEES.

"So...what's our next move?" Akihiko asked Mitsuru.

"Well...since Corrin' status remained neutral, It safe to assume that he will be branded as one of the enemies of Nohr too." Mitsuru said.

"What do we do now, Senpai?" Yukari asked as Minato speaks up.

"We should see how this plays out." Minato said as Mitsuru nodded.

"Any objections?" Mitsuru said as the group were silent, taking the silence as a 'no'. "Good. And made sure to look out for the other persona users group as well." As she said that, they all left. Unbeknownst to them, three certain individuals who stayed behind just to eavesdropping the conversation. They were Odin, a gray haired man who is one of Xander's retainers, and a red pigtails girl who is one of Camilla's retainers.

"So it was true. Corrin didn't choose Nohr too." The red haired woman said.

"But look on the bright side, at least Corrin knew who is really behind this...I think." Odin said.

"But the problem is...how do we get out of this? The reason we pledged loyalty to Nohr is to get Corrin to go to 'that' place."

"I suppose we have no choice but to leave them. We'll leave tonight, make sure no one sees you or notice you." The gray haired said as the two nodded. They went back to Nohr to execute the plan.

 **The Phantom Thieves and Corrin escaped from the battlefield, with Azura, Felicia, Jakob, as well as Sae and Sojiro. Somewhere, a certain trio decided to leave their lords to join up with Corrin. But as usual trouble will found them, how they will get out of here? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **P.S.: The next chapter will be focused on the Awakening trio.**

 **And this is the OC Persona's bio:**

 **1\. Name: Bahamut**

 **Arcana: The Star**

 **Skills: Gry-skills, Agi-skills, sword based physical attack, and Heat Riser**

 **Resist to: Fire, Electric, Ice, and Wind**

 **Weak to: Nuclear**

 **Note: The Persona of Corrin.**

 **2\. Name: Dike**

 **Arcana: The Judgment**

 **Skills: Frei-skills, Megido** **-skills, and physical attacks such as Vajra Blast and Flash Bomb, and gun skills.**

 **Drain to: Nuclear**

 **Resist to: none**

 **Weak against: Curse**

 **Note: The Persona of Sae Niijima.**

 **3\. Name: Tiamat**

 **Arcana: The Empress**

 **Skills: Aqua-skills, Psi-skills, Dia-spells, and Amrita-skills**

 **Drain to: Water**

 **Resist to: Fire, Psychokinesis, Ice**

 **Weak to: Electric and Nuclear**

 **Notes: The Persona of Azura.**


	8. A Trio's Awakening

**Warning: Awakening scene alert!**

(At night, Castle Krakenburg)

It was midnight in Nohr, even though the skies of kingdom was dark even during daytime. Castle Krakenburg was just like any other medieval castle, except it's located inside a giant hole, not your typical castle. Around the castle, guards were on a lookout duty as usual.

It was quite...So quite that it's a perfect chance to escape. The gray haired man has just exit his room, not before placing two pillows on the bed covered by blanket, to fool anyone that he's still in his room. He walk the hallway...quietly, without the guards notice. As for the other two, they just exit their rooms...barely as the guards around them notice the sound before they shrugs as nothing happened. Several minutes later, they gathered in some training room, which is lucky for them as the room itself was empty. Prior this, the pigtails girl told to meet up in a training room and told them that she knows how to get out of the castle via shortcut.

"Have anyone placed their pillows in the bed?" The gray haired man asked as his companion replied with a nod.

"So why are we in a training room, Selena?" Odin asked.

"Do I need to tell you that again? Because I happen to know a shortcut to get out of here." The woman named Selena said as she went to one of the statues, open it's head, revealing a button, and she press it. Then, they are few rumbling noise as the wall splits in two, revealing a secret passage.

"Wow." Odin said as he stares at the secret passage.

"Tell us how do you know about it?"The gray haired man asked.

"If you must now, Laslow. I happened to with Lady Camilla at the time when she was looking for Princess Elise." Selena said.

"That explains it...shall we go?" The man named Laslow said as they venture through the secret passage. As they walk through the tunnel, Selena striked a conversation while walking.

"How our lords will react when they found out we're gone?" Selena asked.

"That's what the pillows for, right Odin?" Laslow said.

"Hmm." He nodded. "They can't tell a thing. After all, it's one of my glorious ideas...I think."

"I sure hope so..." Selena said grimly. "...If they found out while we still in here, I blame you."

As they walked, they arrived at a door. Laslow open the door as he found out two things: First, the tunnel lead to Nohr's underground market town and Second, they might meet Corrin sooner than expected...If they didn't run into any trouble that is.

(Meanwhile, 1 hour later...)

"There aren't here either, My lord." One of the soldiers said as they searched.

"Come on, keep searching or I'll kill you!" A girl said. She had light blue hair that wrapped into messy pigtails with red streak, wears a headgear, and some sort of knight armor. That last sentence made the soldiers uneasy and hasten the search.

"Don't scare them Peri, or they'll never get the job done if you're scaring them." Xander said as he sweatdropped.

"Huh? Isn't scaring them will get search faster?" The girl named Peri said as her liege face palm.

"But, still...this is the first time Laslow ran away on me." Xander said. Not too long ago, he was selected as the missing man's liege, despite his refusal. But now...He disappeared without any explanation. How he found out? He went to his room to check him. At first the first prince thought he was sleeping, but checked the bed, only to find pillows.

"You're not the only one who have a case of missing retainer, Camilla." Camilla said as she appears with her retainer. Her retainer is a girl with short cyan hair. She wears a black headband and black rider armor. "Beruka here, went to Selena's room, to check up on her. Only found out that she was missing too."

"You too?" Leo appeared with his retainer, Niles. "Even Odin disappeared as well..."

"Hmm...Let's search the town, they might haven't gone far..." Xander said as he, Camilla, Leo, and their retainer went to town to search the missing trio. Unbeknownst to them, they were watch by Iago, Garon's strategist.

"Those three?" He said as he smirks darkly. "I'll teach them a lesson about what it means to be traitors." He send as he took off to the same path as Xander, intending to settle this matter with his own hands.

(With the Awakening trio)

They passed through the town and went to a path that leads to Bottomless Canyon.

As Laslow walked with his friends, he felt an ominous feeling in the air. His companion stop what they're doing as he stop walking.

"What's wrong, Ini-I mean Laslow?" Odin asked.

"I have a strange feeling that...They know."

"Who know?" Selena said as realize at what Laslow meant.

"We should get to the Bottomless Canyon. Now!" She said as they make a run for it, knowing that their liege found out about their escape and now they are pursuing them. Good news is their getting closer, but bad news is a few monstrous creatures suddenly shows up out of nowhere, blocking their

"Faceless!?" Selena shouted.

"Where did they-" Odin said before

"Leaving so soon?" Iago said as he appears before them. He seemed to be the one who controlled the 'Faceless'.

"Iago. What are you doing?" Laslow asked the sorcerer, ready to fight him.

"I should be asking you three that, why the sudden exit?" He said as sinisterly smirks at the three. "For whatever reasons, you have betrayed Nohr. The punishment for that is death." The Faceless were coming closer to them.

"Not if I can help it!" Laslow said as he manage to hit them, but one of them managed to hit him.

"Argh!" He cried in pain as he felt it.

"Laslow!" Selena and Odin shouted him as they were surrounded.

"Split up, You two! " Laslow ordered them as they were hesitant.

"What about you?" Selena asked.

"I'll figure something out, now go!" He yelled as the two gave him a serious nod before went into two separate directions, with several Faceless following them in their trails, leaving him, Iago, and a horde of Faceless.

"What a pathetic plan, you think you can handle them yourself?"

"It's not what I 'think'. I 'know' I can handle them." Laslow said as he readied to fight.

(With Selena)

Selena ran as fast as she could from the Faceless. Luckily, the Faceless were really slow, but they can make that lack of speed with their powerful strength. She arrived in a wide area. Knowing that she can't run away forever, she stop and look at them, ready to fight.

"Bring it on, you bastards! I am not afraid with any if you!"

(With Odin)

"Begone, you menacing fiends!" He shouted as he use a fire tome to attack the hordes. He managed to kill some of them, but the others managed to survive to his surprise.

"Dammit! They're still many of them!?"

"There's no point of fighting back. Accept your death, Odin." Iago said as he appeared.

"Iago! I thought you were with Laslow."

"I am. This is a projection of myself to taunt you and Selena."

"What-" he never gets to finish as a Faceless hit him.

(With Laslow)

"Damn you...you son of a..." Laslow said as a Faceless step his body.

"Ohh? Done already? I thought were getting started." Iago taunted him as he was helpless.

"Hey!" A voice said as Corrin, Azura, Akira, and Morgana show up, in their Metaverse self.

"Ah, Corrin. It's nice to see you. You know your father doesn't take the news of you betraying the kingdom very well." He said as looked at the other three. "And I also see that you have new allies. It's shame you didn't chose Nohr."

"And I also didn't chose Hoshido either." He said as he looked at Laslow. "What are you doing to him?"

"Oh him, I was going to teach him and his 'friends' about what happens to traitors."

 **Laslow's pov**

Dammit! We can't die here! We were supposed to be sent here to defeat 'that'. But now we're going to die. If only I-

[OST: Awakening]

 _ **"What's wrong? Are you going to sit and wait?"** _ A voice said. I looked around for that voice but none. _**"Are you going to accept this unjust fate...You and your friends will die here if you do nothing...what about your reason coming here? Was it all a bluff? Was the promise with 'that man' a mistake then?"** _ It said as my head is getting sweaty. The promise...? That's right...me and my friends here on a mission. Mission to take 'that' down.

"No...it wasn't." I said out loud.

"It's time for you to die, filth." Iago said as ordered one the Faceless were about to kill me. I tried to stand up as I tried to fight back, but failed as I kneel to the ground.

 _ **"Hmph...You chose your path well. Now...Vow to me!"** _ Just as he said that, my head suddenly go crazy. I held my hands as I felt the pain. _**"I am thou...Thou art I...Life is incomplete without love...And without love you can't live...If you want to survive this ordeal...Then call out to me and release this restraints!"** _ The voice said as an invisible force pushes Iago and the Faceless away.

"What is this?"

"You know...you're in real trouble now!" I said.

 _ **"Show them that you got what it takes to finish this! Even if they defeat you countless times, They shall know the art of True Happiness and Freedom!"** _ It said as a mask appears on my face. It was grey mask with green feathers on each side of the mask. I tried to rip it off and to my surprise, it's stuck as if it's attached directly to my face. I managed to take it off, but my skin get ripped off as well and several blood come out. I yelled in pain as I exploded in blue flames. As the flames disappeared, I notice that my attire changed slightly. I still wear my outfit, but what's different is the color changed to black and blue, the extra armor around me was black with blue linings, I still have my sword, but I don't remember have this...strange item with me. I looked at the being behind me, it was a man with a knight armor without the helmet, and he has a sword in his right hand, and a shield in his left hand.

[OST change]

[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]

"You! H-H-How d-did you!?" Iago said. He never felt this kind of power...then again so am I...

"What I'd do or goes isn't for you to decide!" I shouted as Iago took a step back.

"Damn you! Even if you're able to win this, your friends is still going to-"

"Die..? Unlikely you piece of shit!" A familiar voice said as I turn to who it is, It's Selena and Odin. But they're attires a bit different, Selena wears a dark version of a bow knight outfit, while Odin wears the attire he had when we're in Ylisse, but darker with yellow streaks and some features from his Mage outfit. And they both wearing a mask, Selena's a red mask with a flaming design, while Odin a brown leather mask.

"You! How did you two defeat them!?"

"Them, they're not much of challenger." Odin said. "And so is you, wretch!"

"Damn it, let's see how you like this!" Iago said as all of the Faceless turned into a monster we never seen before. The monster was a big green sludge monster with a very big mouth.

"You're learn what happens when you turn your back on your country!" He said as he vanished.

"Mind if we took this one down?" I asked to my saviors as they nod.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Odin said he ready to fight.

"Let's give this scumbag hell, Laslow!" Selena said.

"Right...Let's do this, Valentine!" I said as he swing his sword towards the monster, but it's absorb the attack.

"Guess physical attacks doesn't work." Selena said.

"Let's try this, hit them with Bufu!" I said as my...persona cast a some sort of a ice spell, hitting the monster.

"Now is my turn. Heracles, strike it with your Zio!" Odin said as ripped his mask, a being appears behind him. It was a muscular male figure with a black knight armor on it's chest, a red cape that flutters at his back, a pair of golden eyes just like Valentine, and a mask that Odin wears as well as the hairstyle. He was holding a broadsword and a tome. He points the tome at the monster before a small lightning strike it before disappeared as his mask reappears. Though survived, it's gotten weaker.

"I'll finish it with this one!" Selena said. "Use Agi, Bellona!" She ripped her mask, a being appears behind her. It was a feminine figure with a dress, wearing high heels, a red hair that tied into a pigtails, a golden eyes, and was holding some kind of wand. She points the wand at the monster before flames exploded beneath the monster, killing it instantly. The being disappears after her mask reappeared.

[OST end]

"Guess that's over..." I said as my mask reappears before fall down.

"Laslow!" My companions run after me.

"He's tired. We should get you somewhere!" The woman with a blue mask said.

"Morgana, if you would." The man with the bird mask said as the cat transforms into a chariot of sorts...and it seems it doesn't need horses to move it.

"You three, get inside." Corrin said as we enter this...chariot. Heck, I don't think this is a chariot to began with. Once we get inside, we start moving...

 **Normal pov**

From a far, a certain sorcerer were watching. "Damn those...I suppose I'll have to deal with them next time..." he said as he vanished into thin air, returning to Nohr.

(Take your Time)

While on the way to the rendezvous spot, Laslow strikes a conservation to Joker.

"Thanks, for rescuing us."

"It's no problem. What were you doing in there? I thought you three were Nohrians?" Joker asked.

"Yeah...it's complicated." Laslow said as he looked at his clothes, surprised.

"Hmm? When did my clothes change?"

"Now did you mention it, I noticed that my clothes change when I wasn't looking." Selena said.

"Me too. It's a combination between my previous and current ones." Odin said

"Speaking of that...how do you two awaken that...power?" Laslow said as Selena spoke up first.

"I'm first. Let's see...it's around the time when those Faceless overpowered me..."

(Flashback)

 _"Damn it..." Selena as she knelt. The horde was too strong for here._

 _"Might as well give up, Selena...or should I said...Severa?" A projection of Iago said that seems surprised her._

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"Don't underestimated my intelligence network. And I happened to know your companion's real names as well." He said while taunting her._

 _"You bastard!" She shouted as the Faceless held her down._

 _"Though I won't tell anyone about this, but that doesn't mean you walking out of here alive." He said as he laughed evilly. "And what's more, your going to watch your friends die for nothing because you couldn't keep up with them." That last word made Selena angry._

 _"You think you know everything about me?" She said as an invisible force pushes the Faceless that was holding her away from her. "I had enough when someone told me I'm not perfect or not good enough." She said as stands up as she glared at the sorcerer. "You don't know a damn thing about me, you asshole!" She shouted as she prepared to fight, but..._

[OST: Awakening]

 _ **"My...you took too long..."** a voice said as her head is getting hurt all of sudden. **"Tell me...who is going to help them if you don't...from the moment you stepped foot into this world, Failure is not an option...such as the the scream of the other you who wants to fight back..."** the voice said as Selena's headache is getting worse. She held her head down just like Laslow. **"I am thou...Thou art I...we finally formed a contract..."** the voice said as the pain in her head faded. _

_"I understand...Bellona." She said as she glare to the mage. "You're right. There's no need mercy for assholes like him." She said as a red flaming mask appears on her face, followed with a pair of golden eyes. **"And there we have it...you finally understand...as a reward, I'll lend you my strength. Now...show them the revelations of your true self!"** the voice said as she ripped her mask, causing an explosion as she covered in blue flames. As the flames left her body, she noticed that her clothes changed, she now wears a black version of the bow knight outfit with red linings. Above her was a feminine being with red pigtails, a red dress, wearing high heels, a pair of golden eyes, and was a holding a wand in her right hand._

 _"What tha-"_

 _"You and your pathetic excuse of a king ruined this kingdom. Things could have been avoided if you didn't mess the Hoshidans in the first place. And now.." she walked towards him before shouting. "..You're to pay the price!"_

 _"Tch! Don't think this is going to be easy!" Iago said as he disappeared. The Faceless were a bit riled up._

 _"Like I give a damn! Let's go, Bellona!" She said as ready to fight the Faceless._

 **Well...you know the rest.**

[OST end]

(Flashback end)

"So that's how." Laslow said as he folding his arms into his chest. "I don't know where he got that from...whatever it is. It's no good." He then look at Odin. "What about you?"

"It was that fateful moment that I awakened that very power..." He said with a dramatic tone of voice.

(Flashback)

 _"So much for that. Guess you're all talk and no action." Iago said as he taunted Odin. Speaking of him, he was very exhausted from fighting the Faceless, sure he might kill all of them, but the stupid mage had to go and summoned more._

 _"Damn you! If only I-" he was interrupted by a voice. **"Is this it...? You're going to let your glorious story come to an unfortunate end?"** Odin heard the voice loud and clear. _

_"Of course not! I will see through this ordeal to the very end!"_

[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]

 _ **"Hmph...it's seem your tough as one of your boasts..."** the voice said as Odin felt the same pain as the rest of his friends. **"You spoke highly of justice...but yet you chose the wrong side. And now you and your friends are going to die...what will you do now?"**_

 _"I...will...fight..like I always have! Even if the world turns against all of us!" He said while keeping his head together._

 _ **"I see...Very well, let us forge a contract. I am thou...Thou art I...Actions speak louder than words. If you want to save them...then I shall grant you this magnificent strength of mine to do so!"** The voice said a mask appears on his face. It was a brown leather mask that most superheroes used._

[OST end]

 _"It's time...we show them our might, Heracles!" He shouted as he ripped his mask off. He screamed in pain as explodes in blue flames. Much like with Laslow and Selena, his outfit changed. He now wears his myrmidon attire during his time in Ylisse, except the color was black with yellow streaks, and the attire has some features from his mage attire in Nohr. Above him, was a muscular male figure. He wears a black knight armor in his body with yellow streaks, a red cape fluttering from his back, he shared the same hairstyle and mask as Odin, and a pair of golden eyes._

[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]

 _"I feel it..." Odin said as he felt this newfound power. "So...this is who I am? Then I'm liking it."_

 _He said as looked at his opponents. "Prepare yourself! For you will taste the **true** power of Odin Dark!"_

 _"Don't think you'll win, you amateur!" Iago said as he vanished while Faceless are ready to attack._

 _"I shall teaches you knaves how battles truly won!" He said as prepare to attack as well. "Let's teach them, together, Heracles!"_

[OST end]

 **Well...you know the rest of that part too.**

(Flashback ends)

"So that's how it is." Laslow said as Selena nod.

"Be careful! From here and out, your battles are going to get tougher." Joker warned as three nod.

1 hour later, The car stopped. "Alright we're here." Joker said as the group went out of the car.

"But where-" Selena said as a light envelopes them.

(With Xander)

"Guess they're not here either." Xander said. They have been looking for them for hours but they haven't been spotted.

"I suppose we should head back..." Leo said as Xander and Camilla agreed.

 **It's seems the Awakening trio have not only join with Corrin early, but also awakened their personas. Answers and questions will be revealed soon** **! Find out in the introductory chapter soon! Reviews and Critics are acceptable if you like it.**

 **And here's the Awakening trio's Persona:**

 **1\. Name: Valentine**

 **Arcana: The Emperor**

 **Skills: Bufu-skills, Slash-skills, and Rakukaja/Marakukaja**

 **Resist to: Ice and Wind**

 **Weak to: Fire**

 **Notes: The Persona of Laslow/Inigo**

 **2\. Name: Bellona**

 **Arcana: The Priestess**

 **Skills: Agi-skills, Sleep inducing spells, and Rakunda/Marakunda**

 **Drain to: Fire**

 **Resist to: Ice and Bless**

 **Weak to: Water**

 **Notes: The Persona of Selena/Severa**

 **3\. Name: Heracles**

 **Arcana: The Strength**

 **Skills: Zio-skills, Bash-physical skills, and Tarukaja/Matarukaja**

 **Resist to: Wind, Curse, and physical attacks**

 **Weak to: Psychokinesis**

 **Notes: The Persona of Odin/Owain**

 **AN: Make sure to check and read Tales Of The Phantom Thieves when you got the Time. It's a great story.**


	9. It's Introduction Time

**This is introduction chapter, where the Phantom Thieves properly introduce themselves to Corrin, Azura, and others...the first Valla expedition starts in the next chapter after another one as the next will explain how Sae awakened her Persona, Dike.**

 **P.S.: You may already read from the review, but only Corrin, Azura, and the Awakening trio gets a persona from the Fire Emblem Universe, as they play an important role in the story.**

 **Anywho, on with the story!**

(In the Astral Plane)

The light appears before disappearing as Ren, Morgana, Corrin, Azura, and the Awakening trio appear from the light. Their clothes turns back to normal as Morgana...turns back to normal.

"Looks like our clothes went back to normal." Laslow said as look at his attire and his two companions do the same thing as well.

"Your right." Selena said as Odin nod.

"It's because this place is safe." Morgana in cat form said as the Awakening trio were surprise and look for the voice.

"Did you say something?" Laslow said as Morgana became annoyed.

"Look down!" He shouted as they look down at Morgana, once they do they were surprised again.

"The cat's talking!" Selena shouted as Morgana was very angry.

"I'm not a cat! I'm a human!"

"But didn't you look like a cat?" Laslow asked as Ren spoke up.

"I think it's best that you didn't ask that." Ren said as the trio nod.

"So...where should we go?" Selena asked.

"Oh yeah...this way." Morgana said as he starts walking while the others follow. As they walk, they look around their new environment. So much as Laslow ask.

"So...where are we now?"

"You're in the Astral Plane. Think of it as...a pocket dimension." Azura explained as they understand what the explanation. Several minutes later, they arrived in a dormitory building with cafe in front of it and a power plant. How a dormitory was here in the first place? Well...

(Flashback)

 _The Phantom Thieves arrives in the bright light. After that, Lilith decided to explain about the Astral Plane and as well as how he can use his royal bloodline to make buildings, statues, and etc as he made a treehouse, a large records hall, and a hot springs house. But...there is one more problem for them._

 _"So...uh...Where do we sleep?" Ryuji asked as the others took notice of him._

 _"That's...a good question, Ryuji." Futaba said as a familiar voice appears. "I can help you with that." They instantly as to look who it is, it was Lavenza._

 _"Lavenza?" Ren asked._

 _"Hey, who's this? Someone you know?" Sojiro asked as Futaba speak up._

 _"She's a friend don't worry." She said as Sojiro nod._

 _"Ms. Sakura is right, I am...as she said an acquaintance. Now then...Will you follow me?" She said as the group follow her. Several hours later, they found several building materials such as cement, bricks, and next to wear cables to connect the building's electricity. "I was told you have special gift yes? Would you mind for a demonstration?" Lavenza said Corrin concentrated on the building materials and the cables, causing them to turn into a dormitory with cafe in front of it and a power plant._

 _"Woah." That's all Ryuji said as the group were awed. Even if they were told that Corrin can make buildings here but still, it was an impressive sight._

 _"A dorm with cafe, and a power plant? When did you learn it?" Ren asked Lavenza._

 _"My...boss apparently wants to facilitate you all to suit your needs, seeing as you will be staying here for a while." Lavenza said as everyone understood. "However,...there one more thing that you need to do." She said as she open her compendium, revealing a picture of the Awakening trio. "This three...weren't from this world.." She said as this shocked the group._

 _"So...they're from another world like us?" Yusuke asked._

 _"It's complicated...but what I can tell is they hailed from a land far away. You're next objective is to help them escape. Because little do they know...they were followed." She said as the picture changed into Iago._

 _"Who is that?" Ann asked._

 _"That is Iago...my fa-I mean King Garon's strategist and a sorcerer. He's basically his right-hand man." Corrin said._

 _"I see...where are they now?" Ren asked as he accept the request._

 _"They are currently heading to a place called 'Bottomless Canyon'." Lavenza said._

 _"I think...Ren and Morgana should go." Makoto said._

 _"Can I ask why?" Sae asked. **(For now, I'm going to refer her by her name)**_

 _"We should stay here, and Akira and Morgana-"_

 _"Can I go with him?" Corrin interrupted Makoto._

 _"Why?" Ryuji asked._

 _"I happened to know how to get there." Corrin replied._

 _"I'll go with him. To make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Azura said._

 _"Alright then, let's do this." Ren said before he and his group were teleported to somewhere near the canyon thanks to Lilith._

(Flashback end)

The group enter the building as they were greeted by Ryuji.

"Hey, bud! You're back!" Ryuji said as he greet the group before looking at the trio...especially Odin.

"What the eff'!? You just look exactly like me!?"

"I should be telling you that!" Odin shouted as well.

"Now that I see it up close, that wacky mage has Ryuji's face. Are you guys twins?" Morgana teased them.

"I didn't know you have a twin." Laslow asked.

"Shuddup!"

"I'm not related to him! And who do you calling 'wacky'!"

"Alright, that's enough." Ren calm the two blonde down before they sit in a wide table. Once there, the group all have the same, 'Odin look like Ryuji' reactions, and Ren and Selena had to stop Laslow from flirting with the girls, minus Futaba as Sojiro gave the man a glare that says, 'Don't think about it.' Several minutes past since then. They sit in the table.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves." Ren said as cough a bit before saying. "My name is Ren Amamiya, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Morgana."

"Ann. Ann Takamaki."

"The name's Ryuji Sakamoto, nice to meet you."

"Yusuke Kitagawa."

"I'm Makoto Niijima."

"I'm Haru Okumura, it's nice to meet you."

"The name is Goro Akechi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Futaba Sakura." Futaba's last name got Corrin and Azura's attention.

"You're name have Sakura with it." Corrin said as Sojiro was offended.

"You got a problem?"

"No...I wasn't mean it, don't worry."

"Just because your a prince, that doesn't mean you can talk crap about it. Oh, the names Sojiro Sakura by the way."

"Are you related to Futaba?" Azura asked.

"No...she's adopted...I'll tell you later when the time is right." Sojiro said as Azura nod.

"Guess it's my turn. My name is Sae Niijima, a prosecutor and also Makoto's older sister."

"We called ourselves the Phantom Thieves." Ren said as the other group were shocked.

"You guys are a band of thieves?" Selena asked.

"Believe it or not, we are." Morgana answered.

"What kind of things do you steal? If you don't mind me asking." Jakob asked.

"We steal the hearts of rotten adults." Ryuji said the other group were confused.

"Steal hearts? Do you mean by-" Felicia ask before Ren interrupt her.

"No. What Ryuji meant to say is that we stole the desires of corrupted individuals by making them confess their own crimes."

"How do you do it? Blackmail? Brainwash?" Odin asked.

"We go to a place called 'Palace' in the Metaverse by a special device."

"Palace?" Corrin asked.

"Metaverse?" Azura asked.

"Yup. A Palace is world created by a person's cognition. You can think of it...as a world inside their heart. In other words, it's how they views the place." Morgana explained on Ren's behalf as the other understood but not enough. "As for the Metaverse, it's a cognitive realm born from people's distorted wishes and desires."

"A world created by the people themselves?To think that such a world exists." Corrin said.

"That's right. There's also special Palace called Mementos."

"Mementos? What is that?"

"It's where minor distorted desires gathered around them as well as the source." Morgana said.

"Even they were complete strangers?" Corrin asked.

"That's right."

"The Palace is it? What are they look like?" Azura asked as Ren explained.

"It depends on the person. For example, my former teacher was a pervert. He sexually harassed the female students while abusing the male students like slaves. And such, he sees the school as his own castle."

"That guy's a molester!? He's worse than Laslow!" Selena asked angrily as she hate people like that.

"Even I have limits, Selena." Laslow said. "But I got to ask, what did he do to make you steal his...well, heart?"

"That asshole wants to expelled me and Ren, for standing up to him." Ryuji said as this shock the the royals and trio, as well as Sojiro. "That's what you started your 'change of heart' spree? Guess that explains why you always went home late early in the spring."

"He had that much authority?" Corrin asked.

"You should see how that asshole looks like at the castle, it makes me sick." Ryuji said.

"By the way. You're students from a school, right? What's the name of it?" Azura asked.

"We're from Shujin Academy. Yusuke here is an art student at Kosei High, I don't know what school Akechi from, and Morgana and Futaba didn't go to school." Ren explained as Corrin raised a brow at the last sentence and Odin were surprised at the part where Yusuke is an art student.

"You're an artist?" Odin asked.

"Something like that." Yusuke replied.

"Futaba didn't go to school?" Corrin asked.

"It's...complicated." Sojiro said.

"That aside, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Makoto asked.

"I'm Corrin. And this is my butler and maid, Jakob and Felicia."

"Hello." Felicia bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you." Jakob said.

"Azura."

"The names Laslow and the pleasure is all mine." Laslow introduced his name while flirting with Makoto, then he stopped when Makoto, Sae, and Sojiro give him a glare.

"Selena."

"And I'm Odin Dark! The sorcerer supreme!" Odin said as he was being dramatic again.

"Are those two always like this?" Ann asked Selena.

"All the time. Laslow is like that when there's a girl involved."

"That reminds me. You're from another world, right?" Morgana asked as the three were shocked at this.

"How did you know that?" Laslow said.

"It was...easy to see." Ren simpy said as the three looked each other before looking at the Thieves.

"Well...the cats out of the bag." Laslow said as he took a deep breath before saying. "But first, the name that we gave you were aliases." This shock the group.

"Our real names are...Inigo, Severa, and Owain. We're from Ylisse, a place in a different world."

"You three came from another world?" Corrin asked.

"Correct. We here in on a mission. A mission that we can't tell you." Selena said.

"What!? I suppose that can't be help. What should we do then?" Ryuji said.

"Where else? To the Bottomless Canyon." Ren said.

"Any objections?" Morgana asked as no one answered. "Good, let's do it when you're ready." He said as everyone was dismissed. They went to their rooms as they turn in for the night.

 **Did I hear that right!? the Awakening trio just told their real names and told them they were from another world!? Guess it's bound to happen sooner or later. The next chapter as written above will be about how Sae gets her persona. How she do it? Find out in the next chapter! Review this if you like it.**


	10. S1: The Persona of The Judgement

**First side-chapter! It's about How Sae get her Persona!**

 **Sorry for the long update, just finished publishing my third story, check it out all right.**

 **And...I won't be adding any OC. I've been thinking for a while, seeing as they just recently appeared...but I have plans for them on other projects...like something like MangaToons's Delta Saga crossover...possibly once this story is completed.**

 **Anywho, On with the Game!**

(Next Day)

The Thieves were enjoying the day off. Futaba was in her room, playing her laptop since the dorm is also comes with wi-fi, Corrin, Morgana, Ryuji, Yusuke, Laslow, and Odin were hanging out in the cafe, Sojiro manages the cafe with Ren, Jakob, and Felicia, but Sojiro had her as the cashier since he was told by Corrin how clumsy she is, The girls were hanging in the new accessory shop that Corrin built with his Dragon force. It was peaceful day, especially since they were recovering for the next objective, which is go to the Bottomless Canyon.

That evening, they all gathered in the cafe. Recently, Corrin, Azura, The trio, and the servants were having Sojiro's curry. Which they were amazed by it as it goes well. As they were enjoying, Makoto remembered.

"Sis, you forgot to mention how you and Sojiro?" Makoto said as the others now look at Sae and Sojiro. "Yeah, and how do you get your persona?" Ryuji asked.

"Well...I suppose I should explain few things. But first..." Sae said as she looks at Corrin. "Do you know someone by the name of Hans?" Corrin were surprised at the question, but decided to answer. "I know him... he was selected as one of the commanders. Xander told me to keep an eye on him while I'm still in Nohr."

"Why?" Ann asked.

"It's because...he was sent to prison for murder."

"A killer!?" Haru asked.

"Guess it's no surprise. The guy is so effed up, it's natural that one of his men is so happens to be a criminal." Ryuji commented.

"Well...Me and Boss were captured by him."

"So...how do you and Boss escaped, Sis?"

"It was around that time..." Sae said before explaining what happened...

(Flashback: In the Plains of Hoshido)

 _A light appears in one area of the fields. As the lights disappeared, Sae and Sojiro appears. "What just happened?" Sojiro asked as he look around his new environment. "Are we in a middle of something?"_

 _Sae were speechless. One moment, she heard a song along with Sojiro and next thing she knows, they're here. "Looks like we're in a middle some kind of-"_

 _"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice said as the two adults looked. It was a bald headed man who wears a berserker attire. Accompanied him was Nohrian soldiers. This is Hans. "More sheep for me too slaughter...I was ordered to capture anyone suspicious...but it will be more fun to kill you..." Hans said as the two were unnerved at the last sentence. "Men! Hold them down!"_

 _"Yes sir!" The troops went to the two, apprehending them. "What the hell!?" Sojiro said as he and Sae were both been pinned down to the ground. "Are you going kill us then!?" Sae said as Hans knelt in front of her. "The other one maybe...but you, you can be my playmate." Hans said with a sinister smile. "I've been looking for a feisty women such as yourself. If you say yes, I might consider sparing you."_

 _"There's no way in hell I let a bastard like you played me...so keep that offer to yourself!" Sae said as she spits on his face. "That was very unladylike, I thought you were smarter than that...learn your place!" Hans kicked her in the gut. She spews some blood as she felt the pain._

 _"Niijima-san!" Sojiro shouted as he tried to struggle, but failed._

 _"Women's like you should do as we men say. We are you're masters here as you women are weak and foolish!" Hans said as he grinned like a maniac. "Those who are obedient, followed the king! Those who don't perish! Weaklings such as peasants like you two are meant to be sacrifice for the sake of the strong! It's how this world meant to-"_

 _"Shut up." Sae said as managed to get out from the guards, shocking the berserker. "I've been listening to you on and on about we women are weak and foolish." She said with a glare that can rivaled her younger sister. "Don't you dare underestimated us women, you asshole!" Sae shouted as a voice appears inside her head._

[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]

 _ **"So you finally found your resolve..."** The voice said as Sae felt a headache as she hold her head as screams. **"You strayed from your path of truth and justice once...what makes you so sure that you won't led astray again?"** The voice said as Sae continued hold her head. **"Are you going to let yourself perished...or are you going to fight back?"** She kept screaming as she on her knees. **"Let's form a contract. I am thou...Thou art I...If you hearing this...never lose sight of the truth you now believed in..."** She stands up as the pain lessened and the guard around her were pushed back by an invisible force. Once she stand up, a metallic mask like her younger sister. **"Now...Let us showed them your meaning of truth and justice!"** She ripped her mask of as she screams. Bloods came out from her face as she exploded in blue flames._

[OST end]

[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]

 _As the flames left her body, her outfit change. She now wearing a black skintight bodysuit with a brown holster that wrapped slightly off around her body and has another one, a black and red jacket with long sleeves, a pair of cyan gloves, and black long boots. Above her was a feminine figure with the same attire as her, but she wears a hood, a mask that covered the mouth, and wield a hidden blade in her right arm and a gun in her left arm._

 _"What are you!? You're the same with them!" Hans said._

 _"I don't know or care who are you referring to...but, you will feel my rage!" Sae said as the being point her pistol at the guards that was holding Sojiro down, which they easily retreated._

 _"What is...?" Sojiro was speechless._

 _"Find some cover, come out when I tell you too!" Sae said as Sojiro went hiding._

 _"This doesn't change anything, you hear me! I still pound you to the ground!"_

 _"Then I welcome you to try...Let's go, Dike!" She said as she prepares to fight. Hans charge through the mask woman, swinging his axe. But she always dodge every swing. "Freidyne!" She shouted as Dike released a cyan explosion that covers the man, injuring him as Dike disappears._

[OST end]

 _"Damn...you...!" Hans said as he falls down. Sojiro then come out from his hiding place._

 _"What was that just now?"_

 _"I'm not sure...I just snapped and-" Sae stop herself as she looks at her, noticing her outfit change. "When did this happened?"_

 _"Truth is stranger than fiction, huh...?"_

 _"After them!" One of the soldier said as they chases them._

 _"Let's get out of here!" Sae shouted as she and Sojiro run away._

(Flashback end)

"So that's how it is..." Makoto said as she was angry from the inside. She wants nothing more to beat Hans for hurting her older sister.

"Well...what's more important th1at you're alright." Futaba commented.

"By the way..." Corrin said as he look at the curry that Sojiro make. "This 'curry' is really good! It's better than the ones from Hoshido!"

"Thanks, I appreciate that you like it." Sojiro said. They talk with each other until late. They went to their separate ways as they decide to turn in for the night.

 **10 chapters already! Wow, really done it now. It's quite short, but since this is a side chapter and a one-of-kind flashback chapter, I let it slide.**

 **Anyhoo, check my others story, and give it a review if you like it.**


	11. The Uncharted World of Valla

**It's time for another chapter of Shadow of fate: Thieves's Revelations! Got busy with my other stories. But now, this story can continue.**

 **Let's start the story!**

(In the Bottomless Canyon)

Today is the day the Phantom Thieves plus Corrin's army to to traverse into the Bottomless Canyon. Sojiro stayed with Lilith in the Astral Plane since it's too dangerous for him to come with them. As they arrive at the place, they seems to be in a dilemma...

"I don't want to jump!" Futaba whined. Not too long ago, Azura said that in order to go the hidden kingdom, they must jump into the canyon, much to the hacker's dismay. "Come on, Futaba! You gotta have to jump sooner or later." Ryuji said.

"I won't! And you can't make me!"

"Ren! Do something!" Morgana said to Ren as he approach Futaba. "Come on Futaba, think of it as skydiving that you found in your video game."

"You make it sound so easy." Futaba said as she is still hesitated.

"Come on, young Futaba! Do it for Justice!" Odin said, trying to rally the girl.

"Ugh...FINE! I'll jump, for justice or whatever!" Futaba said loudly. "But if I'm dead, I'll haunt all of you forever!" This make Makoto stuttering at the word 'haunt'. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happens to all of us."

"Before we go. I notice that you used codenames." Corrin said.

"It's a habit we picked from exploring the Metaverse." Makoto said.

"Can you tell us your codenames?" Odin asked.

"I'm Joker, Ryuji is Skull, Morgana is Mona, Ann is Panther, Yusuke is Fox, Makoto is Queen, Futaba is Oracle, Haru is Noir, and Akechi is Crow." Ren said.

"Why is Makoto's Queen?" Sae asked as Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana sweatdropped.

"It's because Makoto here...has the aura if an empress." Ann said.

"In other words, Makoto is demanding?" Sae asked as Makoto sheepishly nod. "I see...It's good to know that we inherited our father's personality."

"Yeah..." Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana said in unison before looking at Azura.

"Is anyone ready?" Azura asked as everyone nod. "Good. Let's go." She said as falls to the canyon. The others followed her.

"Raaah! I'm gonna die!"

"This is effin' awesome!"

"This isn't time to be amazed, Ryuji! We're seriously going die if we screw!" Of couse, everyone have different reactions. Ryuji and Haru have the time of their life, Ann, Selena, Futaba, Felicia, and Makoto were screaming, while the others...just roll with it.

"I don't see the bottom." Yusuke said nonchalantly.

"That's why it's called 'Botomless Canyon!', you stupid Inari!" Futaba shouted frantically as they continued falling...

(Take your Time)

(Somewhere, ?)

 **Ren's pov**

That was...something. I didn't expect for Azura told us to jump to bottom eventhough it's called the 'Bottomless Canyon'. I open my eyes as I stand up. I look around at my new environment. I see some landmasses floating as if like anti gravity. Then I look the rest as they start to wake up. Then, they take a look at their new surroundings.

"Dude...is this for real...?"

"Floating landmasses...this might be perfect for my next art piece..."

"Really, Inari...?"

"This is...unordinary..." All of us look at our surroundings before look at Azura. "I take it this is the place?"

"Yes...Welcome to Valla, the Forgotten Kingdom." Azura said. "Their responsible for the war between Nohr and Hoshido."

"It's seems we have found the place." Akechi said as he puts one of his hand in his chin.

"Hell yeah! we're hittin the jackpot." Ryuji said as we nod.

"Responsible how?" Corrin asked.

"Everyone, follow me...we might get spotted here if we stay here too long." Azura said before we follow her somewhere.

(Take your Time)

 **Normal pov**

The Phantom Thieves, Sae, and Corrin and co. follow Azura into a cave nearby. Once there, they decided to rest on a spot.

"We should be safe here. As I was saying...This kingdom's throne is occupied by King **Anankos**. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards."

"I see...so this 'Anankos' is pretty much a threat, right?" Morgana said as Azura nod.

"He destroyed a kingdom for no reason?" Sae asked. Corrin was disbelieved. How couldn't he? There's a king who usurp then change in a very bad way.

"Yes. And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations."

"Guess Ren was right about there's someone ordered King Garon to do it." Haru said.

"That's horrible! But...if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with—"

"It's not easy as it is, Corrin." Ren said as the barefooted prince look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Even if we told them that there's a true enemy, they never going to believe us right away." Ren said. He and his friends can relate to that all too well, seeing as they're social outcasts. He also remembered what Lavenza said in the Velvet Room.

" _We know where and who it is, but that knowledge is forbidden._ "

" _Why is that?_ "

" _It's best that you see it for yourselves._ "

After putting things together, Ren speak up. "Is there some kind of a curse that kills anyone who talks about Valla?" Everyone including Azura look at the Trickster.

"How did you know about that?" Azura asked. Akechi understand what Akira is trying to say.

"As Ren mentioned, From the info we gathered and how this place is hardly mentioned by anyone outside, I think it must be that curse." Akechi said.

"So we have to silence 'you know who'..." Morgana said before the Phantom Thieves look at Ryuji. "Hey! Why do look at me like that!?"

"This is serious, Sakamoto. If you mention Valla or it's knowledge, you will die." Sae warned.

"Yeah yeah. I'll keep my mouth shut real good this time." Ryuji said.

"So...If speak out about everything I learned here...I will die?" Corrin asked as Azura sadly nod.

"Yes. It's happened to my mother...Queen Arete, former queen of Valla." Azura said as everyone gasped.

"Wait...your mother is the queen of Valla, not Nohr? Then that means..."

"Azura is a Vallite Princess. Which means that the king that killed by Anankos...was her father." Ren said as everyone gasped.

"What!?"

"I know that feeling all too well. Lose one parent is one thing...but to lose both is a whole new different story." Yusuke said as the Niijima siblings agreed. Truth to be told, Yusuke never knew his father, but his mother always look after him before suffering a seizure by his former mentor. While the Niijima siblings also never knew their mother, and their dad died on duty, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Futaba and Haru are the same, her mom raised the hacker all by yourself before a murder by Akechi on the orders of Shido while Haru never met her mother, but her dad died on a apology conference. The worst part is they had to watch their only parent died in front of them.

"Seeing as your here, that means you ran away?" Jacob asked as Azura nod.

"Yes... But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped—no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside... ...Until now."

"Azura..." Corrin said as the Phantom Thieves look at her sympathetically. It's reminds them of Futaba's situation.

[Persona 5 OST: Swear to My Bones]

"I can relate to that..." Futaba said as Azura look at her. "My mom, you see...she died when her research's about to complete. Then, a group of men in black suits appeared on my house and read a suicide note that I thought my mom wrote it."

"Futaba..." Azura were speechless. She knows about the Cognitive psience research yesterday, but still it was depressing. "They said it out loud about how I was incompetent and should never been born..." While Futaba said this, Felicia gasps and Jacob frowns, Corrin were almost tearing up, while the Awakening trio also sad. "Thanks to that...my family hates me. I never got allowed to go bath and was told to sleep on the floor as if I was being treated like an animal." Corrin were very angry. How couldn't he? He met a girl who's about Sakura's and Elise's age, and she was treated like an animal. A contrast of how he lived his life.

"The worst part...I know she was killed. Despite that, I couldn't speak up about the truth."

"So...how it all ends?" Laslow asked.

"Sojiro then took care of me, but..." Futaba said as she tears up. "I started developing visionary illusions. And just when I give up living...they showed up." She said as she wipes her tears from her face before looking at her teammates. "They saved me from myself, they revived me, they gave me a reason to live. That's why..."

"I won't let anyone deceive me ever again!" Futaba said.

"You know..." she approaches Futaba as she pats her head. "You may not be Sakura, but both of you shared the same will. Thanks Futaba."

[OST end]

"Thanks." Futaba said as Azura looks at everyone. "Now that you all have chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them, just as Ren and Akechi said. You all need to prepare yourselves for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it."

"It's alright, we all do..." Ann said as everyone minus Felicia and Jakob have changed into their thief outfit.

"What!?" Selena exclaimed.

"It's seems there's enemies nearby." Mona said.

"Everyone...prepare for battle!" Joker said as all of them pull out their weapons.

"Tread carefully...enemy is probably going to ambush us."

"That won't be a problem..." Joker said as he used his 'Third eye' ability to see the enemies. This reminds him the time when he and the team went into a dark room where the Shadows can ambush them.

"What is he-"

"There's one to our right!" Joker said as an invisible soldier appeared.

[Persona 5 OST: Last Surprise]

Joker pulled out the compendium, intending to swap Persona. "Change, Byakko!" He shouted as a white tiger was summoned by the Trickster. "Bufudyne!" The tiger Persona proceeds to attack the soldier with ice, killing him instantly before Joker's mask reappears.

"If you were wondering, that's my Third eye ability."

"Third eye?" Corrin asked.

"It allows me to see what's in the dark. Similar to sixth sense." Joker said as they kept moving.

"Joker! I detected there's multiple signature in here." Oracle said.

"It's seems there are more enemies than we thought." Queen said.

"Doesn't matter! We did this before, we did it again!" Skull said as a group of invisible soldiers appears before them. "Seiten Taisei, Agneyastra!" Skull shouted as he summon his Persona. He attacks the invisible soldiers before disappear, but some survived.

"Oh no you don't!" Panther then shoots the surviving soldiers with her gun, killing them.

"What is that thing? It looks like it can shoot faster than a bow and arrow." Corrin asked.

"This is called a gun, Corrin. And yes, it's shoot faster than a bow." Joker explained as Corrin nod. They continue to traverse through the cave.

"Dike/Anat, Freidyne!" " The Niijima siblings shouted as they summoned their respective Persona as they proceeded to attack the invisible soldiers.

"Bellona, Agilao!" "Hecate, Agidyne!" The pigtails Persona users shouted as they also summoned their respective Persona, which they proceeded to attack with fire spell.

"I'll help out! Prometheus!" Oracle shouted as she summoned ger Persona. She went inside the Persona as it rises up.

"Here comes the buff! Team Heat Riser!" Oracle shouted as Prometheus glow before a light with a mix of blue, red, and green appears beneath them, gaining a power up as a result.

"I'm feeling powered up! Strike them with your Mazionga, Heracles!" Odin shouted as he summoned his Persona as he attacked the invisible soldiers with an electric spell.

"Kamu Susanoo, Myriad Slash!"

"Valentine, Mabufula!"

"Tiamat, Maraques!"

"Triple Down, Astarte!" The Emperors and Empresses shouted as they attacked their enemies simultaneously.

"Robin Hood, Mahamaon!" "Change, Arsene! Maeigaon!" Joker and Crow shouted as they attacked the enemies with their Persona. As they walked, they see a middle aged man with black armor fighting a Berserker. Corrin, Felicia, and Jakob recognized him.

"That's Gunter!" Corrin said.

"Who?" Skull asked as he earned a look from his teammates.

"He's a knight as well as my teacher. He falls into the cliff by Hans. I need to help him!" Corrin said as everyone nod.

"Watch out, Corrin! Something's not right with that Berserker he's fighting!" Just Oracle said that, the Berserker noticed Corrin as he turns into a gold demon.

"So it's a Shadow now?" Joker said.

"I'll stop you. Bahamut, Gryvas!" Corrin shouted as Bahamut attacks the Shadow with a gravity skill, but stronger. The Shadow is killed as Corrin's mask reappears.

[OST end]

"Lord Corrin, is that you? Since when you can summon this...Persona? And since when do you changed your clothes?"

"It's long story, Gunter. But more importantly, I'm glad to see you alive and well." Corrin said as Azura, Felicia, and Jacob

"Gunter! You're safe!"

"So you aren't dead, old man. Can you give me back the time I wasted grieving over your demise?"

"Dude, rude much...?" Skull muttered.

"Felicia, it seems you done well protecting our master. And Jakob, wouldn't it kills you being kinder for once. More importantly, why are you all here? And who are these masked peoples?" He asked as Azura explains to him. She explains that she was once a princess of Nohr. She then explains about Valla to the veteran Knight as he understands. She later introduced the Phantom Thieves to Gunter. He was shocked as he sees Laslow, Selena, and Odin with Corrin which Laslow explains that the reasons to the knight. Though they didn't mention about them from the other world.

"I see. I supposed I have to be careful."

"Yes." Corrin said as he remembered something. "Ah, that reminds me: Hans said something strange. He claimed he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you."

"I'm embarrassed to admit this, but... King Garon despises me."

"Hate you, how...?" Mona asked.

"After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon. He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions. However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment...his rage."

"I didn't know..." Corrin said as a mage and two soldiers with her appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave now...you shouldn't be in here. Especially you..." the mage said as she looked at Joker for a moment.

"Who are you?" Joker asked fearlessly.

"I am a mage of Valla... You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them."

"This is bad, let's leave to the other world!" Joker said as they retreated to the above...

(Take your Time)

They retreated to the Bottomless Canyon as The Phantom Thieves, Sae, and Corrin and co. turns back to normal.

"That was...something." Ren said as both of them were tired.

"Yeah. That bitch isn't playing around." Ryuji said.

"... When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn."

"Is that a poem?" Yusuke asked.

"My mother...She said those words to me a long time ago. She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn...The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

"When the dawn turns...Hmm...Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now." Gunter said.

"Guess this is a time limit." Morgana said.

"What are you getting at, Morgana?" Selena asked.

"Remember what Azura and Gunter said. The doorway is open, if the sky exchange between two kingdoms did happen..."

"The door will closed for the next decades." Ren said as Morgana nod.

"That means that we shouldn't waste any more time. We should convince Ryoma and Xander to stop fighting and start helping." Corrin said.

"But how can we convince them? We can't tell them the truth!" Ann said.

"If they don't listen, we'll beat the shit outta them!" Ryuji said. "Plus, we should convince those other Persona users. We need their help too."

The Phantom Thieves gave Ryuji the weird look. "Wow...Ryuji actually said something smart for once." Futaba said.

"Shut up!" Everyone laughed at him before Ren speak up.

"In any rate, we should start gathering allies, starting with Hoshido. But for now, should go back to the Astral Plane." Ren said as everyone nodded before returning to the Astral Plane.

 **Oh yeaah! The Phantom Thieves and Corrin has ventured to Valla for the first time and met Gunter! And now their looking for potential allies in Hoshido. Will they succeed? Found out in the next chapter!**

 **BTW, my two newest story, Lion Heart and Data Squad: The Emperor and his Empress is out! Go check them out when you got the time.**

 **Review this if you like it.**


	12. The Phantom Thieves vs the IT

**Before we begin, this are the rival matchup:**

 **1\. Between Persona users:**

 **Ren Amamiya (Joker) vs Yu Narukami vs Minato Arisato**

 **Morgana (Mona) vs Teddie vs Koromaru**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto (Skull) vs Yosuke Hanamura vs Junpei Iori**

 **Ann Takamaki (Panther) vs Chie Satonaka vs Yukari Takeba**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa (Fox) vs Kanji Tatsumi vs Akihiko Sanada**

 **Makoto Niijima (Queen) vs Yukiko Amagi vs Aigis**

 ***Futaba Sakura (Oracle) vs *Rise Kujikawa vs *Fuuka Yamagishi**

 **Haru Okumura vs Mitsuru Kirijo**

 **Goro Akechi (Crow) vs Ken Amada**

 **Sae Niijima vs Naoto Shirogane**

 **2\. Between Personas:**

 **Arsene vs Izanagi vs Orpheus**

 **Mercurius vs Kamui vs Cerberus**

 **Seiten Taisei vs Susanoo vs Trismegistus**

 **Hecate vs Suzuka Gongen vs Isis**

 **Kamu Susanoo vs Rokuten Maoh vs Caesar**

 **Anat vs Amaterasu vs Pallas Athena**

 ***Prometheus vs *Kanzeon vs *Juno**

 **Astarte vs Artemisia**

 **Robin Hood/Loki vs Kala-Nemi**

 **Dike vs Yamato Takeru**

 **That's for the matchup, I change it slightly to make the battle even. I hope you like it!**

 **And this is the rewrite version, enjoy the story!**

(In the Velvet Room)

[Persona OST: Aria of the Soul]

The Phantom Thieves was summoned to the Velvet Room again as they wake up.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said. "I assume you now know why we can't tell about the third party?" Everyone nods at him. "That's very good. Before we begin..." Igor spreads five cards in his desk. "Do you all believe in fortunes."

"Not rea-" Ryuji said before he got elbowed by Ann.

"Oww!"

"Each card represents different meanings." Igor said as he flips the card next to him. The card has a crumbling tower as it's picture.

"The Tower in the upright position. As you all know, this world is on a brink of ruin from the fights of two kingdoms. That goes for the other Persona users as well. If you do not solve this crisis, this world's future will be forever lost." Igor then flipped another card, this time it has the star in it. "The Star Arcana in the upright position. It's represent hope and peace. Very interesting." Igor then make the card vanish as he looked at the Phantom Thieves. "To sum up, Trickster. The saying 'when there's chaos, there always hope' is applied here. You're next task is to gather allies to fight against the malevolent being that wishes to lay waste upon the world. Believe or not, you may have to fight other Persona users to earn their trust."

"Sounds good. We may have to fight them sooner or later."

"It's good to hear. By the by, I'm sure you all know about this world's giving birth to Persona users." Everyone nods as Igor chuckles a bit.

"Yes...to think such inviduals would awakened to a power they recently discovered...very interesting indeed." Igor said, referring to Corrin, Azura, Sae, and the Awakening trio. "They all awakened by their will of rebellion. In other words, they too are robbed of their place to belong eventhough the other three were different. A boy who have the power to transform into a dragon and a girl who can control water via a special amulet...The very thought is amusing." Igor said.

"I believed our time is up. Until we meet again..." Igor said as everything turns dark.

[OST end]

(Somewhere near Fort Jinya)

The next day, Corrin and co. were on their way to Fort Jinya, Hoshido. There are too seek and recruit allies from Hoshido to fight against Anankos. Corrin, Azura, Felicia, Jakob, and the Awakening trio right now were in Morgana's car form with the Phantom Thieves while Gunter on a horseback.

"Fort Jinya is up ahead. The fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers. Are you ready, Prince Corrin?" Gunter said to Corrin from the window.

"Yes."

"Are you sure, man? You and Azura were pretty much traitors in both kingdoms now, if anythin' they won't listen to reason." Ryuji said.

"Not to mention about that curse. Remember, don't tell anyone about what we've learned there until we're in there." Akechi said as Corrin nod.

"I know. Just the same, we have to try and talk to them. No one wants this war to continue forever. Surely some of them will listen. All right, here goes nothing. If I speak from the heart, I'm certain that everyone in Hoshido will understand." Corrin said. "In that case, you two, get out of the car. We may have to try your peaceful approach." Ren said.

"And if all else fails, we'll use force." Sae said as Corrin and Azura nod before they get out of the car. The car went hidden as Corrin, Azura, and Gunter went to Fort Jinya.

(With the I.T.)

Their situation...went downhill to say the least. After Corrin's awakening to his Persona and a brief scuffle from the SEES, Ryoma went missing along with Hinoka, and Takumi was captured along with his retainers.

"Dammit! How something like this happens!?" Kanji exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kanji! Getting angry won't solve this problem!" Rise said.

"Dammit...things would got better, if it weren't from them." Yosuke said. Recently, Chie, Kanji, and him developed a grudge against the Phantom Thieves. "If only they didn't interfere, none of this woul-"

"And what good will that do?" Yu asked as Yosuke was speechless. "I think things would end up the same, with or without their interference."

"Plus, Corrin and Azu-chan have awakened to their Persona. So I don't think they listen to reason." Teddie said.

"So what we do now?" Yukiko said as Saizo appears. "You all, prepare for combat!"

"Is there an enemy? Who?"

"The traitors."

(Take your Time)

(With Corrin)

"I don't want your apologies. I want you to atone for your crimes. Guards! Capture the traitors!" Yukimura shouted as Corrin and Azura's clothes changed. Looks like the negotiations with the strategist has ended in a horrible failure.

"I supposed I have no choice...Bahamut, Gryva!" Corrin shouted as his Persona managed to subdue the guards. Yukimura was shocked as the guards fell on the ground and an invisible seems to be rendering them vulnerable.

The I.T. arrived just Bahamut disappeared.

"It seems we have to fight?" Corrin said.

"Yeah... we need in order to open your eyes." Yu said.

"It's the other way around, I'm afraid." Ren said as he along with his fellow Thieves and the Awakening trio has just arrived, in their thief outfit.

"Got some nerve showing up here after what happened you bastards." Kanji said.

"If I remembered right, he decided himself." Joker said.

"That doesn't make it right!" Chie said as she summoned her Persona, Suzuka Gongen." Suzuka Gongen, Ag-"

"Kamu Susanoo, Brave Blade!" Fox summoned his Persona.

"Wha!? Did you just say 'Susanoo'!?" Yosuke exclaimed as Kamu Susanoo strike Suzuka with his sword.

"Dammit!? This guys ain't pushovers!"

"We didn't born yesterday, you know." Joker said before looking at Corrin and co as well as Akechi and Haru.

"We'll handle them, go on!" Joker said as they went on ahead.

[Persona 4 AU OST: Break Out Of]

"Now then..." Joker said as he and Yu pulled out the compendium. "Let's get down to business!" The Phantom Thieves and the I.T. began their battle with one another...That's right, it's cop vs robber, or in this case Seekers of Truth vs Tricksters...

(Battle of Mascots! Mona vs Teddie)

"So I'm fighting a cat...? This is going to be beaary easy." Teddie said confidently as he pulled metal claws from his hand like Wolverine.

"Don't underestimated me just because I'm smaller than you. Get ready!" Mona said as he pulled out his weapon. "Think fast!" He shoot the self proclaimed bear in the legs.

"Oww! That's a cheap shot!"

"That's rich, coming from a knock off bear who just underestimated me. Mercurius, Garudyne!" Mona summoned his Persona to attack Teddie with wind attack.

"Grrr. Kamui, Bufudyne!" Teddie said as he summoned his Persona to attack Mona. The attack hit the shapeshifting cat as he felt the pain.

"You're not bad, for a knock off." Morgana said.

"Never underestimated the power of a bear!" Teddie boasted.

"But I'm not done yet. Mercurius, Diarahan!" Morgana's body covered with bright light as his health has been restored. "Then, Garudyne!" Teddie then got attacked by the wind attack but Teddie dodge it.

"Hehehe...how about this!" Teddie attacked Mona with his claws, though Mona got hit in the last attack.

"Damn...you're pretty fast too." Morgana sais as he smirks. "But I can fix that. Mercurius, Masukunda!" Mercurius motioned his rod as a dark green energy covered the self proclaimed bear, decreasing his speed and accuracy.

"What the bear!? My gorgeous body suddenly gaining weight." Teddie said as he felt his speed went down.

"Not so fast now, are you? Mercurius, Miracle Punch!" Mercurius throws the rod horizontally at Teddie, which he received a critical hit from the attack.

"Oww!" Teddie said as he tried to get up.

"Think fast!" Mona continues to shoot Teddie with his Sudarsana.

"Mercurius, Garudyne!" Teddie then hit by another wind spell, only this time, it hits. Teddie get up while glared at the cat.

"Kamui, Matarukaja!" Teddie said as his body is covered with red energy, increasing his attack.

"I'm ain't pulling punches this time!"

"Took those words right off my mouth. Let's put an end to this!" Mona said as he turns into his car form.

"Never get hit by a car before? I'll show what feels like!" Mona said as charge to the bear.

"Bring it on! No cat or car can stop me!" Teddie shouted as he charged to the cat. Both sides were pushing each other, trying to get either side to give up. Mona at first, losing power because Teddie's power up, but he eventually prevailed as he hits Teddie to the wall, because of the speed lost. Teddie managed to get up, though he almost exhausted.

"I'm not...done...yet." Teddie said.

"So am I, that push drains most of my stamina." Mona said as he was panting like Teddie is. He then pulled out his Claiomh Solais sword. "Shall we put an end to this?"

"Yeah. Let's settle this like gentlemen." Teddie said as pulled his claws.

"Well said." Mona said before charging towards Teddie. Both of them shouted as their attacks at each other. Both of them waited until one of them falls. Mona at first about to pass out, but...

"I lost to...a cat...?" Teddie said before his dropped to the ground, passed out. This in turn, causes his Persona to disappear.

Mona couldn't take it anymore, decided to sits down, exhausted.

"A cat just defeated a bear...what're the odds?"

 **Morgana (Mona) wins!**

(Speed vs Power part 1! Skull vs Yosuke)

"Dammit...Teddie's been taken out."

"Yo. you should focusin' on yourself." Skull said as he pulled out his weapon.

"I'll make all of you pay. Susanoo, Garudyne!" Yosuke said as he summoned his Persona. Unlike Fox's Kamu Susanoo, this one is a slim figure with blue jumpsuit, saw like circle around his body, and a tornado shaped red hair. Skull managed to avoid this thanks to his Persona's passive skill.

"Now it's my turn! Seiten Taisei, Ziodyne!" Seiten Taisei tried to attack Yosuke, but he managed thanks to his speed.

"Nice try. Susanoo, Masukukaja then Garudyne!" Yosuke's body glowed green before his Persona attack again with the same wind spell, this time it's hit him, and it was critical.

"Dammit, you're too fast." Skull said as he get up. He concluded that his opponent is too fast. If he tried to attack him head on, he'll might get defeated easily. He'll just have to use a different approach.

"Seiten Taisei, Matarukaja!" Skull shouted as his attack increased. He secretly pulled out his Megido Fire. He may have to shoot Yosuke's Persona when the time is right.

"Just give up! It's over! Susanoo, Brave Blade!" Yosuke said as Susanoo's circular saw rotates wildly as it's heading straight for him. Just as it's about to hit him...

"How do you like this!" Skull said as he shoots the Persona. Yosuke was stunned as Susanoo took a direct hit from the shot.

"Dammit, how did you do that?"

"Just lookin' the opportunity to attack seein' as your too fast to get a hit. How about a little payback!" Skull said as hits Yosuke with his club before shoot his Persona

"Seiten Taisei, Charge! Then God's Hand!" Skull shouted as his physical attack increased drastically before punching Susanoo hard.

"Dammit..." Yosuke cried in pain as he tried to retaliate.

"Seiten Taisei, Ziodyne!" Skull shouted as they Yosuke got hit by the attack.

"Now...Slam!" Skull swings his club at Yosuke. Before he reacts, he got hit as Susanoo disappears.

"Damn...you're scarier than Kanji..." Yosuke said as he passed out.

"That was tough...but I hope we can battle again next time." Skull said as he sit downs and his mask reappears.

 **Ryuji Sakamoto (Skull) wins!**

(Fire and Ice! Panther vs Chie)

"Get ready, cause I ain't forgiving you and your teammates." Chie said as she stretches her legs.

"That's supposed to be our line." Panther said as she pulled her Naraka Whip.

"Hecate, Matarunda!" Panther shouted as Chie's strength has decreased.

"Not a problem. Suzuka Gongen, God's Hand!" Chie shouted as Panther got hit, but not fatal.

"Hecate, Agidyne!"

"Suzuka Gongen, Bufudyne!"

Both of attacks collide with each other as it's cancels the attack.

"I have to say...you're not bad." Chie said.

"Yeah. But I'm not done yet!" Panther said. "Hecate, Concentrate! Then, Blazing Hell!" Panther shouted as her magical attack increases before the field turns into a magma field.

"Suzuka Gongen, Mabufudyne!" Chie shouted as she tried to intercept the attack but it's too hot as the attack hit her.

"Take this!" Panther then attacked Chie, especially her legs with her Naraka Whip!

"Why you-" She tried to kick, but she noticed that her legs were frozen.

"Hecate, Agidyne!" Panther shouted as another flame spell hits Chie, causing to fall down to the ground.

"Dam...mit..." She said as she passed out. Her persona also disappeared as well.

"Whew, that was tough fight..." Panther said as her mask reappears. She then sits on the ground, waiting for Chie to wake up. "I got a lot of explaining to do, once she wakes up..."

 **Ann Takamaki (Panther) wins!**

(Speed vs Power part 2! Fox vs Kanji)

"I ain't stop until I kick all of your asses!" Kanji said as he pulled out his weapon.

"Funny...those who said that usually foreshadowing their loss." Fox said.

"Hrah!" Kanji shouted as he attack Fox with a blunt object but failed to hit him. "Rokuten Maoh, Ziodyne!" Kanji summoned his Persona as Yusuke got hit by the attack.

"Kamu Susanoo, Bufudyne !" Fox shouted but Kanji managed to dodge it.

"Nice try! Primal Force!" Kanji shouted as the hulking Persona hits Yusuke's Persona.

"Ughh...!" Fox said as he able to stand up, barely. Truth to be told, Fox is a fragile speedster type.

"Ain't so tough now, are ya?"

' _It's seems I have underestimated him. How could I-Wait a minute...his style and attack patterns are the same as Skull. If that's the case, I suppose I have to use a defensive maneuver._ '

"Kamu Susanoo, Masukukaja!" Fox shouted as his speed increases.

"It's over! Rokuten Maoh, Primal Force!" Kanji shouted as his Persona decided do a finishing blow to Fox. But at the last second, he dodge it successfully. The hulking Persona keep attacking the artist but he able to dodge it every hit. This also confused them, until...

"Now, Brave Blade!" Fox shouted as Kamu Susanoo slammed his sword...right in the hulking Persona's legs.

"The hell!?" Kanji said as he felt the pain.

"All according to plan. Kamu Susanoo, Myriad Slash!" Kamu Susanoo repeatedly slashes the hulking Persona as Kanji felt every last hit.

"Dammit...things are not supposed to end like this? This ain't over!"

"It's fun while it lasted. Brave Blade." Fox said as his Persona struck Kanji's Persona, causing him to fall down as Rokuten Maou disappeared.

"Where...did we do wrong...?" Kanji fallen unconscious as he felt the pain his Persona had taken.

"You're good as Skull...but not good enough." Fox said as sheathed his katana and his mask reappears. He decided to sit here to regain some strength...

 **Yusuke Kitagawa (Fox) wins!**

(A battle between Priestesses! Queen vs Yukiko)

"I suppose your my opponent." Yukiko said as she pulled out her fan, ready to battle. "I won't hold back!"

"I was thinking the same thing." Queen said as she pulled out Sabazios.

"Amaterasu, Agidyne!"

"Anat, Marakukaja!"

Queen increases her defense before getting hit by the fire attack. "Freidyne!"

"Watch out, Yukiko-senpai! That attack is nuclear." Rise said as in Yukiko's mind as she managed to dodge the attack.

"Anat, Flash Bomb!" Several bright light surrounded Yukiko as she suffered a lot of damage.

"Need help, Queen?" Oracle said as Prometheus appears above the brunette brawler.

"Just give me a power boost!"

"One power boost, coming right up!" Oracle said as Queen's attack increases as Prometheus fly to somewhere.

"Let's end this!" Makoto said as Yukiko nod.

"Amaterasu, Maragidyne!"

"Anat, Atomic Flare!"

Two attacks collide with each other again but this time Queen's Freidyne wins as hits Yukiko. This also caused her Persona to disappear.

"I'm sorry...guys..." Yukiko said as she passed out. Queens mask reappears as she sits down.

"Glad that's over..."

 **Makoto Niijima (Queen) wins!**

(The struggling women! Sae vs Naoto)

"Are you a new member? I didn't see you with them the first time." Naoto asked as she pulled out her revolver.

"Yes. It's a shame we have to fight." Sae said as she prepared to fight. True to be told, she learned martial arts just like her younger sister.

"Take this!" Naoto shoots with her gun but Sae managed to dodge. Sae then shoots with a magmum gun as it hits the detective prince.

"Yamato Takeru, Vorpal Blade!" Naoto summoned his Persona. It is a male figure with white suit and bird like helmet. He slashed the older Niijima, considering that Sae just awakened to her Persona recently.

"Dike, Flash Bomb!" Her Persona proceeds to blind the detective as well as damaging her.

"Then, Freidyne!" Naoto then engulfed in a blue explosion as she barely survived the attack.

"Yamato Takeru, Megi-"

"One Shot Kill, Dike!" Sae reacts faster as her Persona shoots a bullet that increase in size before hitting Yamato Takeru. This caused the said Persona to pass out.

"It's seems...we underestimated you." Naoto fall down unconscious as Dike disappeared.

"That was...tough. To say the least." Sae puts her weapon away before she sits down.

 **Sae Niijima wins!**

[OST change]

(Wild Card battle! Joker vs Yu)

[Persona 5 OST: Rivers In The Desert]

"I guess this is it. Only one of us can win." Yu said as pulled out his katana.

"Took those words from my mouth, Ace." Joker said as he pulled out his weapons.

"Hrah!" Yu swing his blade at Joker but he managed to block with his dagger. "Watch out!" He shoots Yu in the legs. Yu tried to strike again but the Trickster managed to dodge.

"Tsukiyomi, Abyssal Wings!" Joker said as Tsukiyomi sprouts wings of darkness that hits the Seeker of Truth.

"Magatsu Izanagi, Magarudyne!" Joker said as he summoned Magatsu Izanagi again. The God of Calamity proceeds to attack Yu with wind attack, but Yu managed to survive.

"Not bad. Yoshitsune, Hassou Tobi!" Yu shouted as summoned a Persona. It's a male with red japanese armor, a scar in his right eye, and two katana in his hand. Joker suffered 8 attacks at the same time, but able to survive.

"Not bad. Asterius, Titanomachia!" Joker shouted as a Persona appeared. It's minotaur like figure with only his upper body is shown, flames coming out of ut horns, and it's head is skull of a bull. Asterius summons pillars of flames as it hits Yu. This makes Yoshitsune to disappear.

"Kohryu, Megidolaon!" Yu summoned a golden dragon that Joker familiar with. Joker is taking the hit.

"Bugs, Psiodyne!" Joker summoned another Persona. It is a teddy bear Persona with yellow eyes, realistic looking teeth, and a hole in it's stomach that three skulls come out from it. It's attack using a psychic attack as it's cause Yu to fall down, because of the golden dragon's weakness to psychokinesis.

"Now Izanagi Picaro, Cross Slash!" Akira as Asterius changed into Izanagi Picaro, much to Yu shocked. Yu then got up, preparing to counter the attack.

"Izanagi, Cross Slash!" Yu said as his Izanagi attack as they locked on a stalemate. But Izanagi Picaro breaks it and slash the other Izanagi, causing Yu to suffer his pain.

"Senpai, you okay?"

"Joker, you okay?" Oracle said as Prometheus appears above the Trickster.

"Yes." Both of them said in unison.

"We have to make this guys understand who should they're fighting with. Super move, Ultra Charge!" Oracle said as Joker feels a tremendous power boost.

"If I beat you, you and your teammates going to listen what we have to say. If you beat me, well...I leave that to your imagination. Sounds good." Joker said as Yu nod.

"Arsene!" "Izanagi!" Both of them summoned their initial Persona, intending to finish this fight.

"Eigaon!" "Ziodyne!" Energy of dark and electricity collided with each other, but the dark powers overpowers it as it hits Izanagi. This of course causing Yu to knocked out due to the damage Izanagi suffered. Joker mask reappears after Arsene disappeared.

"Well...let's see if Corrin managed to handle this..." Joker said as he sits, waiting for Yu to wake up...

 **Akira Kurusu (Joker) wins!**

[OST end]

(Take your Time)

(With Corrin's group)

Corrin, Azura, Noir, and Crow were now fighting Yukimura. Odin currently fights someone named Orochi, Laslow fights Saizo, and Selena, Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter were fighting the soldiers while the other four went to face Yukimura.

"Astarte, Psiodyne!" "Loki, Eigaon!" Noir and Crow shouted as their Persona attack the strategist. Crow now in his second outfit due to summoning Loki. "Change, Robin Hood!" Crow shouted as his outfit turns to his first one. "Megaton Raid!" Robin Hood shoots the arrow as it hits the tactician.

"Damn...it seems you're tougher than you look." Yukimura said.

"Everyone! Let me handle him!" Corrin said as they nodded.

"Srah!" Corrin shouted as he hit Yukimura, causing him to fall off from his puppet mount.

"Can this really be true?! So...be it... I admit defeat..." Yukimura said as he passed out...

(With the Phantom Thieves and the I.T.)

"You're awake." Joker said as Yu wake up. The gray haired teen look at him. "Are you ready to listen?"

"Yeah...a promise is a promise after all." Yu said as Oracle appears from Prometheus.

"Joker, are you alright?"

"More or less..." He said. "Tell the others to come here, make sure they bring their 'friends' with them." He said as Oracle contacted all of them via her Persona. 2 minutes later, all of them showed up.

"Joker, It's relieved that your safe." Panther said.

"Wowee, what a group of beautiful ladies!" Teddie said as he look at the girls of PT.

"Dude, you lost?" Yosuke said as Yu nod. "We should listen what they have to say." Yu said as Joker explains how they got here and everything what had happened but not mentioning about Valla. The Phantom Thieves also bit of surprise that they were summoned from the same way.

"So...what year did you all come from?" Chie asked.

"2016." Fox said.

"Wow...that's four years different from us." Rise said.

"That means you all from 2012?" Sae asked as the I.T. nodded.

"So...why are you guys dress like that?" Kanji asked.

"It's because of our Persona." Joker said.

"I see..." Yu said as Oracle speak up.

"Guys, we have trouble! I heard from Crow that a ninja named Saizo trying to blow Corrin's group up!"

"For real!? Noir is there too!" Skull shouted.

"Everyone, follow me!" Joker said as they ran to where Corrin's group is.

(Take your Time)

"I believe in Hoshido... Even if I must give my life, I will stop you! Raaaaww!" Saizo said as he tried to blow himself up along with everyone around him. Corrin tried to convince them but all fell on deaf ears as Saizo decided to suicide bomb the group.

"Saizo stop!" Yu shouted as his group arrived.

"I knew you foreigners can't be trusted. I'll kill all of you! Go down with-"

"No, Brother! You're wrong!" A man sais as he appears with Sakura. He's green haired man wearing a green ninja outfit. This Kaze, Saizo's brother.

"Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my brother!" Sakura said as she also plead the suicidal ninja.

"Why are you interfering? These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!"

"That maybe true, but you mustn't be so rash! Lord Corrin is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was Corrin who let me escape! He saved me—an enemy—without worrying about what would happen for doing so."

"Corrin is...a very kind person. Look! Even d-during this battle, he and those people with him didn't kill a single defender! Why would he do that if he had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to him!" Sakura said as the Phantom Thieves and the I.T. are impressed by the young princess's boldness.

"Damn...she's gutsy as you, Oracle!" Skull said.

"See! I told you me and her are relatives by personality!"

"Personality maybe, blood not so much." Her teammates said as they sweatdropped.

"Grrr." Saizo growled as he puts out the flames. "Fine! But this doesn't mean I trust him or those foreigners with him, but I listen to what he has to say."

"Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else... The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all."

"Did you know about this?" Yu asked Joker.

"We know who it is, but we can't say." He replied as Yu looked at Joker's teammates but they all replied the same thing.

"I'm sorry... I can't say much. Only that... A day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colors. If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at Bottomless Canyon." Even Corrin refused to say.

"Do you think us as fools?"

"No, I don't think that at all. I just... I'm sorry, but I can't say more."

"Well this is waste of time. Away with you!" Yukimura said.

"You heard the man, let's go." Skull said as Corrin, Azura, the Phantom Thieves, his retainers, and the Awakening trio decided to leave.

"Can we go with you?" Yu said as the Phantom Thieves looked at him.

"I had my suspicions for awhile about how you all know things we don't. Seeing as you were able to prove it. We'll join you."

"Well. The more the merrier I suppose." Joker said.

"Any objections?" Yu asked to his teammates as they nod.

"I'll support you 100% Sensei!"

"That's because you want to flirt with more girls." Yosuke said as Sakura approach Joker.

"Can I asked you, Mr..."

"Call me Joker for now...what do you want ask?" He said as he smiles at the young princess. He can see similarities between Futaba and Sakura.

"Um... Please...t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help!"

"Sakura..." Corrin said.

"Lady Sakura, why are you—?!" Yukimura said before he was interrupted by the young princess.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Corrin is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in his eyes... He isn't trying to trick us." Sakura said as she bowed to the tactician.

"Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now... I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just...promise me that you'll be careful." Yukimura said.

"Brother, I would ask for your understanding. I would like to accompany Lord Avatar on his mission." Kaze said to his brother. "If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish."

"I am."

"Anyways, we'll be joining you guys too." Yosuke said.

"You sure?" Panther asked.

"Yeah, cause...finding the truth is pretty much our thing after all. And you beat us fair and square." Chie said as her teammates agreed with her. They all went left Fort Jinya as they prepare to go their next destination.

(Take your Time)

As they left, Corrin, Azura, the Awakening trio, and the Phantom Thieves turns back to normal. They're reactions were...Ryuji get mistaken as Odin's twin again...and...

"You're the guy that picked a fight with Takumi!" Yosuke shouted while looking at Ryuji.

"Dude, he's the one who is pickin' a fight with me!" Ryuji retorted.

"You're that weird guy who stalking Yukiko!"

"I wasn't stalking, I simply admired her." Yusuke said.

"That's the same thing." Makoto said sweatdropped.

"Why don't we introduce each other, seeing as you know us by codenames." Ann said.

"Wait...Those are codenames!?" Kanji shouted.

"I thought that's your real names!" Chie shouted.

"Of course it was codenames, Chie-senpai, Moronji!" Rise said.

"Don't call me that!" Kanji shouted as Yu speak up.

"My name is Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Yosuke Hanamura."

"Chie Satonaka. And let see..." Chie was interrupted by Yosuke.

"My favorite food is pudding." Yosuke with a mocking tone as Chie look at him.

"Shut up, Yosuke!" Chie shouted.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi, my family runs an inn."

"You're inn is in Inaba right?" Haru asked as they were surprised.

"How can you know Inaba?" Yosuke asked.

"My father been there once." Haru replied.

"Hello, My name is Kanji Tatsumi..." Kanji said as he politely introduced himself.

"Why the sudden change of attitude?" Ryuji asked.

"Tell them about your hobby." Yosuke said with devilish smile.

"I ain't telling them that shit!" Kanji said.

"I'm Rise Kujikawa. I'm sure you heard of me."

"Yeah." Akira said as he remembered the poster from Ann when they hanging out in Harajuku.

"I'm Teddie! The mascot of Junes!"

"Junes? Isn't that the name of the department store?" Sae asked.

"That's right! And Yosuke here is the manager's son." Teddie said as Ryuji, Yusuke, Morgana, and Ann looked at him.--

"Willing to give clothes for free when we meet?" Ann asked.

"Yeah and free food too!"

"I'm with him, free sushi!"

"I'm running low on cash lately, perhaps you're willing to give the equipment I need for free?"

"Hell no! You have to pay up!" Yosuke shouted as the three were disappointed before he noticed Morgana's voice. "Who was that?"

"Down here." Morgana shouted as the I.T. looked at him, and they were surprised.

"Tell me I'm crazy or is that cat just talk!?" Yosuke shouted.

"Aw, it's soooo cute." Rise patted the cat.

"Hey, watch where you-" Morgana got patted in soft spot. "That feels good." Teddie growled in jealousy and Kanji was watching him. The girls of I.T. went to where Rise is and started petting him in all sorts of places.

"Can I pet him?" Kanji asked.

"You may not!" Morgana shouted as Naoto decided to speak up, intending to change the subject.

"Anyway, I'm Naoto Shirogane. And I'm-"

"A girl." Ren and Akechi said in unison as Naoto was shocked. "How did you know!?"

"From the future remember?" Ren said as Naoto sheepishly smile.

"Now that we introduce ourselves, now it's-" Yosuke said as he heard Sakura's scream.

"What?! Ahhh!"

"Let's go find out!" Ren said as they followed to where the scream coming from. They eventually found Corrin and Sakura with two different people. One of them is a brunette hair man with cyan japanese armor and was riding a pegasus while beside him is long brown haired girl wearing a headband and a pink samurai garb. This is Subaki and Hana, Sakura's retainers.

"Waah! Subaki?" Sakura asked as she is surprised.

"Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left us behind? How could you!" Hana said as she got off from the pegasus.

"Hana! Why are the two of you—?"

"We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you left with Lord Corrin."

"Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two..." Sakura said as she sighed in relief.

"Heehee... Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!"

"Indeed. It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too. We will always support you."

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Uhh...Sakura. Who are these two?"

"Ohh! I'm sorry...They are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong and kind; they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you two." Corrin said.

"Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly." Subaki said with pride.

"To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help!" Hana said as everyone went back to the Astral Plane.

(Take your Time)

The I.T. were surprised to say the least. Even more so when they stumble into the dorm they'll be staying. It was night as Corrin, Azura, and the Awakening trio were with them while the retainers hang out somewhere. They decided to enter the cafe.

"Ohh, you're back." Sojiro said as the Phantom Thieves come in before noticing the I.T. "Who are they?" He asked as they introduced themselves to Sojiro. They explained what they explain to the Thieves.

"They're from 2012? That's hard to believe." Sojiro asked as Yosuke walked to him.

"Sojiro-san...I heard from him..." Yosuke said as he looked to Akira before looking at Sojiro. "That your curry is very delicious, so can I have some?"

"Is that all? I'm on it." Sojiro said as went to the kitchen to get the curry. He then puts one on the table.

"Here goes!" Yosuke took a bite of the curry. He then was...astonished.

"This is...epic! Now THIS is what curry suppose to taste like!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"May I..." Yu take a spoon as he eats a small portion of the curry. "This is...delicious."

"Glad you like it." Sojiro said.

"Can you tell me what's the recipe?"

"Don't push your luck, kid." Sojiro said.

"I've been meaning to ask you, I heard that you say 'suppose'. What's up with that?" Makoto asked as Yu and Yosuke were sweating.

"Long story short, this girls..." Yosuke said as he pointed at Chie and Yukiko. "Made the worst food that come straight from hell."

"That's not true!"

"Shut it! You know I'm right." Yosuke retorted. "And Rise's no better too."

"That was uncalled for, Yosuke-senpai!" Rise comically shouted.

"Seriously, you're an idol but you can't cook?" Ryuji said as Rise shamefully nod. The remaining I.T. finished the curry as they sat on a table.

"Now then, let's-" Ann said as Sakura enter the cafe. "E-Excuse me, is Big brother here? I was told by a maid named Felicia said that he's here."

"I'm here." Corrin said.

"Ohh. Who might you be?" Sojiro asked.

"I-I'm Sakura, a princess f-from Hoshido. It's nice to meet you, sir." Sakura said. It's clear that she was intimidated by Sojiro by voice.

"Sakura? My family's name happens to be Sakura too." Sojiro said as Sakura widen her eyes.

"You are?" Sakura said with surprise.

"Yeah. In fact, you're happen to be reminded of my daughter." Sojiro said as Futaba approaches her. "This is my adopted daughter, Futaba Sakura."

"Hello, let's be friends, Sakura!" Futaba cheerfully said as Sakura smile. After then, Sakura got a taste of the curry, and she was amazed that Sojiro's curry is more delicious than the ones in Hoshido. The Phantom Thieves introduced themselves to the I.T.

"You're from Shujin Academy?" Yu asked.

"Yes. Yusuke is a student from Kosei High in art division." Makoto said.

"Dude, you're that good?" Yosuke said as Yusuke nod.

"Akechi school somewhere and Futaba doesn't go to school." Ann said.

"Why?" Yukiko asked as Sojiro sighed. "I supposed it's time I tell you about it." Sojiro said as he explains about Futaba's past. The I.T. and Sakura were needless to say have different reactions. The girls sheds some tear while the boys were furious.

"So they blame Futaba-chan from something she didn't do!? That's messed up, even to a kid!" Chie said. Sojiro goes to explain that ever since then, she become a shut-in. Ren then explains that if it weren't for him, Futaba would've committed a suicide by now. Sakura can sympathize with her, as she too had to watch her mom died. After they were calmed down, they explain about the Metaverse, Mementos, Palace, and the MetaNav.

"So...only through a special app that you can go into this...Metaverse." Naoto said.

"Yup." Ryuji said as Ren explains their first heist, which is their former perverted gym teacher.

"You two almost got expelled just because for standing up to him!?" Rise said in surprise.

"And he sexually harassed a girl so much as the said girl almost committed suicide!? That guy's worse than Teddie!"

"Even I have limits, Chie-chan!"

"The school and even the parents turn a blind eye!? What kind of bullshit is that!?" Kanji shouted.

"It doesn't matter if he's an former olympian or not, what he committed is still a crime. I would arrest him even if I have to break into the school just to do it." Naoto said angrily. She's clearly doesn't like it when she heard that female students were sexually harassed there.

"I have to ask...What happened to this girl?" Yukiko asked.

"She...managed to survive, and her parents decided to transfer her to another school." Ann said.

"I see...it's for the best. She'll suffer if she stays" Yosuke said. "I was still kinda surprised that Ann-chan here is a model."

"Part time model, to be exact." Morgana said.

"Even though she eats sweets a lot." Ryuji said.

"Shut up!" Ann shouted.

"And Yusuke here tried to paint her nude." Ren said.

"You shut up too, Ren!"

"Nude modeling!?" The I.T. shouted.

"With Ann-chan's body, that's unbearable!" Teddie said.

"And not as worse as my friend here." Ryuji said as he motioned to Ren. "He got transferred to Shujin because of an assault in his record."

"So you're a transfer student?" Yu asked as Akira nod. The Trickster explains how he get transferred. The I.T. were again surprised.

"That must be so hard for you." Sakura said. Corrin also sympathized Akira too. He never imagined someone as Akira were arrested just because he defended a woman. Some of the I.T. were furious as they heard not only the man was politician but he threatened the woman.

"He got an assault on his record just for that!?" Yosuke said.

"That man is a politician, but yet he ruined a student's future just for something as petty as that?" Naoto said as the Thieves nod.

"He also the reason why Futaba's mom died. So he can steal her research just for his own goddamn ego." Ryuji said as the I.T. were furious. Sure, Adachi may have killed some people, but this man had nerve to kill someone just so he can get his hands on the research and ruined someone's life in an instant.

"Anywho, it's pretty late, we should get some sleep." Ann said as they went to separate ways in to turn in for the night...

 **The I.T. has joined the Corrin's army as well as Sakura and her retainers! The next one is side chapter of Mozu! Will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter after another support conversation!**

 **Chapter 12 is out! I hope you like it! The winning quote is from the Persona 4 AU but hey, it's still a battle. I know it's not much but it's going to be better once the The Phantom Thieves fight against SEES.**

 **If this rewrite version's battle is still fast then I'm sorry.**

 **(*): They are rivals in support, not offensive.**

 **Review this if you like it.**


	13. S2: Tragic Start

**Sorry for the long wait, yall! Here goes another side chapter! This one's about Mozu's paralouge, so I hope you like this!**

 **And, Happy new year, guys!**

 **With that said, enjoy yourselves!**

(The next day)

Corrin and his group, which consists of Azura, Felicia, Jakob, The Awakening trio, Ren, Morgana, Futaba (forced by Makoto to go with Ren), Yu, Teddie, and Rise. The others spend their times and also preparing to go somewhere at the Astral Plane.

Why is they're here you asked? They heard reports that a horde of Faceless attack a village somewhere nearby.

They apparently on their way to the village...with Morgana van...with Ren driving.

"You got a motorcycle license several months ago, Ace?" Ren asked Yu. The two leaders were exchanging stories to kill some time.

"Yes. Me and Yosuke." Yu answered.

"But you wasted on picking up girls?" Futaba asked.

"Yes." Yu said as he remembered the time when he got a phone number from a girl...only to be threatened by her boyfriend. To top it all off? Yosuke got Hanako's phone number, a fat girl who is the upperclassmen of their school and her weight destroyed Yosuke's bike, much to the boy's horror.

"If I remembered correctly, Ren. You guys trying to pick up some women to when we're at the beach." Futaba said.

"Yeah,...the result is underwhelming." Ren said as he remembered that the operation ended when him and Ryuji encountered the same gay couple they met when searching the leads on Kaneshiro.

"Good to know that we're not the only one." Yu said.

"Say, what is this "motorcycle" you two talk about?" Corrin asked curiously.

"I like to know that too." Azura added.

"It's...like a vehicle like this, only on two wheels." Ren explained in the most simple way.

"I see...you can also use these "motorcycles" to get some women, eh?" Laslow said as he imagined himself talking with a group of ladies while sitting on top of the bike.

"Seeing as Yu failed, you got no chance of winning." Selena said coldly as Laslow depressed.

"Ah, Se-chan is adorable as she is cold~!" Teddie commented.

"Call me that again and I'll rip that ridiculous costume of yours, you bear!" Selena said as shd glared towards the bear.

"Eeek! So beaary cruel!" Teddie remarked while Rise and Futaba is talking with Odin.

"You're mom's a little girl? That's...something..." Rise said.

"Believe me when I told you this that my mother is like that when I meet her." Odin said with pride.

"What's your mother like then in the future you're from?" Futaba asked. Recently, the Persona users found out that the trio is from the world's future...which is not a happy one to say the least.

"Quite older." Odin answered before Akira made a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Felicia asked.

"I have a feeling this is the far as I can go." Ren answered.

"Agreed with Master Ren, Those Faceless can attack this "car" as well like the carriage." Jakob said.

"Let's get off then." Corrin said as they got off thr car, which Morgana turns back to cat form.

"Let's walk from here, everyone." Ren said as everyone walk towards the attacked village.

{Linebreak}

(At the mentioned)

"Graah!" A Faceless roared before striking an unfortunate soul. Actually, a horde of them just killed most of the villagers in the area, leaving only two who is escaping.

"Run, Mozu! Please, dear! Run and don't look back!" An old woman said as she on the verge of getting struck by the pursuing Faceless.

"Mother, no! Take my hand! We'll run together!" Thr girl named Mozu shouted.

"GRRAH... HRRGLL!" The Faceless roared as it strikes the hapless woman.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Mozu's mother cried in pain as she fallen to the ground, dead.

"NO! MOTHER!" Mozu shouted as she run away from the Faceless.

(With the group)

"Did you hear that?! Those screams! Something terrible is happening!" Corrin shouted as he and others who aren't Felicia and Jakob change clothes automatically.

"Looks like the reports are true." Yu said.

"But look at those!" Futaba said as she pointed towards the ruined buildings up ahead. "Those Faceless had been wrecking the place real good. Guess we're too late."

"No! There must be some survivors. With any luck, some people escaped, but if there's even one left here somewhere... Let's get searching everyone!"

"Ace, you, Teddie, and Rise go with Corrin, Azura, and his servants to the east. And make sure Rise is saved." Joker ordered Yu.

"What about you?" Yu asked.

"Me, Mona, Oracle, Laslow, Odin, and Selena will head to the south. We'll see if we can some survivors there."

"Sounds like a plan. Good luck." Yu said as Joker and his group separated from Corrin and Yu as they head to the south.

(With Ren's group)

[Last Surprise from Persona 5]

They both head south. Some of the Faceless noticed them but unfortunately for them, the Persona users is all too prepared to fight them.

"I'll scout the area ahead for some survivors." Oracle said as she summons and get on Prometheus before going ahead.

"Be careful Futaba-I mean Oracle." Selena sais before correcting herself as she ans others look towards the horde of Faceless

"Arsene, Maeigaon!"

"Masukunda, Mercurius!"

Joker and Mona shouted as they summoned their respective Persona before the horde of Faceless got hit by a dark attack before getting their speed decrease, as if they're already slow.

"It's our turn, then." Laslow said before he and his three friends look towards their opponents.

"Valentine, Myriad Slash!"

"Go Bellona, use Marakunda!"

"Heracles! Show them the wrath of Rampage!"

The Awakening trio shouted as they summoned their respective Personas before the horde of Faceless they're facing got slashed multiple times, get their endurance decrease, and got hit by punchs and kicks. Causing them to be put down rather easily.

"Who would've thought this power is actually useful." Selena commented.

"That's the perk of being a Persona user, Selena." Mona said.

"Change, Thanatos Picaro!" Joker shouted as he swap Arsene with another Persona,...one that the trio recognized it.

"Hey, isn't that masked being that the blue haired one summoned?" Selena asked.

"But it's a little...different." Laslow added. He was right, this Thanatos is quite different than Minato's. One, it's outfit all black and red as the chains and the coffins are red, it has gold mask and spiky mohawk on its head.

"Door of Hades!" Joker shouted as the horde of Faceless is covered with white explosion. Once it gone, he sees all of the Faceless around him are dead.

"That's should do it." Joker said.

" _Joker, you three, can you hear me?_ " Oracle asked through the earpiece. The Awakening trio was given earpiece before they venture here.

"We can hear you, Oracle. You found something?" Joker asked.

" _Yeah. I got some good news and bad news._ "

"Let's hear it." Selena said.

" _The bad news is everyone in the village are dead._ "

Joker, Mona, and the trio gasped at this.

"Tch...looks like we're too late." Laslow said with a frown.

"But the good news is that there's one villager who survived. It's a girl."

"Where is she?" Mona asked.

"In the woods, hiding. You guys better hurry , because several of Those Faceless heading towards her location!"

"Okay." Joker said as he look towards his group. "Everyone, let's go!" He said as they head towards the location that Oracle give.

(With Yu's group)

"Izanagi, Maziodyne!" Yu shouted as Izanagi strikes several lightning bolts towards the horde of Faceless, shocking them to death.

"Looking good, Senpai." Rise complimented.

"Hrah!" Corrin in dragon form roared as he strikes the Faceless he was fighting.

"Teddie Gattling!" Teddie shouted as he punches the Faceless repeatedly.

"Kamui, Bufudyne!" Teddie shouted as his Persona freezes the Faceless, killing it instantly.

"Oh yeah! That's how a bear fights!" Teddie said with pride.

Azura, Jakob, and Felicia just finished dealing with the Faceless they're fighting.

"Everyone, Can I have your attention? Futaba-I mean Oracle just told me that Joker's group is heading towards somewhere to safe a girl in the woods."

"Is there any survivor beside her?" Corrin asked as Rise replied with a shake.

"Unfortunately, everyone besides the girl is dead." Rise said.

"Looks like we're too late." Corrin said with a frown.

"Look on the bright side, Lord Corrin. At least there's one who managed to escape." Jakob cheered the dragon prince up.

"Let's try to take out all of the Faceless from here." Felicia said as they move forward.

(With Ren's group)

"Damn this bastards are annoying!" Selena shouted as she strikes a Faceless. They're currently near the woods that Mozu is hiding...and Oracle was right, they are lots of Faceless in the area.

"I know what you mean." Joker agreed as he headshots the Faceless.

"The very least, it's almost done." Laslow said as he have Valentine use Mabufu on the Faceless.

"You're right, Laslow. Just a little more you guys." Mona said as he finished all of the enemies with Mercurius using Magarudyne.

" _Great job, guys! That's the last of the Faceless in this area! All its left is the ones on the village._ " Oracle said through earpiece.

"But first. Let's find the girl." Joker said as he uses his Third eye ability to find Mozu...surely enough...

"I see her. She's behind that tree." Joker said while pointing towards said tree.

"Well Joker, we're counting you." Mona said as Joker approach the girl...carefully.

"You can come out now. The Faceless are gone." Joker said aloud as Mozu comes out from the hiding spot but still wary.

"Are you okay?" Joker asked.

"No! My mother... My friends..." Mozu answered with tears.

"Where are they?" Joker asked.

"My mother wouldn't take my hand. She's... she's..."

"I see...my condolences." Joker said. "But for now, stay behind me. I'll keep you safe."

"No! I have to fight! For Mother! For all my friends! For everything those monsters took from me!"

Joker sighed before start talking. "Fine, you can fight."

"I won't disappoint you." Mozu said with determination as she go with Joker as he return to the others.

"I guess we should go where the others is?" Odin asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Joker said as they head towards the ravaged village.

(With Yu's group)

"Guess this one's the alpha?" Teddie asked as they faced a big Faceless. They managed to defeat all of the Faceless in the village...except one, who is larger and bulkier than the rest.

"That's one way putting it." Yu commented.

"Are we late?" The group turn around and see Joker's group have just arrived.

"No, this is the last one." Yu said.

"Want to do a combination attack, Ace?" Joker asked.

"Sure, why not." Yu replied before they look towards the big Faceless.

"Izanagi/Izanagi Picaro, Cross Slash!" Both of them shouted as two Izanagi attack the Faceless at the same time, killing the Faceless instantly.

"It seems that is the last of them." Azura said.

"Yes Azura." Corrin said as approach Mozu.

"Are you're family still alive? We'll be glad to take you there." Corrin asked.

"No, all of them are here...and they're gone. I couldn't even start over here by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all destroyed. But I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I called family is dead. Every house... a grave." Mozu said with a frown.

"Listen, we'll take you in. We can't replace all those you've lost. But we'll take care of you." Corrin said to Mozu.

"Can I join you?" Mozu asked.

"Yes, but only until we find you a safe place to call home. Our group... a family of sorts... is bound by a dangerous cause. We go from one battle to the next, ever in peril. That's no life for you."

"I'm not afraid. I can help. I might even save you or your friends. Let me join your cause, whatever it is. I'll keep your family safe." Mozu replied.

"Yes, of course. I have to admit, you sound just like one of us already." Corrin said.

"Isn't that the truth." Joker said.

"I'll do my best. And I'll stay safe. After all, Mother's watching over me now." Mozu said ad everyone head back to the Astral Plane.

 **Mozu has joined the battle! Up next is the battle on the desert against the Wind tribe, so be prepared!**

 **My newest story: Multitype Brawlers and Trainer in Desolation are out! If you don't know. Check it out when you got the time!**

 **Review this if you like it!**

 **Also, again Happy New Year to you, my good readers!**


	14. Message from the Gods

**Here we go again! To continue this story! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to write chapter soon. Because I got issues to fix and adjusting the new life at college.**

 **Also, I have cleared the Birthright route, and now I'm playing the Conquest route, so that's good.**

 **And on that note, This chapter will include TWO chapters from the game.**

 **That said, let's go!**

 **Disclsimer: I don't own Fire Emblem nor the three Persona games.**

* * *

(In Krakensburg Castle, Nohr)

"Mwahahahaha...!" Garon laughed evilly as he sits on a throne. "So... Corrin still lives... And he knows. He knows a truth he should not. On top of that, he awakened to the powers of those foreigners...However, there is no need to worry. I've already set a plan in motion. He will be easily crushed, along with those who foolishly followed him. It's impossible for anyone to stop me now. This world is already mine... It just doesn't know it yet!" He gloated to...pretty much himself.

But little does he know, he was eavesdropped by Elise, who is listening from the doors of the throne room.

"Father...who could you be talking to? And why are you saying that Avatar is going to be crushed? I don't like this at all—I need to find Xander and that blue haired boy." She muttered. Just before she does so, Camilla appears in front of her.

"No, Elise. You shouldn't get involved." Camilla reasoned with her.

"Camilla?" Elise called out her name.

"There's something not right about Father. I sense something...not of this world..." The older sister said.

"But... If Corrin is in danger, shouldn't we help—" Elise said before she's interrupted by Camilla.

"No, we mustn't act hastily. One wrong step and we could cause him more trouble. As painful as it may be to do, we need to hold back and watch for now." Camilla said as she reluctantly admitted.

"All right, Camilla. If you think that's best..." Elise said as she conceded.

* * *

(In the Eternal Stairway, Hoshido)

"Why is this place called the "Eternal Stairway"?!" Yosuke complained as he was tired.

"Don't whine, Yosuke! You're making us tired too." Chie said as she too is tired. After being told by Azura that they need to go to a place called Izumo to seek help.

"How...long...until...we...reach the top?" Futaba asked as she's very tired. Justified as she hardly work out.

"I think...it won't be long...maybe." Corrin answered as he help both Futaba and Sakura walk through the stairway.

"Azura. You sure this is the fastest way to Izumo?" Yu asked.

"Yes. It's also to avoid further conflict from the Hoshidan Forces." Azura explained. "Izumo has declared neutrality and won't allow fighting of any kind on their land."

"I see...that's good to know." Ren said.

"Guys...is it me or since when this place starts foggy?" Ann asked as fog start appearing out of nowhere.

"You're right, Ann-senpai. Let's be careful around here." Naoto said as they all thread carefully. After walking few paces, a small group of Faceless suddenly appeared.

"Eeeeeek! It's the Faceless!" Sakura cried as the Phantom Thieves automatically change their clothes.

"I got this one!" Skull (Ryuji) said as he move forward, weapons ready.

"Save some for me, Ryuji-senpai!" Kanji said as he too move forward, with his weapon on.

"Skull, stop! They're not what they look like!" Oracle warned as she used the goggles to scan and discovered something wrong with the Faceless.

"You too, Kanji!" Rise said as she uses Kanzeon to check as well. But their pleas are ignored as the two lightning users hitting the flashes. Once they're done however, the Faceless turns back into people in unconcious state.

"The eff?! They're just people!" Skull exclaimed as he turns back to normal.

"That's what we're trying to tell you, you electrical knuckleheads!" Rise scolded Ryuji and Kanji.

"How are we supposed to know that?!" Kanji retorted.

"Oh no...they are Wind Tribe members!" Azura exclaimed.

"Wind Tribe?" Sae asked.

"They are a tribe that lives in the desert, the one that will surely pass through." Kaze explained.

"Oh geez. I can't believe you two mess it up." Teddie said.

"Shuddup!" Ryuji and Kanji said in unison.

"I think someone is using an illusion spell or something to make humans as Faceless so he can make us to attack them on purpose." Morgana said.

"Who could that be?" Corrin said. Little does they know, Iago is watching from afar.

"Let's see how you get out of this one." Iago said with a smirk before disappearing.

"This is not looking good. The Wind Tribe will surely be furious with us." Yusuke said.

"Let's just keep going. If we happened to meet them, I'll explained so they won't get a misunderstanding." Corrin said.

* * *

After walking a few steps and into the desert area, they arrived at a village. However, they immediately met an opposition... in the form of angry Wind Tribe tribalists.

"There they are! The two of them are the ones that attacked our friends!" One of the tribalist said.

"I won't deny that two of my companions fought your friends. I'm very sorry for that. But it wasn't their intention to fight them! We bear no ill will toward the Wind Tribe." Corrin tried to reasoned with them, but it seems he was ignored.

"Do you really expect us to believe that? You can't just beat people up and think that there will be no repercussions!" The other tribalist said.

"Tch, I guess they're too thickheaded to listen." Selena stated.

"I-I agreed. I have never see them so upset. We should go to Reppu Castle." Sakura said.

"Reppu Castle? Why there?" Ren asked.

"I've heard that the chieftain of the Wind Tribe resides there. If we are able to convince him to help us, he may be able to calm the others." Sakura answered.

"She's right, Lord Corrin. And fortunately for us, it looks like the winds have calmed themselves for the moment." Kaze said. " Normally the castle is protected behind powerful, biting gusts. Right now we may be able to reach it. However, there is no guarantee that the chieftain will listen, even if we make it. Do you still want to go?" He asked.

"Yes. We need to gather as many allies as possible, no matter how unlikely. The only way to make that happen is to build trust with others along the way. Let's go to Reppu Castle and speak with the chieftain." Corrin said as everyone proceeds towards the place.

After several minutes of walking, they stumbled upon a stern bald headed man in the front of the castle.

"So, you wish to speak with me?" The man asked.

"Yes, my name is Corrin." Corrin said before he turns to the others. "And these are my travelling companions."

"I assume that you're the chieftain of the Wind Tribe?" Ren asked.

"You are correct, foreigner. I am called Fuga." The man named Fuga said a he introduced himself. He then turns to Corrin. "News of your arrival got here ahead of you. And news of what you intend, too. You side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido but instead wish to destroy both kingdoms with your newfound "power". And you decided to begin with the Wind Tribe by attacking our brethren."

"No, of course not! Where are these ideas coming from? We aren't planning to destroy kingdoms. Our real goal, why we are seeking out allies, is to defeat the king of—" Corrin denied before he is interrupted.

"Corrin! Stop!" Azura said as she interrupts Corrin.

"Ah!" Corrin said as he realizes that he almost say the one thing he's not supposed to say.

"And I thought I talked too much." Ryuji commented before being told to "shush" by Ann.

"What was that? What are you trying to say?" Fuga asked.

"I'm sorry. What I mean to say is that our **true enemy** is one not yet known to everyone..." Corrin replied.

"An unknown enemy? Has fear of death driven you mad?" Fuga asked with a disbelieving look. "Don't think you can gain advantage by confusing me with your ramblings. Only a fool would accept your explanation, and I am no fool. Eliminate these invaders immediately!"

As on cue, many tribalists appear as they completely surround the group. After that, the PT (and Sae), Corrin, Azura, and the Awakening trio transforms to their battle attires.

"This is bad." Crow said.

"Agreed. This is but one of unfortunate events that we will come across." Odin added.

"Not helping, Odin." Selena reprimanded him.

"Is there no one who will believe us?" Corrin asked. His question is quickly answered by the arrival Corrin's ally. She's a dark brown woman who is muscular. She has white short hair as she wears an Oni mask on her head. Other than the fact she wears the Hoshidan variant of Nohr's Fighter Class, she wields a club.

"Chieftain! Please wait!" The woman said to Fuga.

"Damn! Now that's a badass lookin' chick." Skull complimented.

"Hey, it's Rinkah-chan!" Chie said.

"Do you know her?" Queen asked.

"Yeah, we met her when we rescued Princess Sakura and Princess Hinoka. She may be rough around the edges and a bit aloof, but she's actually really nice." Yosuke explained.

"A tsundere, huh? Interesting..." Oracle commented.

"Excuse me but, I may not know your... modern term of things, but what is this "tsundere"?" Laslow asked as he overhear Oracle's comment.

"It's a term for someone who is harsh on outside but really nice on the inside." Joker explained.

"I see...So they're like Selena then." The cassanova man said.

"Hey!" Selena said.

"Something like that." Joker said.

"Rinkah, what are you doing here!?" Corrin asked.

"I've been searching for you. Your departure has thrown both Nohr and Hoshido into chaos." She explained. "Rumors are spreading that you plan to attack and destroy both kingdoms with your new "power". But I know that's not the type of person you are—I believe in you!"

"Rinkah... Thank you for believing in me." Corrin said as he thanked the female Oni Savage warrior.

"Hmph... The Flame Chieftain's daughter now protects this dangerous man. Why?" Fuga said before asking.

"Because I owe him a debt. He saved my life." Rinkah answered with determination. "You can't kill him just because of a misunderstanding. And definitely not because of false rumors. I know that because Corrin is not the type to callously attack others. If my father was here, he would at least listen to what Corrin had to say. Only barbarians scream for death rather than justice!"

"Chick got a lot of fire in her words." Skull commented.

"That's because she IS from the Flame Tribe, Stupiji." Panther remarked.

"Don't call me that!" Skull retorted.

"Ho, I expected such fiery spirit! So you're saying I should believe in him? Despite all I've heard about his intentions." Fuga replied. "You should be careful—speaking without thinking about what you are saying."

"I have thought on it. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for this man along with his followers." Rinkah replied back.

"Interesting... You really think that highly of him?" Fuga said as he fold his arms. He is thinking at the moment before he nods. "Very well! Then you shall have to prove your worth in the only way that matters." He said as he turns to Corrin. "Fight me, young Corrin! Fair and square! And show me the strength of your character! Defeat me with your own strength, without tricks or coward's tactics!"

" ** _Well, my prince? It seems he has personally called you out. I'm afraid I cannot help you now that you are required to best him yourself. Are you ready?_** " Bahamut said telepathically in Corrin's head.

'I am. Don't worry.' Corrin said as he readies his sword.

" ** _Then_** **_I_** **_wish_** **_you_** **_good_** **_luck._** " Bahamut said telepathically again.

"Looks like you're on your own, Corrin. Just when I was going to help too." Rinkah said to him. "I'll suppose we'll be cheering you on."

"Thank you. Having you here is enough." Corrin said.

"Kick his ass, Corrin!" Skull said as he cheers on Corrin.

"Show them your manhood!" Kanji added as he does a fist pump.

"You muscleheaded idiots..." Mona muttered as the duel is about to begin with the group and a small number of tribalists as spectators. As Corrin readies his stance, Fuga does the same.

"Now, come forth! I shall determine where the truth lies within you!" The Wind Tribe chieftain said as the battle begins. Both side give their all in this battle. With Corrin manages to keep up with Fuga without his Persona's help, while Fuga is too manage to keep up with the Nohrian Prince. Both side are not giving up anytime soon because how competent they are in this fight.

The group are very impressed about Corrin's battle prowess, as they noted why he is suited to lead them.

"Wow. It's good to know that all of that training in the Northern Fortress with Gunther are paying off." Felicia commented.

"Indeed. Though Lord Corrin has a long way to go, but I will believe that he'll catch up in no time." Jakob added.

After some time have passed, Corrin manages to defeat Fuga, albeit barely and luckily not fatal. After that, he puts away the Yato as he walk towards Fuga.

"Will you listen to us now? I am truly sorry that we attacked people form your tribe. We were deceived, and we came here to offer our apologies and an explanation." Corrin said as he apologizes, hoping that there won't be another pointless fight.

"I understand, Corrin. I could sense no ill intent in you as we fought." Fuga said as he nods. " You have a pure heart and a warrior's spirit. I promise to explain the situation to the rest of my tribe—you should not worry."

"Thank you, Chieftain Fuga." Corrin said as he sigh in relief.

"Hmm... you reminded me of Sumeragi." Fuga said. "He would rejoice at seeing you now. You would definitely make him proud."

"Hold on. you knew of father?" Corrin asked.

"Indeed I do." Fuga answered. "King Sumeragi was a dear friend. We often fought side by side in our younger days. We were like brothers in battle. Those days are long past now..." He said as he sheds a tear before continue talking. "You fought well today. I can see why you deserve to wield the Yato. And yes, I know of that blade. Sumeragi once spoke of it to me."

"What did he say?" Corrin asked as he and those who in their Metaverse attire back to their current attire.

"Listen carefully... The Yato is the key to the **Seal** **of Flames**. The Seal of Flames contains limitless power...It is said that it is a weapon capable even of destroying the gods that made it."

"You are saying that with this "Seal of Flames", he can destroy godlike entities... ?" Akechi asked.

"That is correct." Fuga said.

"The power to topple gods?! In that case..." Corrin said as he turns to Azura, who nods at him.

"Yes... We have a glimmer of hope now." The Songtress replied.

"Izana, from Izumo, should be more familiar with the legends." Fuga suggested. " I suggest you seek him out and ask about the Seal of Flames. Our tribe will also provide aid for your trip. I believe the best choice would be..." As he said that, a short boy in a Diviner's outfit appear to the chieftain's side.

"There is only one choice. I will accompany them." The boy said.

"Heh... he looks like that Persona User kid that sides with Nohr." Kanji muttered.

"You sure you're up for this?" Ryuji asked. "No offense or anythin', but you're kinda bit young to go on a dangerous trip like this."

"I'm not a child, I'm a grown man!" The boy- I mean young man said as he retorts.

"As childlike he may be, Hayato is one of our best diviners in the village." Fuga said.

"Yup, I'm quite talented if I say so myself." The young man said as he puffs up his chest in pride.

"I suppose you're okay at send him to help us?" Corrin asked.

"Of course. He will be a great asset on your quest." Fuga said as he turns to Hayato. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course." Hayato replied as he turns to Corrin. "You can depend on me now that I'll be seeing you for awhile."

"Yes. Welcome aboard." Corrin said as he turns to the group as well as the newly recruited Hayato. "Everyone, we're off to Izumo. We might be able to learn more about the Seal of Flames."

"Ah geez. More walking? When will we gonna rest?" Futaba whined.

"Don't worry, Futaba. We'll rest as soon as we arrive in Izumo." Azura said.

"If you say so..." The orange haired girl said.

"And thus, our perilous journey to defeat the ultimate enemy continues." Odin said dramatically... to no one in particular.

"Will you stop that!" Selena said as she bonk the Dark Mage in the head.

"Ow!"

* * *

As nighttime falls, the group have finally arrived in one of the neutral kingdom, Izumo. Fortunate for them, the guards allow them to enter, but not before warning them about starting a fight which Ren and Yu advise towards the delinquent in their team to not pick a fight.

"Intriguing. There's something... very divine about this place." Yusuke said.

"I agreed. It's also very calming too." Makoto added as they arrive at Izumo's central palace.

"Yes. Izumo has long been known as the "kingdom of the gods". It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace. While all the other kingdoms quarrel, it maintains a neutral stance. I'm glad we made it here safely. Let's go find the archduke." Azura explained before they continue forward.

After walking a few steps, they see a long white haired man in white clothing with a marking on his head standing before them. He seems very happy.

"Greetings, travelers." The man said. "I am Archduke Izana." The man named Izana said as he introduce himself. "The first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods...keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair... five or six times? I forgot. It's so nice to finally meet you! I imagine your journey here was quite difficult. Time to kick back and relax! Izumo is a wonderful place. You could stay here forever!"

"Is it just me or why he acts a lot like Teddie?" Chie commented.

"Oh. He could be one of those eccentric nobles I saw on TV." Yukiko said to her BF.

"Really?" Chie said to her friend.

"Oh. Did someone mention moi?" Teddie asked as he gets into the conversation.

"She said "like you", not you." Yukiko said.

"You don't have to put it like that, Yuki-chan." Teddie said as he kneels.

"Oh sorry. Was that mean of me?" Yukiko asked.

"Most of them are usually not like that. He's just...a special case." Sakura explained to duo.

"Pardon me, Archduke—we actually came here to ask you some questions." Corrin said to the Archduke.

"Oh? What about? Ask away, my friends! If you've got any good gossip to share, I'd be ever so pleased to listen!" Izana said as he is very curious.

"We were wondering if you could share what you know about the Seal of Flames." Corrin stated.

"Huh? The Seal of Flames? That sounds pretty boring to me... I don't bother remembering such dull things." Izana said as Ren senses something...strange about his statement.

'Something is off about this.' The Trickster thought as he watch the conversation between Corrin and Izana goes on.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about the Seal of Flames? The fate of the world may hang in the balance." Azura asked with a suspicious look.

"Grrr... I already told I never heard of it!" Izana said as Ren steps forward.

"Of course you don't know about it, you imposter." Ren said as the others were shocked about this.

"Ren-san." Yu said.

"Is that something you should say to someone like him?" Ryuji asked.

"Be quite, all of you." Morgana said to the group. "I think he's onto something."

"What? You're calling me an imposter? After I've prepared a feast for you all?" Izana said as he was felt being accused.

"This young man is right." Gunter said as he appears beside him. "You may have fooled everyone here with your magic illusion, but not me. Reveal yourself!"

"Ah! Gunter, you're no fun at all!" The imposter said as he reveals his true form, which in the form of a shady man in Nohrian mage attire.

"Whoa! He really is an imposter!" Ann said as she along with the others are surprised.

"Eeheehee! It's been a while, hasn't it?" The man said as he smirks. Soon after that, a troop of Nohrian soldiers appeared.

"Zola—I knew it was you behind that magic!" Gunter said as he sweatdrops.

"You know him, Gunter?" Corrin asked.

"Yes." Gunter answered. "This cretin is a Nohrian mage. He specializes in illusions and deception."

"Then... where's the real archduke!?" Corrin asked.

"I'm afraid it's off to jail for him—the clink, the slammer, the cooler!" The mage named Zola said as realizes something. "Oooh, cooler! That reminds me—it's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb! Everyone, fire the ice bomb! ...Hehe, "fire" the "ice" bomb..." He then orders the troop to detonate the ice bomb as the former laughes at his own joke. Some of them (Corrin's group) changes to their Metaverse attire.

Once detonated, the entire palace area is covered in ice and snow along with the soldiers.

""Fire was the ice bomb"?" Yukiko repeated the joke as she once again have a laughing fit. "Hahahaha! "Fire" the "ice" bomb!? That is so hilarious, I can't stop! Hahahaha!" She said as she's still laughing.

"Umm... is this normal for her?" Skull asked as he is freaked out of Yukiko's "habit".

"You'll just have to get used to it. Trust me" Chie replied to him with a sweatdrop. Luckily, it doesn't take long as Yukiko stops laughing.

"It's incredible... They've done something to encase the entire town in ice. We'll have to break through. The enemy is probably using this ice as cover. Be careful!" Azura said.

"Also if we try to use fire to the ice, we may also burn the building as well which will not do good in our favor." Naoto said.

"Not to worry, everyone!" Teddie said as everyone look towards him. "I have captured all of their scents the moment they appeared. I can lead you where they are if you like."

"Plus..." Oracle said as she gets on Prometheus. "Me and Rise-chan can help Teddie on tracking them down and support you all at the same time."

"All right. Let's go!" Corrin said as everyone charges towards the area. Each of them breaks the ice before fighting the Nohrians one by one. Tough as the Nohrians may be, but they managed to best them with ease thanks to the supports of Rise and Oracle.

It's very long, but they manage to find Zola after they break the ice that covers him.

"Gah! How did you find me!?" Zola asked. "Or better yet, how did you all manage beat the guards?"

"There aren't so tough, you sneaky bastard." Kanji said.

"You know what they say, "united we stand"." Yu stated.

"Damn you...!" Zola gritted his teeth as he pulls out his tome. "Fine! I'll defeat you all myself! All of your strengths are just mere illusions!"

"We'll see about that!" Corrin said as he turns to Joker. "Lend me your strength, Re- I mean Joker."

"All right." Joker said as both of them touch their masks.

"Just touching those masks won't save you!" Zola said as he conjures up an dark energy before sending it towards Corrin and Joker. "Say you're prayers, fools!"

"That's what you think!" Both of them said.

"Arsene, Eigaon!" Joker shouted as he take off his mask, allowing Arsene to be manifested.

"What is that!?" Zola asked as the Persona conjures up red and black energy to counter Zola's spell. Arsene then vanishes. "Impossible!"

"It is possible, Zola! Bahamut, Agilao!" Corrin said as he summons Bahamut, who hits the Nohrian mage with a fireball before disappearing.

"Gack!" Zola said as he fall on his back before standing up.

"Had enough?" Skull asked as Oracle exits Prometheus before vanishing.

"Never!" Zola said as he run towards a path behind him, which leads towards the palace.

"Everyone, after him!" Kaze said as the group give chase towards him.

* * *

The chase eventually leds to Zola being cornered inside the palace, right in front of the banquet room.

"We've won. You can't escape now, Zola. Tell us where the archduke is!" Corrin said before demanding.

"HA! You really think it'd be that easy? What a naive little boy you are. I always have an escape plan!" Zola boasted.

"What-!?" Corrin said as he instantly grab a hold of Oracle.

"Ho! Look at me and my adorable hostage!" Zola taunted as he is standing behind the PT's navigator.

"Joker!"

"Oracle!" Ren said.

"What the hell, man!? Aren't you ashame doin' something as low as this!? Do the right goddamn thing!" Skull said angrily.

"Spare me your sermons, you vulgar ape. I rather win than doing the "right" thing! Why? Because only the winners get to write the history books!" Zola answered. "Now stand down or the girl—"

Before he finished his threat, a magic sigil appears beneath as he instantly get hits the moment a tree of sorts that appear out of nowhere.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" The mage lets out a death cry as he falls down in floor, dead. This allow Oracle to be free and instantly go towards Joker.

"Are you okay?" Joker asked.

"More or less. I'm grateful that I didn't die." Oracle said.

"That's good to hear." Joker said as those who have their outfits change have turn back to normal.

"Why look at that, we've changed back!" Haru said.

"Yes, you're right." Selena said as she look towards Corrin, who for some reason, frozen in place. "Umm... Corrin?"

"That spell... It can't be..." He muttered as a familiar figure to Corrin appears... and it's none other than Leo, the second prince of Nohr.

"You were the lowest of the low, Zola... Hiding behind hostages—you are a disgrace to the entire Nohrian army." Leo said as he looks at Zola's corpse with distaste. Corrin rushes toward the Brynhildr user.

"I knew it! I knew it was you, Leo! Thank you for saving Ora-I mean Futaba." Corrin said. It may take some for Corrin to tell when the time to refer the PT in their codenames or civilian names.

Leo simply didn't respond as he glare towards the wielder of Yato.

"Leo... Will you join us? We could use your aid in the battle ahead. I don't plan to fight with ; I've learned of a dire truth..." Corrin said as he tries to persuade his adoptive brother.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked genuinely.

"After I refused to side with or Nohr, I learned that King Garon... He is being manipulated by someone." The gray haired prince explained.

"What? How do you know this?" Leo asked again with skeptical look.

"Listen carefully. He didn't want to start a war with Hoshido. He's being controlled by our real enemy—someone hiding behind the scenes. This invisible foe is who we should really be after!" Corrin explained.

"I see." Leo simply said that. "Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator!"

"I'm sorry, Leo... I can't say who it is." The other Nohrian prince said as he refused to answer that particular question.

"Unsurprising. I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings." Leo said as he turns to leave... but he notices a certain someone.

"Hello, Odin. I assume if you're on his side, that means you're a traitor to Nohr too?"

"It's... complicated, my lord." Odin said. "One that I cannot simply tell you on a whim... not yet at least."

"That's a shame. You were a promising retainer too." Leo said as he turns to the other Awakening trio. "And that goes to the both of you, correct?"

Laslow and Selena simply silence as they don't want to make the situation for them even worse.

"I rest my case." Leo said as he about to leave, but...

"Leo, please! Wait! I can't say anything now, but—" Corrin said before Leo interrupts him.

"You're a traitor. I don't want to hear your excuses." He said as he turns to Corrin.

"What? You still don't believe I have the best intentions?" Corrin asked.

"Let me make this as clear as I can... You have abandoned our family and have awakened to a power you know nothing about. I have extended you the same courtesy." Leo stated. "I no longer think of you as my brother. Got it? I only came here to clean up that pathetic excuse of a mage. You and I will settle our differences some other time."

As he said that, he attacks Corrin... however he actually attack the banquet door behind the latter.

"Corrin!" Azura said as he rushed towards to see if he's injured, luckily there isn't.

"Don't worry, Azura, I'm fine. I don't think he was aiming at me. The door to that banquet hall has seen better days, though..." Corrin said as he look towards the destroyed door.

"No kiddin', he broke the door as if it was nothing." Ryuji said as Leo turns to the Phantom Thieves.

"Who are you supposed to be? I never seen you people before." Leo asked them.

"We are the Phantom Thieves. And we believe that what Corrin do is right." Ren said on behalf of the entire PT.

"So you're all thieves, hm?" Leo asked as he stare towards them. "Funny you don't like it, but one shouldn't judge a person by their appearance."

"We get that a lot recently." Ren said.

"You could have join Nohr, but I guess you're willing to side with a traitor. How pity." Leo said as he turns to Corrin. "And on that note, traitor, the real archduke should be inside. Along with the pathetic Hoshidan prince, ."

"What? Do you mean—" Before he gets the answer, Leo have already left.

"Wait! Leo! ...Leo..."

"Lord Corrin! The banquet is filled with people!" Kaze said as she look inside of it. "They've all been tied up!"

"You can't be serious!" Corrin said as everyone went inside the hall and begin to untie the prisoners.

* * *

"You're here! You're here! You've finally come to rescue me! Thank you so much! You really saved my life! I'm absolutely starving! My tummy has been rumbling for hours now!" The real Izana said as Ren sets him free. It was take some for everyone to set the prisoners free.

"Are you the real Archduke Izana?" Yu asked.

"Why yes! That's me! Archduke Izana. The first heir to the divine bloodline, descen—" Izana said before he is interrupted.

"Sorry, Archduke, but we've kind of already heard this..." Corrin said.

"Even the hair part...?" Izana asked.

"... Yes." Most of the group including Corrin reluctantly said.

"Awww..."

"H-he is even more informal than the imposter..." Sakura said as the archduke turns to her.

"Ah! The fair Princess Sakura! I believe your brother is around here somewhere. He was left in a situation similar to my own. I can only imagine how hungry he is now..." Izana said.

"Takumi really is here?" Sakura asked.

"I found him!" Ann said as she pointed her finger to Takumi, who is recently being set free by the latter.

"That damn Nohrians... launch a sneak attack on me when I-" Takumi muttered before he is interrupted.

"Takumi! I'm so glad you're safe!" Sakura greeted him as he notice her.

"Sakura? And... Corrin and Azura. What are you all doing here?" Takumi asked before he notices a certain blonde headed delinquent. "Oh it's you. The delinquent I bumped into a few days ago."

"Still has that shitty behavior, I see." Ryuji said, though he feel offended, but he decided to let that be the past. "But still, glad you're okay though."

"How unusual for you behave properly." Takumi said as he turns to Sakura again. "Well, Sakura? Why are you doing with Corrin and Azura?"

"Well...I decided that I would fight alongside Corrin." Sakura answered.

"What? Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well? is going to be devastated..." Takumi remarked.

"No, I h-haven't! Neither has Corrin. No one here has, actually." Sakura said. "None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. Corrin says there is something much worse than Nohr's aggression going on. He can't explain, but I trust him. Takumi, p-please—trust him too!"

Takumi is silent as he processes the information he received.

"Takumi..." Corrin called out his name as the second prince of Hoshido glares toward him.

"Hmph... You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this flimsy explanation acceptable. Sakura may believe in your story—I don't." Takumi said.

"I see..." Corrin said as he frowned.

"Looks like someone a very stubborn for his own good." Ren said.

"Nonononono! Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all! You've got it all wrong, Prince Takumi!" Izana said as he butts in the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" The Fuujin Yumi wielder asked.

"I'm not going to go into all the little details, but basically—join Corrin." Izana answered. "That's what the gods are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them!"

"That's... unusual." Ryuji said.

"Huh? Something prophetic?! I can't believe that important prophecies just...happen all of a sudden like that." Takumi said with disbelief look.

"Hey, who's the keeper of prophecies here, you or me? They come as they come. Would you really ignore directions sent down from the gods?" Izana replied.

"You know, you say that, but... How can I choose to side someone who won't side with his homeland? Of course I'm grateful they saved us, but... I just can't trust Corrin." Takumi said, still stubborn as ever.

"Jeez, you're one tough nut to crack. What am I supposed to do with you?" Izana said as coughs a little. "I don't like breaking out the big bows, but if a little extra prophesizing is needed... Well, Prince Takumi, that's just what you'll get!"

Izana then immediately pulls out a crystal ball as he starts channeling with it.

"*ahem* "Everything is not yet seen... The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe..."." Izana said as he done chaneling. "Whew. There ya go. The gods really want to speak to you, Prince Takumi. Prince Corrin is not your enemy."

"Then who is? What was Sakura saying a moment ago... That Corrin knows something about our supposed enemy?" Takumi asked.

"Yes. I can't explain it all now, but what Archduke Izana says is true. We came to Izumo hoping to find a way to defeat our mystery enemy." Corrin stated.

"Oh, that's right. You were going to ask me about the Seal of Flames. I'm sorry, but I don't know a thing about it." Izana explained as this shocks the group.

"How did you know that we're going to ask that?" Makoto asked.

"Premonitions! Prophecies! Haven't you been paying attention?" Izana said. "Even though I can't help you with the Seal of Flames... My family does have a saying that's been passed down for generations. "We will show he who shuns the light and dark another way." So, there you have it!"

"Hmm... does that mean Corrin the one who shuns both the light and dark?" Ren asked.

"I think it's quite a coincidence since he refused to allied with Hoshido nor Nohr." Yu said.

"That's probably it." Izana said. "Thus, I need to show you a new path. If you'll excuse me, I'll go hold a little ceremony and ask an ancient god for help."

"Right now?" Akechi asked.

"Yep! Fortune favors the bold! Strike while the iron's hot! Carpe whatever!" Izana answered. "I want to get this little ceremony over with, in any case. Ancient gods aren't exactly easy on the eyes."

As he said that, he immediately leaves them.

"I hope this turns out okay." Chie said.

"Yeah, I'm getting antsy just thinkin' about it." Ryuji said.

"I'm sure things will work in our favor. Let's have faith and wait here for him." Corrin said as they decided to wait for Izana.

* * *

After thirty minutes have passed, Izana comes back... who is looking pale than usual.

"S-sorry to have...kept you waiting." Izana said as he looked quite exhausted.

"Archduke, what's wrong?! You look exhausted!" Corrin said as he just as surprised as everyone.

"I had a chat...with an ancient god... But even I don't understand it" Izana said as he is breathing heavily. "... It's so short, too... "Go meet the dragon." I believe that's what he said."

"The dragon?" Corrin asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually..." Izana said as he's getting paler and paler by the minute. "I really really hope you do, too. After all, I think I may—owww ow ow... Yup, definitely gave my life for the message."

He then collapse on the floor. Corrin is seen holding him.

"Dude! You're dying!? How could something like this happened?" Yosuke asked.

"I think this is a case of "an eye for an eye" or in this case, "a life for life"." Naoto theorized.

"The blue haired maiden here is right. The ceremony I performed always requires something in return. Every message has a price, and the cost of this one was my life. I'd really like it if a bard wrote a nice song about my noble sacrifice..." Izana explained as he turns to Takumi one last time. "Oh, Prince Takumi...I know I asked before, but... Make sure you help out Corrin, OK?"

"But... I..." Takumi said as he still unsure.

"What, you're still not willing?" Izana asked. "I'm dying here, and you're still unsure? Listen, if you don't...I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. All the time. Boo."

"Hmm... let's hope he doesn't come back as a ghost." Chie said. "It'll give me nightmares."

"Or doesn't come back as a zombie or sorts." Yu said.

"Archduke..." Takumi said.

"Well, I said what I needed to say... Bye...bye..." Izana said as he close his eyes and went limp, proving that he have passed away.

"Why didn't he tell us this would cost him his life? Why..." Corrin said as everyone is mourning towards Izana. The boys look away as a few girls cried particularly Makoto, who got comforted by her sister and Yu comforting Rise as well as Ren comforting Futaba.

"*sniffle...sniffle...* Oh, Izana..." Sakura said as she sobbed.

"Giving up his life for the good of everyone. He was an admirable man." Gunter said.

"I'm so sorry... This is all my fault. If I hadn't , the archduke wouldn't have died like this..." Corrin said. "I didn't realize the cost of my goal, as right as I believe it to be..."

Takumi put his hand on Corrin's shoulder as the latter look towards him.

"Takumi...?" Corrin asked.

"You must keep believing it, Corrin. Don't waste his sacrifice." Takumi said as he too saddened by this turn of events.

"Takumi..." Corrin said.

"Listen. I'm going to help you accomplish your mission. I'll fight with you." Takumi said as he decided to join. "After all, it was the archduke's dying wish. So. I'm coming along... Brother."

"Thank you, Takumi." Corrin said.

"If any rate, I think we should give this honorable soul a proper burial." Odin said as the group takes part in the burial ceremony along with the residents of Izumo. After that they decided to stay Izumo for the night.

* * *

(The next day)

Despite the fact the recent passing of Izana still on their minds, the group decided to move forward and never look back, know that they don't have much time.

"Well everyone. Let's continue our journey now." Ren said.

"Yes. we can't stay here for too long." Corrin said.

"Well, if Lord Takumi is going, I guess we'll have to go too!" A brown haired young man said as he appears to Takumi's side. Along with a blue haired young woman. Apparently they were present in the burial ceremony sitting beside Takumi.

"Yup! I'd sooner die than be separated from Lord Takumi." The young woman added.

"I know you two are at the burial ceremony, but who are you?" Corrin asked.

"The name's Hinata! I'm one of Lord Takumi's retainers." The young man named Hinata said as he introduces himself. "I'm skilled with a katana—if I do say so myself. You'll like having me in a fight!"

"My name is Oboro. Like Hinata, I am a retainer to Lord Takumi." The young woman named Oboro said as she introduces herself. "If at all possible, I'd rather not interact with the Nohrians. But if we are to be allies, then I will do my best to cooperate... For Lord Takumi's sake." For some reason, she has quite a "death glare" when it has something to do with Nohrians or Nohr in general.

"Whoa. That's actually kinda scary." Ryuji said.

"I don't think I can forget that face anytime soon too." Yosuke added.

"All right... We're glad to have you with us." Corrin replied to them. "That's three more valuable allies... Thank you, Archduke Izana. This is all thanks to you. I promise to never forget the sacrifice you made for us."

After he said that, the group- or should I say Corrin's army as they leave Izumo and go towards another destination...

* * *

 **I think that's a wrap about this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I'm sure you already know about this, but Joker from Persona 5 is in Smash Ultimate as a DLC Fighter! Now he gets to meet Corrin for real, so excited! And it's revealed right at the end of Game Awards, so it's literally a "Last Surprise".**

 **With Joker's inclusion, I'm pretty that anything can happen at this point.**

 **Review this and have wonderful day/night!**


End file.
